A Love So Strong
by Inkish Quill
Summary: A story of Lily and James and their love through the seventh year. Continues to the day that they die.
1. The Arrival and Head’s Quarters

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Arrival and Head's Quarters **

James Potter ran his hand through his already tousled looking black hair, observing the people on the platform, and looking for one person in particular.

He saw her a moment later, a bobbling head of red hair and emerald green eyes. The girl made him melt every time she came near him, and had been doing so for seven years.

It was a well known fact that James Potter was very interested in Lily, there wasn't a student at Hogwarts who didn't know this. Lily herself did, and she wondered why. She hated James because of his womanizing ways and cockiness. James wouldn't give up on her though, he loved her. He loved the way her startling green eyes went from light to dark, depending on her mood. He loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed, and they way she made him feel.

He just wished that Lily Evans would hurry up and realize she loved him.

The girl that was Lily Evans raced towards him – or rather towards the girl in front of him, Marlene McConwell. Sighing, James shook his head.

"Stop staring, she might hex you again mate," joked Sirius Black, James's best friend, as he put his hand on James's shoulder.

"You were watching me stare at her?" James said, grimacing jokingly, "I feel violated!" Sirius smirked.

"Come on, let's find a compartment." Sirius suggested. James nodded, dragging his trunk effortlessly behind him. He had worked out all summer, hoping to impress Lily more with his toned body. _She's going to be livid when she finds out, _James thought to himself, glancing briefly down at the Head Boy's badge on his chest.

"I can't believe your Head Boy," Sirius said with extreme distaste as they found an empty compartment and threw themselves down onto the seats, "I mean come on, who in their right minds would have made you Head Boy?"

"That's probably what Lily's going to ask." Replied the tired voice of Remus Lupin, James and Sirius's other best friend.

"I thought for sure it would be Moony," Peter Pettigrew squeaked from behind him, making up the fourth and last of the Marauders. The four boys had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they were now entering their last.

"I thought so too. Don't know why Dumbledore picked me," James said, frowning slightly, "Oh well, at least I'll be spending tons of time with Lily, patrolling and all."

"Not to mention you both get your own rooms, beside each other, and your own common room." Sirius smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. James shot him a look that silenced him.

"You better be off to the Heads compartment." Remus reminded him, sitting down beside Sirius.

"Oh, right," James said, his heart flipping a bit at the prospect of seeing Lily again since the end of last term.

"Go get her mate!" Sirius called as James got up to go to the Heads compartment.

He felt foolish to admit that the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering around like crazy at the very mention of seeing Lily. He wondered if she had thought about him over the summer. _Probably not,_ James thought regretfully. He hadn't been the nicest guy to her since they started Hogwarts, and she had every right to hate him. _You big idiot! _James scolded himself as he entered the Heads compartment to find it empty.

Making a silent vow to himself that he would convince Lily that he had changed, James sat down and stared out the window, thinking about Lily.

"Oh my gosh Marlene! you and Remus Lupin are finally serious? When did he ask you to go steady?" Lily squealed in delight as she placed her trunk under the seat and caught up with her best friend Marlene.

"Yes," Marlene replied, her face shining, "He's asked me out over the summer, we've been seeing each other a lot, he's amazing!" she said the last part whiledramatically falling into her seat.

"I knew you guys were getting close at the end of last year." Lily smiled, hugging Marlene. Marlene had liked Remus for a long time, and as far as Lily could tell Remus had returned the feeling, however he hadn't made a move until the end of last year.

"We've been corresponding the whole summer, he sent me a letter a day!" Marlene sighed, her chocolate brown eyes filled with thoughts of Remus. Lily smiled in amusement, studying her friend.

Marlene was very pretty with long, chocolate brown hair the colour of her eyes and long lashes. She had a porcelain complexion with no freckles, unlike Lily, who's nose and upper cheeks were dotted with pale freckles.

"That's wonderful Marlene, I'm so happy for you!" Lily replied, sitting down across from her best friend and smiling.

"So, tell me about you and James." Marlene demanded, sitting up again, "Have you realized you in love with him yet?" Lily scolded.

"I am _not,_ nor will I ever _be_, in love with James Potter. He's the scum of the earth and he's so annoying." Lily replied, crossing her arms and folding them across her chest.

"Who's the scum of the earth?" Remus Lupin questioned as he entered their compartment followed by Sirius and Peter.

"Ten bucks says she's talking about James." Sirius betted, plopping down beside Lily as Remus took a seat beside Marlene and gave her a kiss on the lips shyly.

"Of course I'm talking about Potter." Lily scowled, "Where is he, anyway? Off hexing some first year?"

"Dunno," Sirius replied, sending a secret smile to both Peter and Remus. "Say _Head Girl_, isn't it time you went to the Head's compartment?"

Lily just scowled at him and stood up, "I'll be back later Marlene," she said as she closed the compartment door behind her and made her way to the Head's compartment.

Lily couldn't stand James Potter or Sirius Black, James was constantly asking her out and treating her like she was some trophy he had to win. He always used to play pranks on her, but by the end of last year he had tried to be her friends. Lily still didn't trust him and felt that something was being planned.

Wondering who was the Head Boy, Lily opened the Head's compartment door to find a boy with ruffled looking jet black hair, glasses, and a huge grin playing on his handsome face sitting down in one of the seats. Something surged in Lily, she took it to be anger.

Lily glanced at him again, to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. James was clearly sitting there, and Lily could no longer call him a boy, he had clearly done some growing up that summer. Though Lily doubted he had matured at all, but he did look different.

When Lily had entered, James had nearly stopped breathing. Every year it seemed she got more beautiful. He noticed that she had let her hair grow out longer, and it now reached halfway down her back. He longed to run his hand threw her silky red locks, but restrained himself. Her emerald green eyes that made him melt – even when they were shooting dangers at him – were looking slightly confused. She was wearing a skirt that showed off her legs, which James had to admit were great legs, but then and again he loved everything about Lily.

"Potter!" Lily said, "I believe this is the Head's compartment." James's smile weakened a little as he stood up.

"Good morning Lily. I believe I'm in the right place," he said, pointing down at the shiny badge on his chest.

"But you're not, no way!" Lily said, backing up a little in shock. James grinned.

"Yep." He said, smiling.

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" moaned Lily, closing her eyes and trying to take several more breathes to prevent her self from screaming at him.

"I don't know," James shrugged. "Er, we better meet with the Prefects," James said after a moment, shifting from foot to foot. He had watched Lily trying to keep it together, and didn't feel like starting off the year with her being mad, though it was clear she already was. It seemed that no matter what he did to please her, she always got mad. He had to admit though, she looked so cute when she was mad.

After the meeting with the Prefects, Lily went to leave but James grabbed her arm gently.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily snapped, annoyed. _He's probably going to ask me out again,_ she thought with an inward groan.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" James questioned, his hazel eyes pleading with her green ones. She sighed.

"Alright but make it quick." Lily said, sitting back down on a seat. Tension filled the air, a different kind of tension that Lily hadn't felt before in his presence.

"I was wondering if we could start this year off as friends," James started after he sat down across from her, nervously saying his words in a rush.

"Friends? You want to be _friends _now Potter? After six years of you taunting me?" Lily laughed coldly in disbelief.

"Look I'm really sorry about all that," James said, running his hand through his hair nervously, "but I just wanted you to notice me. I promised I've changed."

"So you expect me to believe you that you've changed, when you've never given me a reason to trust you before?" Lily questioned, thinking the whole thing was absurd.

James shrugged. "Look I know you have no right to trust me, or believe me, but please Lily can't you give me one chance?" he pleaded, his hazel eyes full of hope. Lily sighed, looking at him warily.

"I'll think about it Potter, seeing as we do have to work together this year." She said after a moment. A secret voice inside of Lily told her that she wanted to be more then friends, but she squished it.

"Alright," James said, pleased with her answer for the moment. Hesitating, he opened his mouth to speak again. "I was just wondering if you would call me James then, instead of Potter."

"I'll try." Lily sighed, standing up and leaving to go and join her friends.

James stood up after a moment, trying to get his head back. It seemed that every time she came near him, he lost all rational thought and just wanted to hold her. But James knew that if he tried it at the moment, Lily would certainly hex him. _She is in love with me,_ James thought confidently, _she just doesn't know it yet._

James finally left the Head's compartment, and heard a familiar voice that made his blood run cold with hatred.

"Next time watch were your going, Mudblood." Came the voice of Severus Snape. Snape was staring down at Lily with extreme dislike. Lily had run into him in her rush to get back to her friends. Lily was knocked down onto the floor.

James stormed to them, instantly drawing out his wand. When Snape saw him he did the same thing.

"Don't even think about it James!" Lily said dangerously, her eyes filled with tears, either angry tears or hurt tears, James couldn't really tell. He figured it was a mixture of both. No matter what the emotion, James hated seeing Lily cry.

"He's asking for it." James replied just as dangerously.

"Going to listen to your little Mudblood girlfriend Potter?" Snape taunted, his wand raised and pointed at James. James's anger had reached its boiling point.

"Get out of here before I make your face even more screwed up then before." James said threateningly as he put his hands around Lily's waist and hoisted her up, almost effortlessly, and glared at Snape.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Snape said sarcastically.

"If you even think about doing magic I'll report you to Dumbledore and take points," Lily snapped, directing it at the both of them.

"Whatever Mudblood, you better watch your back." Snape mumbled, pushing them aside as he walked away.

"I won't stand to see him treating you that way Lily," James said as he watched her struggling for composure. He resisted the urge to take her in his arms and instead put his hand on her arm. "I hate seeing you upset."

"You didn't seem to mind seeing me upset all those other years." Lily accused, glancing down at her arm were James's hand was, "I've gotta find Marlene."

James watched her go, wondering what she meant by he didn't mind seeing her upset all thoseother years. He walked back to the compartmentwere he had left Sirius, Remus and Peter, discovering it empty. He knew that they would be in Lily's compartment, because Remus was nowdatingLily's best friend,Marlene.

Heslide open the door and found Marlene and Remus snogging, Sirius and Peter playing Wizard's Chess, and Lily starring out the window near tears.

Lily and Marlene left the Great Hall after the Welcoming Feast feeling very full and lazy. They were chatting about Kada Connersby, a seventh year Gryffindor that used to be their friend. Kada had stabbed both Lily and Marlene in the back in previous years, and it was impossible to trust her with any information at all, especially guy information.

They were currently chatting about how Kada seemed to be all over Remus at the Feast, and Marlene was ready to slap her.

"I mean come on! She never paid any attention to him before, and now she's all over him! I hate that warty toad!" Marlene whined, making Lily laugh richly.

When Lily and Marlene rounded the corner, James felt his breath catch. She was laughing and smiling at something Marlene had said. _I wonder if I'll ever make her laugh or smile,_ he thought regretfully.

"Not again mate!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands up in defeat as he watched James go all 'weird' again as he looked at Lily. "Come on guys, I can see were no longer needed," he added, dragging Remus and Peter towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Actually I'm going to walk with Marlene," Remus said, smiling and waiting for his girlfriend. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on then Peter," he said, storming up the stairs.

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?" James questioned, stopping her by gently grabbing her arm. She looked annoyed.

"Fine," she sighed, "What do you want?"

"Well…seeing as we're Head's now, we have our own room. I was wondering if you needed help finding it?" James suggested, flashing her his charming smile.

"Alright," Lily sighed, her logic getting the best of her. She wouldn't want to go anywhere with James alone, but she really had no idea where the Heads Quarters were located. "Go on Marlene." She added regretfully.

James headed a different way, and Lily reluctantly followed.

"So, how was your summer?" James questioned, ruffling his hair as he looked at her. Lily looked away, it annoyed her whenever he did that. _Perhaps because he looks so cute when he does it, _a voice in the back of Lily's mind chanted.

"It was fine, thank you. And yours?" Lily replied.

"It was good. Sirius is now living with us so there wasn't' a dull moment all summer." James grinned, as they came towards a painting of a very pretty witch.

"Password?" she asked, silky sweet.

"Phoenix," James yawned. The picture moved aside to revival the most gorgeous common room.

"Oh my!" Lily exclaimed, stepping in and looking around. It had a huge, roaring fire with two red squishy looking chairs and a comfortable looking sofa in front of it. The colour scheme was much like that of Gryffindor, red and gold, with an old mahogany desk and two chairs. It wasn't quite as big as the Gryffindor common room, but it was perfect for two people.

"You should see the rooms," James grinned, delighted at the expression on her face. He had been watching her and his stomach was flipping more then ever.

Lily saw the two doors, one saying _Head Boy, James Potter_ and the other saying _Head Girl, Lily Evans,_ and she crossed over to her door, opening it slowly.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, looking around her room with wide eyes. A huge four-poster canopy bed with a green comfortable and hangings was surrounded by dark wood furniture; a dresser, a vanity table, and a bedside table. Pictures of her family and friends were placed along the dresser and bedside table.

Forgetting James was there, Lily jumped onto the bed. "Its so comfortable!" she said, running her hands along the mattress.

James cleared his throat. Seeing Lily sprawled out like that on a bed brought up a bunch ofthoughts that he would rather keep private for the time being.

"Er, yeah so I'm going to go to bed. Night Lily," he said nervously. Lily looked up at him, and smiled. A real smile,James felta bubble of hope form, _This is the year,_ he thought.

"Ok, good night James." She said. James quickly closed the door and stood outside her door, trying to gather his thoughtsbefore going to his own room.

His room was almost the same, with a dark blue colour scheme, but he had no vanity table. The pictures on his dresser were of his family and the Marauders. The one on his bedside table, however, was of Lily Evans. He went over to his bed and sat down, picking up her picture, wondering if she had a picture of him hidden somewhere in her room.


	2. An Agreement

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it's all J.K Rowling.

**Chapter Two: An Agreement**

Lily awoke the next morning after a comfortable sleep, her bed was extremely comfortable and she hadn't awakened the entire night. Usually she got up a few times.

She _had_ had some strange dreams though. Dreams about James Potter. Shivering with disgust, Lily kicked off the blankets and walked towards the bathroom. The door was slightly opened, pushing it all the way open Lily gasped.

"Oh, hi Lily," James said. He had just finished showering and brushing his teeth, his hair was still damp and he was wearing onlya towel around his waist. Lily was shocked to see that James had a very toned body.

He was a little embarrassed to be caught in only a towel by Lily Evans, and even more embarrassed to have her looking him up and down the way she was, though he was quite pleased to see her checking him out for a change.

"Sorry," she muttered, about to close the door and completely red in the face.

"No, it's ok. I'm done in here anyway." James grinned, walking around her. James was a head taller then Lily, she came up to his board shoulders, so when he past she had too look up at him. When hazel eyes met green eyes, she blushed deeply.

_Mental note: knock first next time!_ Lily thought, embarrassed, as she closed the door and locked it.

Ten minutes later, Lily emerged from the bathroom, showered and wearing her robe, wrapping it tightly around her body in case James was still around. He wasn't in the common room and Lily figured he had to be downstairs eating already. Relieved, she dressed quickly and practically raced towards the Great Hall.

Marlene was already seated at their table, chatting with Ellie Vieira and Alice Prewitt, two of their close friends.

"So, how's rooming with James Potter?" Ellie questioned, smiling at Lily with a knowing smile.

"Urg, don't even ask!" Lily exclaimed, throwing herself down and glancing around for James. _Why are you looking for him?_ She scolded herself, _Your trying to get away from him, are you not?_

"Well, I think I'll ask anyway. What happened? You look pale." Marlene questioned. Ellie smirked, flicking back a strand of her black hair.

"Obviously _that _didn't happen, she would be looking very flushed and happy instead of pale and angry, _unless…_" Ellie trailed off with a glare from Lily.

"Nothing," Lily mumbled, filling her plate with pancakes and bacon. She didn't know why she was so upset over seeing James shirtless. _Not upset…_ she thought, searching for the emotion she was feeling. When she couldn't find it, she concentrated instead on her food.

"So Alice, you were telling us about Frank." Marlene said, trying to steer the conversation away from Lily and her non-existent love life.

"Oh right, we're planning on getting married this summer." Alice said, beaming. "Frank proposed to me a day before I left for Hogwarts."

"That's great!" Lily exclaimed, looking up from her breakfast and smiling at Alice. "Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"I want you three to be my maids of honour." Alice added, grinning at them.

"So long as the dresses aren't pink," Lily joked, "Pink clashes terribly with my hair."

"But I look great in pink!" Ellie whined, the girls laughed.

"So Alice, why are you getting married so soon now? I thought you were going to wait until you were finished Auror training?" Marlene questioned after the laughter had died down. Alice looked solemn.

"With the Dark Lord rising quicker then ever, there just might not be later. Tomorrow's always uncertain." Alice said wisely. Something snapped in Lily, _Alice is right, we don't have a lot of promised time, _she thought, watching as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter made their way into the Great Hall. She was startled to find herself watching mostly James.

Lily stopped talking. She looked back down at her plate and thought about her family. Petunia still hated her, and she worried about her family. Petunia was getting married in the spring, and Lily knew that Petunia didn't want her there. Lily also knew she didn't want to be there, but she would be going anyway.

"Hey Lily," James said, seating himself beside her. Sirius sat down beside him and began piling food onto his plate like there was no tomorrow.

"Er, hi," Lily said awkwardly.

"Look about this morning, I'm sorry." James said, flashing her his charming smile.

"Sorry about what? It was my fault," Lily mumbled.

"Oh what's going on? What's he sorry about?" Sirius squealed through a mouth full of food. Ellie looked at him with disgust and Sirius winked at her.

"You know, you have _terrible _eating manors Sirius." She said, shaking her head as if he was hopeless.

"Nothing, never mind." Lily snapped, glaring at James before going back to her food.

"Hey look, there comes McGonagall with this terms timetables!" Marlene exclaimed. She was resting her head against Remus, who was seating beside her.

They received their timetables and Lily mulled over hers. She had double Transfiguration, double Potions, and Charms on Monday's.

"Oh great, double Transfiguration!" she moaned, "I hate that class!" Transfiguration was one of Lily's weaker subjects, she had to work really hard at it in order to get the greats that James, Sirius, and Remus got without trying.

"If you don't get it, I could help you," James suggested. Lily glared at him.

"I'm fine on my own thank you," she said coldly.

"Alright," James said, raising his hands in defeat, his hazel eyes dancing. Lily felt something strange in her stomach. _You did not just feel butterflies, _Lily thought, looking away from James. She couldn't deny that she found him to be extremely attractive, but she wasn't going to fall in love with James Potter. It was the last thing on Earth she wanted to do.

Lily suffered through her Transfiguration classes; she tried desperately to transform the teapot into a cat but didn't succeed.

Marlene managed on the first try.

"Since when did you become good at Transfiguration?" Lily questioned, sulking, as they walked towards the dungeons.

"Since Remus started helping me," Marlene replied, snuggling against Remus as they walked.

"Oh, I see," Sirius smirked. "I didn't know _that_ kind of help could improve Transfiguration." Remus blushed a little.

"Sod off," he mumbled, his arms still wrapped around Marlene's waist. Lily smirked. Remus and Marlene did make a cute couple indeed, and Lily was glad that they were finally together. She knew that Remus had been holding off for the same reason why he was away everyone month.

Lily, Marlene, Alice, Ellie and the Marauders entered the Potions classroom and took their seats. Professor Kernaghan scowled at the Marauders. It was a well-known fact that Professor Kernaghan favoured his Slytherin students above the other students, and the Marauders were no exception.

Sirius smiled sarcastically at Professor Kernaghan. All the Slytherin's were seated already, scowling at them.

Lily took her seat beside Marlene near the back. On Marlene's left, Remus sat down, and to Lily's distaste James sat down beside her, with Sirius beside him and Peter behind him.

"This is the N.E.W.T level Potions, I want you all to exceed Outstanding in this class." Professor Kernaghan drawled, repeating his N.E.W.T speech. Lily tried to pay attention, but it was difficult with James sitting beside her, she knew he was looking at her.

Lily was glad to get out of the cold dungeons and away from James starring at her. She walked quickly towards the Great Hall, the others behind her, wondering why of all people James had to like _her_, had she done something in a past life to deserve it?

"Hey Lily, wait up!" James called, catching up with her in two easy steps. Lily inwardly groaned, but tried her best to keep a smile on her face.

"Yes Po – James?" Lily said as sweetly as she could manage, catching herself before she said Potter. James smiled at her, flashing his white perfect teeth. His hazel eyes seemed to be drinking her in, and she felt very exposed.

"I was wondering why you were rushing?" James questioned, glancing behind him. The others were still in the dungeons, making their way slowly but surely to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh, I'm just hungry." Lily replied, beginning to walk again.

"Um, I was wondering if you had thought about it yet?" James questioned, keeping pace with her.

"Thought about what James?" Lily questioned, rubbing her temple. She was beginning to get a headache.

"Thought about making friends with me." James replied, smiling. Lily stopped and looked at him, he was waiting for her to reply. She knitted her eyebrows in annoyance.

"I still don't understand why you want to suddenly be my friend." Lily commented, "After so many years of waking up with different coloured hair and being pestered, why are you doing this? Is this another joke?"

"I swear Lily, it's not a joke!" James pleaded, his eyes full of sincerity, "I've changed, and I'm really sorry about all that, but I wanted your attention."

"But _why_?" Lily questioned, exasperated. He just looked at her.

"I think you know why," he said softly, moving closer to her.

"You know absolutely nothing about me, so how can you like me so much?" Lily asked, standing her ground.

"I may not know a lot about you, and that's what I'm saying. I want to get to know you. I want to be your friend." James answered. _If you only knew Lily,_ he thought to himself. She looked at him warily.

"Alright fine, I'll give you _one chance,_ if you blow it then that's it." Lily told him, pushing a strand of her red hair behind her ear after it had fallen into her face. James nodded.

"Agreed." He smiled as the others finally came trudging up the hallways.

"Took you long enough Marlene," Lily mumbled, turning around and heading to the Great Hall.

After what seemed like forever classes were finally out, and Lily was tackling her homework. She had to write an essay on the Reversal of Death Potion that Professor Kernaghan had assigned them to make in class, a paper in Transfiguration about what animal she would turn into if she were an Animagus, not to mention she had to practice turning teapots into cats. _They weren't kidding, it's already begun!_ Lily thought, looking down at her pile of homework. It was only the first day of school.

"Urg!" Lily exclaimed, banging her head on the table trying to think.

"Er, have a problem Lily?" James questioned from across the table. He too was working on his homework.

"No I'm fine thank you," Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Um, ok. Just a reminder, soon we have to meet with Dumbledore." James told her.

"I know James." Lily said, again through clenched teeth.

"Well, I'm turning in. Night Lily," James yawned, standing up. He went over to his bedroom and closed the door.

James woke up from a very strange dream. It had been of him and Lily, and a baby. Shaking his head, James rolled over and looked at the time. He still had twenty minutes to eat.

Reluctantly he got up and quickly showered, this time making sure to lock the bathroom door. Once he was dressed he decided to see if Lily was still sleeping.

"Lily?" he called softly from behind her door, getting no reply. He opened the door timidly, and found Lily sprawled under her covers, still fast asleep. His heart leap as he walked over, she looked like an angel. Her lips were slightly curved upward, as if half smiling about something. He gently shook her awake.

"W-what?" Lily yawned, groggily looking up at him. "James! What are you doing in here?" she drew the sheets around her protectively, though she was wearing a nightgown, she felt exposed again as James looked at her with his gorgeous hazel eyes. _I did not just say James had gorgeous hazel eyes! _Lily thought, angry with herself.

"Waking you up," James replied, nervously running a hand through his hair and tousling it, whether from nerves or trying to impress her, she couldn't tell.

"Oh," Lily said, glancing at her alarm clock. "Oh!" she got up quickly, forgetting about being exposed in her white nightdress.

James could see the outline of her body through the nightdress, and he quickly left the room to leave her to dress before he did something that he would regret later. He wanted to kiss her soft lips, but he knew it was still too soon. _It's certainly too soon for **that**_, James thought, laughing inwardly nervously as he made his way to the Great Hall alone.

Was Dumbledore off his rocker? Putting James and Lily in private quarters? James shook his head in bewilderment. He wondered if he would actually make it through the year without jumping Lily, he didn't want to hurt her or make her hate him.

"Hey Prongs, why are you looking so glum?" Sirius called, patting the space beside him for James to sit down.

"Long story," James sighed, sitting down and piling eggs and toast on his plate.

"I have time mate," Sirius told him, "is it about Lily?" he added. James nodded slightly, but for once in his life he didn't want to share what he was thinking, he figured if it did get back to Lily she'd hate him even more.

"It's always about Lily," Peter said, shaking his head.

"Sod off," James mumbled, watching as Lily rushed into the Great Hall and sat down beside Alice.

"So why are _you_ late Lily?" Marlene questioned, having seen James walk in later then usual followed by Lily a few minutes later. She had broken apart from snogging with Remus to smirk at her friend good naturally.

"I sleep in." Lily replied, glaring at her for a moment. She felt like she was being watched, and without looking up she knew who it was.

She sighed and went back to eating, wishing that James wouldn't stare at her so much.


	3. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...still. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mixed Feelings**

"Er, Lily, can I speak with you for a moment?" James timidly asked during lunch hour a few days later. Asking timidly was outside his character; he was usually an obnoxious prick. _It must be pretty important,_ Lily thought, almost amused, still sitting on the grass.

"Fine." Lily replied, not to happy about being interrupted during a very important conversation with Ellie, Alice, and Marlene. The four girls had been sitting outside near the lake, soaking up the sun and talking about everything and anything when James had approached.

James wasn't being followed by any of his friends, which Lily found to be a little strange.

"Well, talk." Lily demanded, losing patients.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. I was wondering when we could, you know, get together. We have to come up with a patrolling schedule and what not for Professor McGonagall by the end of this week." James said, looking at her inquisitively. Lily wasn't looking at her friends, but she knew they would be passing looks between them.

"Um, yeah we can do it after supper tonight," Lily replied, taking back by the way James was talking to her. _Why is he acting so nervous?_ She thought in wonderment.

"Great," he grinned.

"Po- James this isn't a date." She said frowning, hoping that he wasn't using their Head Duties as an excuse to tell all his friends he had a date with her, and convincing her own friends that she wasn't agreeing to go on a date with James Potter. The very thought made her squirm.

"I know," James replied, his smile faltering a little. "Well, see you then I suppose." Lily watched him walk back towards the castle before turning to her friends, who all had annoying knowing smirks on their faces.

"Admit it," Ellie yawned, "you like him. We're all getting sick of this soap opera crap. Just go out with him already." Lily glared at her, silencing the rest of her friends from even opening their mouths.

James felt like punching himself in the head, he couldn't believe he allowed himself to look so… _excited_ about working with Lily. _It would be time alone with her, _he reminded himself, _time to get to know her…_

Though he didn't really feel like coming up with a patrolling schedule, James wanted to spend time with Lily. It would give him the opportunity to show her he had changed. Usually, Lily spent her evenings in the library studying, then she would come back to the Heads Quarters and go straight to bed. James was often practising Quidditch with his team, who he was captain of and had been captain of since his fifth year at Hogwarts. He had been on the team since his first year, and when he got back from practising he too went straight to bed.

"Prongs, how did it go? Did she scream at you?" Sirius questioned when James approached the Marauders. He had left them sitting under their favourite tree, Sirius flirting with a bunch of sixth years, Remus reading some book, and Peter watching Sirius as if Sirius owned the world. That was often how Peter behaved though, and they had all gotten used to it.

"We're meeting after supper, but she claims it's not a date," James said, a bemused look on his face as if Lily's suggestion was absurd.

"Then it's not a date," Remus said wisely from behind the book his was reading. James shot him a glare.

"It is, she just doesn't know it is." James shot back, throwing himself on the ground beside Sirius, who had long since stopped flirting with the sixth year girls.

"I bet you asked her to do some sort of Head Duty thing," Remus said, smiling. James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, only because it needs to be done, but it _is_ the opportune time to show her how much I've changed." James told them, running a hand through his hair.

"By actually helping her?" Sirius questioned, as James was insane, "That goes against everything us Marauders have worked for!"

"No it doesn't," James said, defending him self, "What goes against everything we Marauders have worked for is not having a prank within the first four days. It's nearly been a week boys, are we losing our touch?"

"No, we lost our Prongs to head boy!" Sirius shrilly stated, before breaking out in fake, unrealistic sobs. James rolled his eyes.

"You haven't lost me, I'm still here, waiting for an idea." James retorted, glancing at Remus expectantly.

"I have a good one actually," Remus said, leaning forward and dropping the book he had been reading.

"Wow, if people actually knew that you were mostly the brains of the operation, I wonder what would happen?" Sirius said, thinking.

"He'd lose that good boy image we hide behind!" Peter squeaked. James laughed.

"Or rather _you_ hide behind. Anyway, let's hear it Moony!"

* * *

After supper, Lily sat in the Heads common room, mulling over a parchment of ideas with James. They had already prepared several copies of the Patrolling schedule, and were now working on events for the school.

"I think the first Hogsmeade date should be October 25th, so students have time to shop for the Samhain Ball." Lily commented, chewing on the end of her quill. James watched her, trying to hold back a smile. She looked so pretty, sitting there with her hair falling into her face and that look of complete 'No funny business James'.

"Yeah, that sounds good. What are you going as?" James questioned. As the Samhain Ball was held on Halloween, Lily had had the wonderful idea of everyone dressing up, like Muggles did on Halloween. _All Lily's ideas are wonderful,_ James thought dreamily.

"I have no idea what I'm going as actually, we're focusing on Hogsmeade dates at the moment, then we'll deal with the planning of the Ball." Lily replied, all business. James nodded.

"I think the second Hogsmeade trip should be on December 20th, then all the students can get their shopping done." James suggested. Lily nodded, writing it down on the parchment with her perfect, neat writing.

"And that's all we need to do for now!" Lily exclaimed, dropping her quill and leaning back in her chair. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she added, annoyed when she noticed James staring at her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Sorry, it's hard not to, your just so beautiful." James replied, grinning. He said it in his usual confident voice, as if all the girls at school should be honoured that he was complimenting them.

Lily rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Lily stated, getting up. James frowned.

"Why do you always do that?" he questioned, standing up too.

"Do what?" she retorted, getting annoyed.

"Jump up or get mad whenever I compliment you!" James said, trying to hide the hurt. It was like Lily was disgusted to hear he thought she was beautiful.

"Maybe if you said it like you actually meant it instead of saying it in that obnoxious, full of yourself voice like I should be pleased that your saying it, I might be a little more flattered!" Lily retorted, her voice rising.

"I do mean it!" James replied, moving in closer to her.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Oh really? Sometimes I think you only like me because of my looks! You don't know me at all!" she said before storming off to her room, leaving James looking very confused and startled.

Lily slammed her door, leaning against it and rubbing her temple, which was now throbbing painfully.

_What was **that** all about?_ Lily questioned herself, confused at the words that had come out of her mouth. She had no idea what to think anymore, did she really mean what she said? Was she really upset that James Potter didn't mean it when he complimented her? _No! _A little voice said, colliding with the small _yes_.

Lily slowly walked over to her bed and lied down, still mulling over the little episode.

James was thinking about it too as he lay in his own bed in his own room. He was confused about what Lily had said, she had sounded as if she was really truly upset that he didn't mean it when he complimented her, and he did. _She probably thinks I'm only saying those things to 'get what I want' _James thought regretfully. He admitted to himself that she was partly right. Though he meant what he said with all his heart, his tone said otherwise.

_Does she actually like me?_ James thought, a little bubble of confused hope rising in his chest.

_No,_ thought Lily weakly, having asked herself the same question, _At least, I don't think so…_

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Lily hardly said a word to James. Alice, Ellie and Marlene all looked at her questionably, as Lily and James usually held some sort of conversation. They also noticed that the Marauders, who usually sat beside them (because James liked Lily and Remus was dating Marlene) were now seated farther away then usual.

"What happened Lily?" Marlene questioned, somewhat confused by her usually chatty friends silence.

"Oh nothing," Lily replied, sighing. "I have to go to the library and finish the essay on the Snarfwizzlemonkey for Care of Magical Creatures." The Snarfwizzlemonkey was a strange looking monkeyish creature with several different qualities that separated it from the monkey family.

Ellie giggled, "I can't believe there's a creature called Snarfwizzlemonkey, whoever discovered it must have had a peanut butter and crack sandwich." Lily smiled weakly while Marlene and Alice burst out laughing with Ellie. She pushed away her plate and got up, grabbing her bag and making her way through the crowded hall.

James watched her go with a confused and sad look on his face.

"Prongs, are you going to tell me _what _happened last night or am I just going to have to assume you're a terrible shag mate?" Sirius demanded, stuffing his face full of bacon and eggs.

"I think Lily's mad because when I compliment her, I say it in an 'obnoxious, full of myself' voice." James replied, turning back to his friends and looking very confused. Remus, who had been looking wistfully down at the other end of the table at Marlene, turned back and looked at James.

"_What?_" Sirius demanded, his jaw dropping open in disbelief. "That makes no sense at all! What is she looking for reasons to be mad at you or something?"

"I think that's not the real reason," Remus said wisely, pondering. James, looking very confused now, looked at Remus.

"Then what's the real reason Moony? And when did you become such an expert on the girls mind?" James questioned.

"Since he got a girlfriend, duh," Sirius said in a terrible impression of a valley girl voice as he rolled his eyes. Remus and James ignored him while Peter laughed in his high pitched, squeaky laugh.

"Anyway, I think she's confused." Remus told James.

"Confused about what?" James asked, growing more confused as the seconds passed. _She's not the only one confused,_ James thought, scratching his head.

"About her feelings for you."

* * *

_**WhiteCamellia:** I am really glad you like it so far! Keep reading and I'll keep updating ;)_


	4. The Meeting with McGonagall

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.

_**A little note: **The word "Snarfwizzlemonkey"was invited by my friend Chelsee. We have absolutly no idea what it means but she was eating a peanut butter and crack sandwich, what can we say.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: The Meeting with McGonagall**

Lily had expected the year to be difficult, what with N.E.W.T exams and all, but she hadn't expected it to start so soon. It was only the fourth evening of classes, and she had tons of homework to do.

She was sitting in the library after the fourth day of classes, frantically scribbling away on an essay for Transfiguration, when someone stood over her, blocking her light.

"Do you mind?" she grumbled, not looking up. She had no need to, for she knew it was James.

Grinning, James moved out of her way and sat in the empty seat beside her.

"Stressing out already Lily?" James asked easily.

"I have a lot of homework to do James, I don't have time for you silly games and pointless chatter." Lily replied. If she had been looking up, she would have seen James's smile fade ever so slightly.

"Everyone needs to make time for silly games and pointless chatter." He told her, leaning forward in his chair. "What are you working on anyway?"

"Transfiguration," Lily replied, still not looking up. She dipped her quill in ink and continued writing.

"Easy stuff," James replied. Lily snorted.

"Guess it comes easily to you," she said, nearly snapping. Lily was annoyed that she had to work so hard in Transfiguration to receive the grade James and his friends seemed to get by sitting back and lazily waving their wands.

"It's something I'm good at, just like your good at Charms and everything else you do." James replied, smiling at her when she finally did decide to look up.

"I guess everyone has to have something their good at," she shrugged, ignoring the slight shock she felt when his hazel eyes bore into her green ones.

"Guess so," James agreed, leaning back in his chair again.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Lily questioned roughly, finishing off her Transfiguration essay and starting on the Potion essay on Moongrass and it's importance in healing potions.

"Not really actually, I was wondering if you were mad at me though," James replied, ruffling his hair. Lily grinded her teeth in annoyance, she _really_ hated when he did that. _Does he think it makes him look cool or something? Does he think it impresses me?_ She thought.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just annoyed that you're distracting me." Lily replied, glaring at the blank parchment in front of her.

"I can be quite distracting," James agreed, flashing her one of his charming smiles that made most girls in the school swoon.

"I didn't mean that way James, contrary to your belief not every girl at this school is in love with you. You're just keeping me from working with your chatting." Lily snapped, causing James to grin even wider.

"I didn't know you were insecure with every girl in the school being in love with me," James joked, earning a warning glare. "Alright, alright, I'm going. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me."

Lily rolled her eyes as he got up.

"You know what though Lily? It would be nice if you actually acted like you wanted to be my friend." James told her, leaning over the table and looking solemn. Then he started walking out of the library.

Rolling her eyes again, Lily tried to go back to her homework, but she couldn't concentrate.

* * *

The next evening, Lily made her way down to Professor McGonagall's office on her own. James had not been in the Head's common room when she left, not that she was looking for him.

"Lily, nice of you to join us," Professor McGonagall said when Lily knocked and pushed open her office door. James was already seated in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk, grinning at her.

"Evening Professor," Lily replied, sitting in the chair beside James and doing her best to avoid him.

"You have the patrolling schedule?" Professor McGonagall inquired, raising her eyebrows in question. Lily nodded and pulled out the parchment she had worked on with James.

"And we've chosen a few Hogsmeade dates." She added, watching as the Professor surveyed their work with a distant smile on her face.

"Very good, you've accurate with the times and took into consideration that you would both have a later creview, therefore you'd both be doing the late shifts." Professor McGonagall stated, setting down the paper. "As Head Boy and Head Girl, you will be patrolling together." Lily inwardly groaned, but smiled up at the professor.

"Of course, that's no problem," she said sweetly.

"The Hogsmeade dates look good, post the dates in each common room tomorrow evening. Is there any questions or concerns either of you have?" Professor McGonagall questioned, looking at both Lily and James closely. They both shook their heads. "Good, now aside for the Samhain Ball, which I want you both to plan by the first of October, we have no other business. Perpare for a meeting with the Prefects this Tuesday."

Nodding, both James and Lily stood up.

"Good evening Professor," they chorused, leaving the Professor's office and closing the door behind them.

As they walk, James was smiling at her and watching her. Lily was finding it irritating.

"_What_ are you looking at Potter?" she snapped. He shrugged, still grinning rather cockily.

"Our first patrolling duty is on Wednesday." He informed her.

"Yes, I know that," Lily replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. He went to run his hand through his hair again, but Lily grabbed his arm before he could.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Don't do that, it's annoying and it just messes up your hair more," she said, rather annoyed. James grinned at her.

"Doesn't seem to annoy most people," he commented as she started walking again.

"Why do you act like that?"

"Act like what?"

"Like your God's gift to woman or something!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as if he was the biggest idiot in the world, and to her he was.

"I don't," James replied defensively. They were rounding the corridor where the Head's Quarters were located now.

"You do too! You and your womanizing ways!" Lily cried exaggerated, coming to a stop in front of the painting and mumbling the password.

"Womanizing ways?" James repeated, amused, "What womanizing ways?"

"Going from girl to girl, just to get what you want and not ever even caring about any of them! Thinking you know exactly what they want and acting like we're all toys!" Lily replied, growing very impatient. She had no idea why she was bothering to tell him this, but she thought that maybe it would bring down his ego a little.

James threw himself on the sofa, finding everything that Lily said extremely amusing.

"How do you know I've never cared about any of them? I care about you." He said, rather softly and catching Lily off guard. She paused at her door.

"No James, you only _think_ you care about me," She told him, going into her room and closing the door behind her.

James sat on the couch, shaking his head in wonderment. What was _with_ Lily lately anyway? She acted like she hated him, then went and said really confusing things.

_So she thinks I don't care about any of the girls I ask out?_ James asked himself, still half laying on the sofa. _I wonder what she'd say if I told her the reason none of my relationships work out because **she's** on my mind all the time!

* * *

_

The next day Lily was almost late for Transfiguration, she had made another trip to the library to get away from James at the breakfast table. He had been acting so full of himself and flirting with a bunch of sixth years, it just made her _so mad_.

_What's going on Lily? You don't like him, so why are you mad that he was flirting with those sixth years?_ Lily asked herself, only to have the response stated clearly in her mind moments later; _because it's repulsing, the way he thinks so highly of himself!_

She rushed into the room and took her seat just as the bell rang, singling the start of class. She usually sat beside Marlene but because of her tardiness, Remus was now in her seat, leaving the chair beside James empty.

He flashed her one of his charming smiles that had most girls swooning at his feet. Lily just scowled and tried to pay attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Today we will be transforming staplers into ducks," Professor McGonagall informed her. Lily looked on her desk and wasn't at all shocked to see a goblet sitting there in front of her. "I want you all to pair off and use the spell 'Staduculaous'. Begin."

Lily glanced around and wasn't shocked to see that Marlene was paired off with Remus, and Alice and Ellie were working together. She sighed deeply, making a mental note to yell at Marlene after class.

James had noticed her looking around for a partner, and he leaned over to ask Sirius if he would find another partner for the day. Sirius grinned and gave him the thumbs up before pairing off with Peter.

"Would you like to be my partner Lily?" James questioned, looking at Lily. She looked so pretty with her dark red hair falling into her face and her emerald green eyes searching the room for a partner, and James knew she was looking to pair off with anyone except him.

"I guess I have no choice," she said rather sadly, "Alright." She pulled her wand out of her robes and tried to change the goblet into a duck. "Staduculaous!" she said firmly, swishing her wand in the air. The goblet didn't change into anything. She tried it three more times with James watching her before she looked at him, her eyes dark with anger. "Well, you do it then!" she demanded.

"Staduculaous," James yawned, flicking his wand to the left and turning the goblet into a quacking duck. Lily glared at him.

"Show off," she mumbled as Professor McGonagall walked around, watching the progress of the class.

"Very good James and Lily," she praised, "Five points to Gryffindor." James smiled briefly at Professor McGonagall before turning back to Lily, giving her his full attention.

"I recall you asking me to do it, and I did it," James replied softly. He loved how the sun from the windows made Lily's hair glow, almost as if it were on fire, and bring out the pale freckles on her face. Yup, there was no one quiet like Lily.

"Whatever." Lily sighed, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest, where James's eyes rested a moment before she sent him another glare.

He innocently looked away, chuckling to himself.

After Transfiguration, Lily stormed up to Marlene and grabbed her by the arm and dragging her away from Remus.

"What?" Marlene whined.

"Why did you let Remus take my seat? I had to sit beside Potter!" Lily complained, walking arm and arm with Marlene. Marlene smirked.

"Oh, well _that's _to bad." Marlene said.

"Where's Alice and Ellie?" Lily questioned, ignoring what Marlene had said and glancing around.

"Well, Ellie was flirting with Sirius last time I checked, and Alice was talking to Peter because she said he looked lonely." Marlene replied.

"Ellie? Flirting with _Sirius_? What's going on around here?" Lily exclaimed. She knew Ellie to only go after guys with decent reputations, and Sirius did not have a decent reputation.

"Dunno, you tell me," Marlene replied as they walked into the Potions class.

"I think your all pairing off with the Marauders so I have no choice to go out with James," Lily sulked. "Come to think of it, James hasn't asked me out once this year."

"Sounding a little disappointed there, Lils?" Marlene asked, sitting down.

"I am not disappointed, just wondering if he's finally over me," Lily said, defending herself as the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins trudged into the classroom and a rather difficult lesson of creating a complicated sleeping potion began.


	5. Patrolling Duties

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

**Chapter Five: Patrolling Duties**

"Lily, are you ready? It's almost time for us to-" James called from outside Lily's closed bedroom door.

"I know, patrol," Lily interrupted, swinging her door open. James was standing right in the doorway, smiling at her with his hazel eyes.

"Well, let's go," James said, moving out of the way to allow Lily through.

The first week had practically flown by, Lily was relieved it was finally Friday. The meeting with the Prefects had gone exceptionally well, except for Severus Snape muttering under his breath that she was a dirty Mudblood and James pulled out his wand, threatening Lily. She had to, yet again, break up another fight.

They walked around the school making small talk, patrolling the corridors and breaking up several couples in broom closets.

"We should try it sometime, it looks like fun," James joked as they broke up their fifth couple that evening.

"In your dreams," Lily mumbled, trying to hide her smiling.

"What? Did I just make Lily Evans smile by making a sexual pun? What is the world coming too?" James said over dramatically as they made their rounds up to the Owlery. Lily rolled her eyes and put her hand on James's chest, firmly pushing him away. But as she touched his hard chest, she almost felt an electric shock, one that James himself had felt too.

Confused they both looked away and continued their patrolling duties.

"So…" Lily said, trying to get him to talk again.

"Yeah…"

"How's Holly Dunham doing?" Lily smirked, referring to James's last ex-girlfriend. James gave her a strange look. _Not nearly as good as you, _he thought, looking her up and down. Lily felt his gaze and turned up to look at him.

"I don't know who your talking about." James said, smiling. They had now reached the Owlery, and the light from the windows shone against Lily, bathing her skin in moonlight and haloing her hair. _She looks just like an angel, _he thought, moving closer to her. She was facing him, having turned around.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, you just look really gorgeous." James mumbled. Lily glanced up at him, he was looking down at her with a weird look on his face. A year before she would have pushed him away from her and she would have been disgusted, this year she found her heart pounding as he moved in closer to her, their lips almost touching.

"Thanks," she mumbled, glancing up at him in a daze. _What's going on here Lily! _She thought, _You can't possibly be falling for James! _"Um, come on, we still have to check the Dungeons." Lily told him backing away a little. He nodded, following her out of the empty Owlery.

**XXXXX**

"What's going on Lily? Why are you so quiet today?" Alice questioned the next day at breakfast. Lucky for Lily it was a Saturday, she had no classes to worry about and could just laze around with her friends.

"I'll tell you later. Do you all fancy a walk around the grounds after breakfast?" Lily asked, ignoring James at the opposite end of the table. Shay Burton, a sixth year girl in Gryffindor, was sitting next to him and flirting with him. Lily couldn't explain the surge of anger she felt whenever he smiled back at her.

"Sure, we're finished now if you like," Marlene said, giving Ellie a silencing look when she pouted down at her unfinished harsh browns.

"Alright, lets go," Ellie sighed, getting up and reluctantly looking at her unfinished breakfast.

It was a warm September afternoon, and the girls walked all the way to the lake.

"Spill Lil." Demanded Marlene as she stretched.

"Well…if I confess to this one thing, you absolutely have to keep it a secret." Lily told them. They all nodded. Lily could trust her friends to keep secrets, not once had they broken a promise to her or each other. Lily sat down by the bank and breathed deeply.

"Well what is it!" Ellie exclaimed, plopping down beside her. Alice and Marlene sat down too, both looking at her expectantly.

"I think I'm having feelings for James Potter," Lily sighed, speaking very softly.

"What?" Ellie cried, "I thought you hated him!"

"So did I," admitted Lily, "I don't know, just…I'm having weird thoughts and feelings whenever he's around me."

"So why don't you go out with him? You know he loves you," Marlene asked. Lily brushed back a strand of red hair that had fallen out of the hair tie.

"No, I don't know, he may love my…er, body, but how do I know if he loves _me_? It sounds stupid, never mind." Lily sighed, sulking. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared out at the lake.

"It doesn't sound stupid, it makes perfect sense," Marlene said, putting a consoling hand on Lily's shoulder and speaking softly.

"I've never been hurt before, and I don't plan on it now. If you stop yourself from falling in love then nothing bad will happen," Lily said, speaking in a far away voice.

"Yes but nothing good will happen either," Alice pointed out, throwing a rock into the lake and missing the giant squid by an inch. She winced, not wanting to hurt it.

"You could never skip rocks," Lily half smiled, throwing a stone and skipping it perfectly.

"Anyway, my point is, look at me, I let myself love and now Frank and I are getting married!" Alice said, ignoring Lily's comment.

"I think you should tell James how you feel," Ellie told her.

"I don't think so, it'll just ruin everything. I'm not ready to trust him with something as valuable as my heart," she told them, sighing deeply and resting her chin on her knees.

"But he trusted you enough to trust his heart with you," Ellie said wisely.

"Whatever happens, happens," Lily said. Ellie, Alice and Marlene exchanged looks.

"So if he were to ask you out on a date, what would you say?" Marlene questioned.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that. James is such a player, I don't want to get played." Lily replied.

"He wouldn't play you, he loves you." Ellie told her. Lily sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, I think its too soon anyway," Lily replied.

"So what are you going to do?" questioned Marlene, watching Lily closely.

"Pretend that I don't like him. Trust me girl's, I'll know if _any_ of you tell James or any of his friends. Especially you Marlene, keep this from Remus. And you too Ellie, you seem to be taking a shining to Sirius." Lily said, a faint smile escaping on her lips.

"Yeah, what _is_ going on between you and Sirius?" Alice questioned. Lily, Alice and Marlene all stared at Ellie waiting for a reply.

"Basically the same thing as Lily and James, Sirius said he's attracted to me and I'm attracted to him but I don't want to be one of his one night stands." Ellie said, smiling slightly, "If he's the one then he'll give up all the girls for me, if not then I'll just have to wait around for him."

**XXXX**

While Lily and her friends sat near the lake and talked, James stood with his friends under the tree a few yards away from them.

"Stop thinking about her mate," Sirius sighed. He was sprawled out on the grass under the tree beside Remus, half asleep half awake.

"How do you know I'm thinking about her?" James mumbled, amused.

"I know you all to well," Sirius grinned.

"Besides, you get this look on your face when you think about her and anyone can tell," Remus added, flipping a page in the book he was reading called _101 Wild Pranks To Pull On Your Peers_. Peter was, of course, sitting with them.

"Whatever," James laughed, pulling out the gold snitch he had stolen from Madam Hooch's office.

"So when are you going to get it over with and ask her out?" Sirius questioned lazily, brushing back his hair in a motion that made the sixth year girls standing by the steps go crazy. When Sirius did it, his hair fell smoothly back into place, but no matter what James did his hair was always messy. Not that he cared, worrying about such things was to feminine. Besides, he felt it added to his charm.

"I told you Padfoot," James said, sighing, "I'm trying to convince to her that I've changed. If I keep asking her out then she'll think I haven't changed."

"Have you changed?" Peter questioned, obviously not with the program.

"Yes, I'm not being a jerk to her anymore. She doesn't wake up with blue hair anymore," James said, grinning at the last part in remembrance. Lily had, in earlier years, woken up with different shades of wild colours, but he wasn't really impressed with how he had acted and was trying to make it up to her now.

"No she just wakes up feeling slightly violated," Sirius joked.

"Sod off," James said, also joking.

"Well, seeing as it's nearly lunch I think we should head off to the Great Hall." Remus said, closing the book and standing up.

"How do you know it's almost lunch?" Sirius asked, looking at him bewildered.

"Because I can hear Wormtail's stomach growling, let's go."

**XXXX**

"Lily! Can I talk to you for a moment?" someone called, causing Lily to turn around quickly and bump into them.

"Oh sorry James," she mumbled, blushing slightly when he steadied her with his strong arms and felt his rough hands graze across her upper arms. "Well what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Friday," James said, looking down at her, "I was wondering if you could cover for me during patrolling. I've got something really important I need to handle."

"What's so important that you need to miss patrolling duty?" Lily asked, assuming it was some big-breasted girl he was taking out.

"It's just important Lily, I can't tell you what it is," James answered. His hands were still on Lily's arms, as if he had forgotten them, and when she look down at them he followed her gaze. "Sorry," he mumbled, dropping his hands to his sides.

"So taking out some girl is more important then patrolling?" Lily questioned coldly, not adding the little _with me_ at the end of the sentence like she so desperately wanted to. James almost laughed.

"Lily I swear it's not another girl, your just going to have to trust me," Lily found herself looking in James's eyes, searching for some sort of let on that he was lying. He seemed sincere enough.

"Fine, alright I'll cover for you," she sighed. His face seemed to light up.

"Thanks Lily, you're the greatest!" James exclaimed, collecting her up in a hug. Lily felt her heart do a foolish jump.

"Yeah no problem. But remember this, you owe me." She replied.

"You really are the greatest Lily," he smiled, looking into her eyes. She glanced away, finding herself thinking thoughts that she didn't want to think.

"Ok," she shrugged, pulling away. He smiled at her again before heading off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**BlazeAngleDragon:** Thank you so much for the review!

**WhiteCamellia:** I hope this chapter answers your question ;)

_To all readers: thanks so much for reading my story! Please review and let me know what you think of it! More chapters coming! I'll keep updating so long as I'm not working etc you know the deal._


	6. More Then A Kiss

Disclaimer: For the sixth time, I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the few characters I made up. Enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:More ThenA Kiss**

The following Monday, Lily sat in one of her least favourite classes, listening to one of her least favourite teachers lecture the class on their terrible marks on the last essay they did.

"Had this been your exam, you all would have _failed_, except for the expectations of a few people!" Professor Kernaghan said, looking at Snape. It was obvious to the rest of the class that Snape was one of the expectations that didn't fail, it's called the Deloutious Potion. "Today we will be working on a much more difficult potion, one that few can create easily."

Professor Kernaghan drawled on about the complications of the Deloutious Potion, and finally (after what seemed like thirty minutes) the instructions appeared on the board and everyone got to work.

"This is ridiculous, these potions keep getting more and more complicated," complained Ellie, measuring out her ingredients.

"This is the N.E.W.T level." Lily pointed out, easily cutting up the steam of Marcolos plant and dropping it into her caldron.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ellie grumbled. Lily glanced over her shoulder and noticed that James was helping Kada Connersby. Lily glared at Kada, _why can't she keep her hands off of our guys?_ She wondered, the she rethought what she had thought _wait a minute, I didn't refer to James as "my guy", did I? _Lily knew she was talking about Remus and Sirius, because of her two friends, but was James really included in that context?

"Lily! Your potion's boiling over!" Marlene hissed, snapping Lily back to full attention.

"Oh _shit_!" Lily exclaimed, turning down the heat. The Deloutious Potion was supposed to come out looking like a blue mist, but Lily's was navy.

"Alright class, times up! Please put a sample of your potion in the flask by your desk and write your name on it, hand it in to me and you may go." Professor Kernaghan told them in his board, drawling voice.

After she put a sample of her potion in the flask and waved her wand, clearing up the mess she had made, Lily handed in the flask to Professor Kernaghan, stewing in anger the whole time. She sung her bag over her back and gave one last glance in James's direction.

_He's still flirting with that slut!_ Lily thought angrily, watching as Kada touched his arm and laughed at something he said. It took almost all of her strength to keep from going over to them and slapping Kada hard in the face, not just because she was flirting with James, but because she had made moves on Remus and Sirius too. _She's such a whore! _An angry voice in Lily's head screamed.

"What's wrong Lil? Your looking pissed off." Ellie commented as they headed out of Potions and towards their next class – which was Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Blurlton, a stubby little guy with a missing leg.

"I'm not pissed off!" Lily hissed, unaware of who she was talking too. Marlene snorted with laughter.

"Right hun, whatever you say. Anyway, are you going to tell us why your acting like a hag?" Marlene questioned. Lily didn't say anything, for Marlene was with Remus and close behind them was Sirius and James. Of course hanging off James was Kada, who smirked at Lily when she glanced back.

"Nothings wrong!" Lily snapped, glaring at Kada before turning forwards again. Marlene, Ellie and Alice all exchanged looks. They had all seen who Lily was glaring at.

"So…" Remus coughed, nervously. Marlene snuggled into him as they walked, and Lily looked at them wistfully.

_Maybe one day….**NO** don't think like that Lily! _Lily scolded herself, picturing herself in the arms of her enemy. Suddenly she burst out laughing, it was all to much like a romance story. _Falling in love with my enemy, _Lily giggled.

"Um, Lily, what the fuck is wrong with you?" demanded Marlene, grabbing Lily by the arm as her friend giggled hysterically at absolutely nothing. They were nearing the hut were a young tall man named Hagrid lived. He was the grounds keeper, and in front of his hut was were the classes met for each Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Nothings wrong," Lily finally managed, shaking her head and still giggling. "I just thought of something really funny."

"Seriously Lil, I don't know _what's_ gotten into you lately," Marlene declared, shaking her head hopelessly.

"I think it's the love bug," Remus said, smirking slightly as he wrapped his arms around Marlene's waist.

Lily smacked him in the back of the head.

"Go snog Marlene!"

"With pleasure!" Remus winked.

**XXXX**

Lily sat in the Head's common room, lazing by the fire and reading a novel. She wasn't per say waiting up for James she was just reading a good book and sitting in front of the toasty fire.

_Who am I kidding?_ Lily sighed in frustration, putting her book down. _I **am** waiting up for him!_ She admitted. She knew this because usually when she read a good book, she was absorbed in it. But tonight she couldn't concentrate. She kept picturing James with Kada, the way Kada had touched his arm. It made her jealous, and she was afraid he was out with her as Lily read in front of the fire.

She sat there, staring off into the fire thinking of a million ways she could curse Kada, when James stumbled into the common room and stubbed his toe on the table.

"_Fuck_!" he swore, startling Lily out of her very vivid day dream of cursing Kada's face to resemble a hog's.

"James?" Lily questioned, looking over the couch and seeing James hopping on one foot. When he saw her he stopped hoping.

"Lily? What are you doing up? It's damn near one o'clock in the morning!" James asked, straightening and instantly forgetting about stubbing his toe.

"I was reading," Lily answered, speaking the half truth, "What were _you_ doing up?"

"I was with the guys," James shrugged, "you don't usually stay up so late on a school night." He pointed out, sitting beside her on the couch.

"Yeah well, it was an interesting book," Lily grumbled. James looked at the book tossed carelessly on the floor.

"It appears so," he said, grinning. Lily actually felt her heart melt. _What are you nuts girl?_ She asked herself, watching as his hazel eyes travelled to her lips. She could almost hear what he was thinking.

"Where were you?" she asked again, barely in a whisper. She noticed that his hair was wet, as if he had been outside in the pouring rain, as were his clothes.

"I told you," James smiled, "I was with Sirius, Remus and Peter." This time it was Lily who studied his lips. She had to admit, he _did_ have wonderful lips, lips that she would love to kiss… snapping back to attention, Lily looked up at him and smirked.

"Are you sure it wasn't with Kada?" she questioned innocently. She folded her legs and sat looking towards him with an amused look on her face, completely covering her true emotions.

"No," James frowned, still looking at her lips. "She's not my kind of girl,"

"Who's your kind of girl?" Lily asked. He seemed to be moving in closer to her, his eyes still transfixed on her lips.

He raised them briefly to look into her eyes. "You," he replied. Before she could say anything, James had tipped up her chin with his hand and kissed her. She allowed her lips to part so he could deepen the kiss, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. James kissed her with such intensity she had never felt before, she could feel ever raw emotion he had. It was like an electrical surge of energy.

Lily ran her hands through his hair as they kissed, and he moaned. For so long he had waited to taste Lily, to kiss her soft lips, and now it was happening. _Or am I just dreaming?_ James wondered as they tumbled down to a lying position on the couch, him on top.

He stopped kissing her for a moment, just so he could look at her. Her checks were flushed and her hair was flowing everywhere on the pillow, like a waterfall. Her green eyes were dark with passion, and she was breathing deeply.

She encircled her hands around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss, letting her own emotions creep into it.

He undid a few buttons on her blouse, feeling her silk bra.

"James," she moaned as he undid her bra and threw it onto the ground. Her skin was so creamy, better then he had ever imaged. She was warm underneath him, and she seemed to mould into his shape.

She could feel that he was already growing excited, and she loved having the feeling of him against her inner thy. It felt right, kissing him, touching him, just being held by him. But Lily was still scared.

"Yeah?" he whispered, kissing her neck as he cupped her breast.

"Stop, please stop," she said suddenly, gently pushing him off as she sat up and doing up her blouse. He looked at her, confused.

"I don't understand," he said. Lily closed her eyes, wondering how she could have let it happen.

She didn't know how to explain that she didn't want to just give her heart to one of the most notorious man-whores at Hogwarts.

"Why do you like me?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking into his. He was shocked to see they were full of tears.

"What do you mean why do I like you?" James asked, very confused now, "Your gorgeous, your smart, your everything I've ever wanted."

"How many girls have you said that too James?" she asked, her voice becoming cold, "How many have you fed lines to such as those so you could get them in bed?"

James looked shocked. He had no idea where any of this was coming from.

"Lily, what are you talking about?" he said, taking her gently by the hands.

"I won't let you hurt me James Potter, I won't let you hurt me like you've hurt all those other girls," she told him, her eyes shinnying with tears.

"Lily I wouldn't hurt you for the world," he said seriously, forcing her to look in his eyes by holding her chin up. "What are you so scared of?"

Lily kept her mouth closed. _I'm being foolish,_ she thought.

"I don't want to be one of those girls you date for three days before dumping, after you've gotten what you want." Lily told him, looking at the wall instead of his gorgeous hazel eyes that were now full of confusion, compassion, love and many other emotions she couldn't identify.

"Do you want to know why all those relationships didn't last, Lily?" James asked her, releasing her and looking at the ground.

"Why?" she asked, meaning for it to sound cold and careless, but it came out curious.

"Because I couldn't get you out of my head," James told her, looking up and meeting her eyes.

Lily frowned, confused.

"Lily," he said, trying to explain to her. He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes, she felt as if he was reading her soul, "I promise you I will never hurt you, and if you're not ready then I'll wait. I'd wait forever for you Lily Evans,"

She bit her lower lip, wanting to say he didn't have to wait forever, but before she could open her mouth to speak, he kissed her again. This time, gently and sweetly.


	7. Madam Puddifoot's

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter _sigh_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Madam Puddifoot's**

The next few weeks seemed to flow by to Lily, she could barely grasp what had happened that night in the Head's common room before October arrived, and a relationship between James and herself had already been established. She wasn't quite sure _what_ that relationship was, excellently, but it was there. Though their friends didn't know about their secret affair, Lily knew they suspected something.

They were celebrating yet another Quidditch victory against Slytherin, drowning Butterbeers and eating junk food, listening to music, talking and partying loud. Professor McGonagall had already come up once to tell them off, and she was expected back at any minute.

"That was a great game, did you see the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when we won the game? It was priceless!" Marlene exclaimed, curled up in Remus's arms.

"Yeah," Lily said distractedly, watching James from across the room. James and Sirius were goofing off, both holding their own mugs of Butterbeer. James had played very well, as always. Since he had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team they had not lost once. But after every victory they had a party, just for old sakes time.

Lily watched with narrowed eyes as Kada Connersby walked over to James, her hips swinging and what she probably thought as a seductive smile on her face. Lily personally thought she looked like a hag.

"Oh James, you played _wonderfully_!" Kada said in a tone heavily coated with seduction.

"Er, thanks," James said, barely looking at her as he turned back to face Sirius.

Lily smiled to herself, her relationship with James had progressed over the few weeks since the day in the Head's common room. They barely fought, and acted friendly around everyone. They worked together to get Head Duties finished, and almost every night repeated what had happened that night in the Head's common room, minus Lily's tears and questions.

"What are you smiling about Lily?" Ellie questioned, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Lily replied, turning to look at Ellie. She smiled widely. "I think you should make your move on Sirius."

Ellie had been considering for some time letting Sirius know how she felt, and before the party the girls had discussed that Ellie should just walk up to him and kiss him.

_It kind of worked on me, _Lily thought to herself, smiling secretively.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked nervously, her almond eyes wide with fear. Lily, Alice and Marlene all nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Ellie nodded and stood up. Ellie wasn't a shy one, usually when she liked a guy she went for it. She walked over to where James and Sirius were standing, pushing Kada out of her way ever so slightly, making Lily grin her thanks. Then Ellie wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck, pressing herself against him and kissing him deeply. Sirius, shocked by the expression on his face, quickly warmed to the idea and kissed her back.

James, forgetting all about Kada, walked over to where Lily, Marlene and Alice were sitting.

"By the looks of it, Sirius is going to be busy for a while, so I'm going to hang with you guys," James said, sitting down on the sofa beside Lily. He grinned, looking at Lily. "Do you mind telling me _what _that was about?"

"That was Ellie kissing Sirius," Lily shrugged, "she wanted to and we egged her on. I personally didn't think she'd actually do it."

"I did, you know Ellie," Alice said, smirking.

"Yes but this is _Sirius_, Ellie even said so herself," Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

James smiled at her, watching the expressions on her face. Her eyes had lit up when he approached, he was almost sure of it. He could feel the warmth of her thigh through his pants. She was wearing the school uniform skirt, only it was hitched up a little more then usually due to the way she was sitting, and it reviled a scrumptious amount of her upper thigh.

"Lily, I think it's time we turned in," James said, motioning to the exit. Though the party was still well alive, James had something he felt was important to ask her, and he couldn't ask her there. He wanted to talk to her in private, and the only really private place was their Heads common room.

Alice and Marlene raised their eyebrows at Lily questionably, but Lily just blushed and shrugged, getting up and following James out of the Gryffindor common room.

The Head's Quarters wasn't that far away from the Gryffindor common room, and it took less then five minutes to get there. He took her hand once the portrait had swung closed behind them, and was still holding it when they arrived in the Head's common room.

"Great, now they're going to think something's going on between us," Lily said sarcastically.

"There is, isn't there?" James asked thickly, full aware that there was. Lily smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her, pressing her body against his.

"I don't know, you tell me." She whispered, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him as he responded. He was fully aware that he was completely alone with Lily, with two beds in the next room and a sofa less then two feet in front of them, and she was kissing him, making him feel the millions of things that only her touch and taste could bring.

"I actually had a question to ask you," James said when they finally pulled apart, breathless.

"What's that?" Lily questioned, her hands sliding under James's shirt and feeling his muscular chest. He had abs to die for, this she knew, and biceps and triceps, all thanks to the long hours he spent playing Quidditch.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? As an official date." James asked, closing his eyes at her touch. Even though his eyes were closed, he could feel her smiling.

"Of course," she smiled, than frowned slightly. "Do you know how many I told you so's I'm going to get?"

James smirked, "A lot," She punched him gently on the arm.

"Sod off," she mumbled, "maybe if you didn't act so immature before, I would have realized it."

"So it's my fault you never realized how deeply in love you were with me?" James asked, bemused.

"Yeah, maybe if you had been sweeter to me, and not shagged have the population of girls at this school I would have known that you actually liked me."

"I didn't shag have the population of girls," James told her, still amused with the whole situation.

"Oh really?" Lily asked, standing on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't believe you, do you know how many girls comment on how good you were and how…amazing it was?"

"How many?" James asked, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Shay Jackson, Libby Tandson, Penelope Cranton, Amy Gold, Brandy Boudreau, Shelsee Greig, Ma–"

"Alright, I get the picture," James said laughing, "Don't you want to find out of those girls were right?"

"But of course," Lily whispered, kissing him deeply. "Eventually," she added in between kisses.

**XXXX**

"Lily, your looking very flushed this morning," Marlene commented when Lily finally did show up for breakfast. She had had the most amazing night, she had fooled around with James (though she didn't go all the way, she wasn't ready yet and she didn't want to end up like Shay Jackson or Libby Tandson) and had fallen asleep in his arms. She had also awoken in his arms, she couldn't explain it but it had been the most wonderful feeling.

"I'm just happy about going to Hogsmeade today," Lily replied, smiling sweetly at her friend.

"Why are you so happy about going to Hogsmeade? I mean, we've been there tons of times before, it's nothing new," Ellie questioned in between mouthfuls of scrabbled eggs.

"Merlin your eating habits are almost as good as Sirius's!" Lily said in disgust, looking away.

"Hey, I heard that," Sirius said in a voice full of mock hurt as he sat down beside Ellie. Ellie blushed a deep shade of red, her mouth still full of scrabbled eggs, and she attempted to swallow them. "You look cute with your mouth full," Sirius said cheekily, raising his eyebrows. Ellie swatted at him, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Wow, _something's_ going on between them," James said, taking a seat beside Lily.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"We're going to Hogsmeade today," James said, grabbing a piece of toast off of Lily's plate. He was looking only at her, and smiling cheekily at her. Lily felt her heart flutter.

"I know," she said, becoming lost in his hazel eyes as they stared deepily into her's.

"_We're_ going to Hogsmeade today," James repeated. He was sitting very close to Lily.

Lily glanced around the table, noticing that all her friends were preoccupied, Marlene and Remus were kissing innocently, Sirius and Ellie were flirting like mad, and Alice was talking with Amerilla Trankings, a sixth year girl.

"I know," she said in barely a whisper, turning to look at him again.

_She's so beautiful, how can someone be so perfect?_ James wondered, abandoning the toast he had stolen off of Lily's plate, his hands itched to touch her.

"You should eat something," Lily told him, "I can hear your stomach rumbling."

"It's not for food," James replied, still looking into her emerald green eyes. His eyes lowered, staring at her chest, then slowly looked back up at her face. She smirked, leaning forward a little, just to tease him. She had left the first three buttons of her blouse undone.

"Have something to eat James," she said, before going back to her own breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Lily stood up, her breakfast finished. Many other students also were getting up, forming a line by the main castle doors while Flitch collected their permission forms.

Lily, Marlene, Alice, Ellie, and the Marauders all joined the line, talking amongst themselves about what they were going to get. It seemed that since Marlene and Remus had started dating, the Marauders were around more. And now that Ellie and Sirius had something going on, they were around even more so, plus not to mention James and Lily, though technically their friends didn't know there even _was_ a James and Lily.

"Let's go window shopping!" Ellie suggested after they all stepped into the cool October wind once Flitch had checked for their permission forms.

"Yeah, I need some new robes," Alice agreed, nodding her head.

The walk to Hogsmeade was full of Sirius and Ellie flirting like made, almost attached to the lips. Remus, who was much more sweeter with Marlene, had his arm around her and seemed to see only her.

"Lily and I have to go do some Head's business first," James told them when they finally entered the very busy village of Hogsmeade. He passed a look with Lily. She took the hint and nodded in agreement, pretending that it was an annoying thing that must be done when Alice sent her a pleading look, not wanting to be left behind with two lovebirds, two horn dogs, and Peter.

"We're supposed to go shopping for decorations for the ball," Lily lied, speaking clearly and rolling her eyes, "We only have a few more weeks to sort out all the details. It's such a drag, but Professor McGonagall suggested we get it done early so we're not rushing around."

"Alright," Alice sighed, probably wishing at that moment that Frank was there for company instead of Peter, "Well, see you guys later?"

"Yeah we'll meet at the Three Broomsticks around midday," James said, waving as they walked off.

"So what do you have in mind for this 'date'?" Lily questioned once they were out of sight.

"Madam Puddifoot's of course," James replied, sending her a cheeky smile. Madam Puddifoot's was a very sappy pub were all the lovebirds went, it was full of romantic senses and snogging couples.

"Very discreet Potter," Lily joked. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, smelling her hair. She used a shampoo that smelt like lilacs, and he loved the smell of it.

"You smell good," he mumbled into her hair as they headed towards the cheesy little pub.

Lily's heart fluttered again, she rested her head against his board chest and sighed contently.

He loved the feeling of her in his arms, the way she fit was so perfect. It was like it was meant to be, and of course, he had known it was meant to be all along.

"Ladies first," James smiled, pushing open the door and bowing. Lily smiled and shook her head, pulling him in behind her. She glanced around the pub, and wasn't at all surprised to see several couples snogging over cups of hot chocolate. A few people from Hogwarts pulled apart to look up at stare as James led her to a booth in the far corner, away from most prying eyes.

Lily tried to ignore the whispers as she sat down in the seat James had pulled out for her. She had been thinking about it a lot lately, and what she really wanted was to be with James. She was going to have to get used to all the whispers and rumours. People liked to gossip, and the people at Hogwarts had probably never dreamed of James and Lily as an actual item, except for their close friends of course.

"What can I get you dearies?" questioned Madam Puddifoot as she came over to their discreet little table with a pad and paper.

"Two cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top," James ordered, flashing Madam Puddifoot a charming smile.

"And who's this pretty lady with you today James?" Madam Puddifoot questioned after she had written down their orders.

"This is Lily Evans," James said, smiling as he looked at Lily.

"New girlfriend?" Madam Puddifoot asked, her eyebrows raising. James grinned.

"Yep,"

"Well she's very pretty," Madam Puddifoot said before heading back over to the counter.

"Why are you blushing Lily?" James asked, amused.

"I'm not blushing, I just found it weird. She was talking about me like I wasn't even in the room," Lily replied, taking off her cloak. It was quite warm and stuffy in Madam Puddifoot's, and she was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the people snogging around her. The few that weren't snogging were craning their necks trying to spy on her and James.

"So, how many girls to do you take to Madam Puddifoot's?" Lily asked innocently, looking up at James. He smiled sheepishly.

"Only a few, mostly by their request. Have you been here before?" he asked her, drinking her up with his eyes. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"You haven't," he replied, smirking slightly, it wasn't an arrogant self-centred smirk, but a causal smirk. Lily loved how his lips seemed to form that delicious shape almost naturally.

"You haven't made it easy for any guy to approach me and ask me here, now have you?" Lily replied, smirking back. She was referring to the tons of times when a guy went to ask her out and James would pull something and the guy would be found days later in some abandoned classroom, or break out in hives.

James smirked again, "I didn't want them to deflower my flower," he said, leaning forward a little. Lily blushed slightly, just the way he had called her his flower sent shivers down her spine, but not the cold shivers, the warm shivers.

"There you are loves," Madam Puddifoot said, placing two flower pattern mugs of hot chocolate in front of them.

"Thank you," James said, smiling. She nodded and winked before walking away to serve someone else. "Try it, it's really good," he urged. Lily daintily sipped from her mug, then licked her lips.

"It is very good," she replied. He had been watching her with a strange look on his face. "What James? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You missed some," James said, referring to the whip cream on her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her, tasting the whip cream.

She lost herself in the sweet ecstasy of the kiss, his soft lips hungrily kissing her's, and Lily never wanted to leave that moment.

* * *

_So what did you all think of this chapter? I hope I'm not rushing things, but they do tend to rush when your in love, am I right? _

_To my avid readers: Thanks so much for the feedback and I most certainly will keep writing! I hope you all enjoy my sappy little view on James and Lily's relationship! _

_You know what to do, REVIEW :)_


	8. Goosebumps and Dresses

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own HP.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Goosebumps and Dresses**

When Lily and James broke away a few moments later, his head was still spinning.

"You do that so well," Lily mumbled, almost in a dazed state. James smiled, his heart still pounding in his chest.

"Thanks," he replied, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. His was fully aware that people from their school were now staring at them, but he ignored them. He seemed to be in his own little world with Lily, and it was almost like there was no one else in the room. He could hear them distantly talking, but all that he really saw was Lily.

"So," Lily said, rubbing her arms. She had Goosebumps, and it wasn't because she was cold.

James reached across the small table and took Lily's hands in his own.

"Lily, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" he asked, looking at her and smiling.

"I am out with you," Lily replied, smiling innocently.

"Don't play coy, you know what I mean. I want you to be my steady girlfriend."

"Ok," Lily answered, smiling wider still. He grinned at her.

"So we're officially going out then?" he inquired, rubbing his thumb against her hand.

"Yes," she replied. It was a wonderful sensation whenever James touched her.

"When are we going to tell the others?"

"I suppose when we go to meet them," she replied with a smile. She was ready to tell the world that she liked James Potter. Who once had been her enemy was now her lover, and Lily suspected he was her one and only true love.

They discussed the Samhain Ball, only because they felt obliged to.

"You know we have to go together right?" Lily told him, her hands still in his.

"Yes, but I want to go with you anyway." James replied.

"Well our costumes should match, I'm thinking of going as Cinderella." Lily said, brushing back a piece of her hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"That's a good idea, I love that fairy tale," James nodded.

"You read fairy tales?" Lily questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"When I was little." James answered.

Lily smirked, not really believing him. "Yeah ok James, I bet you curl up by the fire with a big book of fairy tales every chance you get."

"You found me out," he smiled.

Nearly half and hour later, they finished their hot chocolates and got up to go after paying for their drinks and left a tip on the table for Madam Puddifoot. James helped Lily into her coat and slide his arm around her waist, pulling her close again.

"Look at them, they look like something extremely shocking has happened," he mumbled, a slight grin playing on his face as he nodded to a few of their peers.

"Well, to them, something extremely shocking _has _happened." Lily replied, pushing open the door.

"About what?" James questioned, slightly confused.

"About _us_, the most unlikely couple in Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Who says we're the most unlikely couple at Hogwarts?" James asked her, drawing her closer, "I, for one, have been telling people over and over that you love me."

"Who says I love you?" Lily asked, looking up at him and smiling innocently.

"This," James replied, spinning her around and crashing his mouth to hers, kissing her so passionately that Lily felt her knees grow so weak that she was leaning on him for support as they stood in the middle of the street kissing. He ended the kiss and smiled smugly down at her. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

"That proves nothing," Lily denied as they resumed walking towards the Three Broomsticks.

"I beg to differ," James said huskily, his eyes still on her as they pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks.

Lily glanced around for a moment, then spotted her friends sitting with the Marauders at a table near the back. They were all chatting and joking around, but stopped when Lily and James approached.

"Well, well, well, shopping for decorations for the ball?" Alice said, clicking her tongue as they all ogled at the pair. James's arm was still around Lily's waist and she was still pressed closed to him.

"What is going on here?" Marlene demanded, "You two aren't a couple, are you?"

"Actually yeah, we are." James replied, pulling out a seat for Lily. She sat down and smiled up at him, touching his hand as it rested for a moment on her shoulder.

"James asked me out today, I said yes." Lily told them. She looked around the table at her friends; everyone had their jaw dropped in shock.

"Your joking mate?" Sirius said in disbelief. James shook his head, smiling.

"No I'm serious," he told them, sitting down and taking Lily's hand.

"They're playing some kind of twisted joke on us," Sirius said, turning to look at Remus, "any minute now they're going to admit it,"

"I think they're telling the truth," Remus said. Ellie squealed in delight.

"Oh it's so perfect!" she said, grabbing Sirius by the arm and practically jumping in her seat. Lily rolled her eyes, feeling the blush creep up her neck.

"We were going for exclusive, but that kind of died when James took me to Madam Puddifoot's." Lily exclaimed, pushing James gently in his firm stomach and smiling at him.

"He took you to Madam Puddifoot's? _Aww_ that's so romantic!" Marlene sighed, then turning to Remus she demanded in a mock jealous voice, "Why don't you ever take me there?"

While Remus stuttered his reply, Sirius stared at James as if he was insane.

"Somebody bloody well pinch me," Sirius said, shaking his head, "I have no clue what's going on."

Ellie pinched him, "Well Sirius, James and Lily are going out. That's what's going on."

"Ouch!" Sirius complained, rubbing his arm where she had pinched him. "That hurt!"

"Oh your such a baby, let me kiss it better," Ellie said, rolling her eyes and locking lips (yet again) with Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes at Ellie.

"Um yeah, James and I aren't the only ones who have got some explaining to do." Lily laughed, her deep rich laugh that sent shivers down James's spine, and he just wanted to take her in his arms.

"We're just friends with benefits," Sirius said when they broke apart, a wide grin on his face. He didn't catch Ellie's face crumbling for a moment, but Lily and James, who were sitting across from them, did. However, Ellie quickly regained her composure.

"So tell us, how long has this been going on?" she asked after taking a deep breath.

Lily gave her an encouraging smile; she knew this was tearing Ellie apart. Ellie didn't like being treated like a plaything, and Lily knew she wouldn't stand for it forever.

"Few weeks ago," James told them, shrugging, "I don't see why our love life is of any importance to you all," He made a mental note to talk to Sirius later, probe his best mates mind and see what was really going on. He could tell by Ellie's look that she wanted to be more then just friends with benefits, and James felt it was up to him to plant the idea in Sirius's head.

"I knew it would happen," Peter said, squeaking in delight.

"I think the whole school knew it would happen," Alice smirked.

"Yes, the school is going to be in such an uproar over this," Marlene agreed, nodding.

"Why would they be in such an uproar?" Peter questioned blankly. Everybody rolled their eyes at him.

"Because it's James Potter and Lily Evans, you do the math Wormtail," Sirius said bluntly.

"I don't like math," Peter said, frowning.

XXXX 

"What about this dress Lily? It totally brings out your eyes," Marlene asked, holding up a very gorgeous green strapless dress that Lily thought was far too elegant for her. They had left the boys to go dress browsing for the Samhain Ball.

"The price, Marlene," she sighed, "Besides, it's kind of like a costume ball, and I'm going as Cinderella."

"Er, who's Cinderella?" asked Ellie from behind a rack of dresses, coming from a Pureblood family meant that she didn't know of the fairy tales that Lily adored.

"It's a fairy tale," Lily replied, "A peasant girl meets Prince Charming and he falls in love, that sort of thing."

"Who's going to be your Prince Charming?" Ellie asked, emerging from in behind dress racks.

"Who do you think Elle? Come on your just as bad as Wormtail," Marlene joked, putting the emerald green dress she had held up for Lily back on the rack.

"Oh Merlin! I see it! It's perfect!" gasped Lily, rushing towards a white gown that positively shimmered on its hanger. "It looks just like the caption in my Fairy Tale book!"

"It's beautiful Lily, try it on," Alice said, pushing Lily towards the dressing rooms with the dress.

A few minutes later she emerged. Her friends all gasped; Lily looked positively stunning in the gown. It revealed her back and it seemed to sparkle all the way up. Lily almost glowed.

"Of course my hair will be up," Lily said, twirling in the mirror. The dress seemed to mould perfectly to her body, and she loved how it fit her figure.

"That looks amazing, totally get it!" Alice exclaimed, while Marlene and Ellie murmured in agreement.

"What are you guys going as?" Lily asked.

"Dunno yet, we still have loads of time." Ellie said. Lily nodded, glancing at herself in the mirror again.

"But we were supposed to be browsing today, not deciding." Lily frowned.

"Yes but grab it before it's gone, next time we come back it might not be there," Ellie wisely pointed out.

"Alright, it's settled. I'm getting the dress," Lily declared, changing into her robes. She carried it over to the counter and paid for it while Marlene, Ellie and Alice all continued to browse.

* * *

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I know some of you wanted to see a secret affair going on, but I've read that so many times in different stories, I wanted this one to be a little...more me. I rush into relationships. Besides, Lily's really in love, and she knows it too ;)_

_REVIEW people, I live for your reviews!_


	9. The Finest Red Wine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...nor will I ever

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Finest Red Wine**

By the following Monday, news had spread about Lily Evans and James Potter's hook up. Lily grinded her teeth in annoyance at the whispers and "I told you so's" she was receiving. _Merlin, what's the big deal? It's just James and me! It's not like it's the Queen of England and Dumbledore!_ Lily angrily thought as she took her seat in Transfiguration.

James however, was enjoying it. In the morning he had walked right up to Lily as she sat at the Gryffindor table and had given her a big kiss. She had turn beat red, and practically the whole school had been watching. He loved the way she had pushed him away – not that he liked being pushed away by Lily, but he found it to be amusing because she had lustfully kissed him back before doing it.

"Oh Merlin Lily, it's about time!" exclaimed Shannon Jackson, one of Lily's not so close friends. She had never really clicked with Shannon as she had with Marlene, Alice, and Ellie, but they still talked.

"What's about time?" James asked, taking the empty seat beside Lily and draping his arm around her. She smiled weakly at him as his hazel eyes swept over her, a playful grin on his face. All anger and annoyance she felt towards him evaporated at the very sight of him.

"You too, together, I totally saw it coming," Shannon smiled, shaking her platinum blonde head, "It just took a long while."

"Everyone's been saying that, you know?" Lily whispered when Shannon had walked back up to her seat.

"I know, guess they all believed me over you," James smirked, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I guess your kicking Ellie out of her seat?" Lily questioned, her eyebrow raised questionably. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll mind sitting beside Sirius." He shrugged, the casual smirk still playing on his lips. Her eyes lingered on his lips, the way they took that delicious form whenever he smiled at her. She wanted to kiss him again, to taste him and feel his lips come crashing down on hers.

Class had started and Professor McGonagall had instructed them all to continue transforming teapots into cats. James had already transformed their teapot into a cat, and they got the credit. Lily was still struggling with it. She had James turn it back into the teapot so she could practise.

"You say it like this, _Transferino_," James instructed, his hand over Lily's as he showed her how to direct the wand.

"Thanks," she mumbled, staring at a fluffy cat that had suddenly taken the place of the teapot.

"Are you planning on doing anything tonight?" James asked her, reminding her of her lustful thoughts. She blushed a little, thinking about how wonderful it would be if she just let go and allowed James to take her.

"No, not really," she replied.

"Do you feel like taking a jaunt around Hogwarts?" he asked, grinning mysteriously, "Think of it as a date,"

"Ok," Lily replied, smiling up at him.

"Don't eat supper and wear Muggle clothes," he added, confusing and alluring Lily all the more.

**XXXX**

Lily spent the rest of the day thinking about what plans James had for them. He had warned them that they might go off school property, and that he was taking them somewhere special.

After supper, she showered and got ready. She wanted to look great, so she dressed up. She curled her hair, put on makeup, and wore Muggle clothes. She picked out tight hip hugging jeans with sexy tears in the knees and a white halter-top with a matching white handbag. She was also wearing the black heals that Marlene had practically forced her to buy during a shopping trip in the summer.

Since she had gotten her Apparation licence when she turned seventeen, Lily had been able to see her friends more over the summer, and they had gone on many shopping expeditions.

"Lil, are you ready yet?" James called from behind her closed door.

"Yeah, coming!" Lily called, quickly putting her silver hoop earrings into her lobes. She grabbed her purse and got up from her vanity table.

"Merlin Lily, you look gorgeous, as always," James winked as Lily threw open her door.

"Where are we going James?" she asked him, walking into his arms and kissing him.

He grinned, "My secret, we better get going, come on," he said, taking her hand.

James smiled again when they touched, leading her out of the Head's Quarters. It was late and they had to sneak to avoid being caught. Of course, they weren't caught.

They left the castle and walked for about twenty minutes. Lily's feet were starting to hurt from her heals, and she kept tripping over stones. James caught her every time and prevented her from falling. However, her ankles were taking quite a beating from being twisted. James seemed to sense this and picked her up, carrying her over the uneven ground.

"Thanks," Lily said for what seemed like the one hundredth time that night. They were walking away from the wizard-inhabited town of Hogsmeade, and heading east somewhere.

"No problem, I don't know why you girls wear those things. They're deadly," James replied, "Anyway, we're almost there."

"Where is there?"

"A Muggle village called Nortonville, they don't know about Hogwarts. I figured it would be alright for us to go here…that way nobody could recognize us and tell Dumbledore." James grinned. He set her down on the cobblestone street and took her hand, leading her to a nice Italian restaurant.

"Italian?" Lily inquired, raising her eyebrows elegantly. James grinned at her.

"Nothing but the best for my Lily flower," he winked, opening the door for her, her hand still in his.

They approached a young waitress.

"Do you have reservations?" she inquired, looking at a large book, undoubtedly full of peoples reservations.

"Yes, Potter, James," James replied, smiling at her.

"Of course, right this way Mr. Potter," the woman said, leading them to a secluded table for two with candles and menus. "I'll be your waitress tonight and my name is Leah, would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, we'd like a bottle of your finest red wine," James told her, smiling at her.

"Sure, no problem," she smiled, heading towards the kitchen and leaving them to decide what to order.

"How come she didn't ask you for ID?" Lily asked, opening her menu.

"Simple spell, we appear to be older then we look," James winked. Lily smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly.

"We're supposed to be Head boy and Girl," she scolded him half heartily.

"Ah yes my gorgeous Lily flower, but we _are_drinking responsible, we aren't driving." James replied. Lily smirked and shook her head.

"I think I'll order the Chicken Alfredo," she told him, looking up.

"Sounds good to me, I'll get the same thing." James replied, setting down his menu and looking deeply into Lily's eyes.

_This is right, _he thought, looking into her pools of green eyes, _this is meant to be._

"Have you two decided on your order?" the waitress, Leah, questioned when she returned with the red wine.

"Yes, we'd like an order of garlic bread to start with, and my love girl here would love a plate of the Chicken Alfredo. I myself will have the Italian Special." James said, smiling while he gave the order. The waitress wrote it down, than she nodded and collected the menus before heading off to the kitchen.

James poured them both wine into crystal wine glasses, and handed one to Lily. They sipped at it as they talked, content with just being with each other.

Lily sighed contently, bringing James's gaze back to her face. She had curled her hair, and he longed to run his fingers through the curly locks. He could smell the sent of her, and it was intoxicating. She was wearing lip-gloss, and he imaged himself kissing her then and there. Nervously, he fiddled with the collar of his shirt. _Down James, we're in a public place, _he reminded himself. He was still amazed that with every move she made, she had him hypnotized.

"So, how do you know about this town?" Lily asked him.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter and I stumbled across it on one of our journeys," James replied, smiling at her.

"Oh really? And what journey was that?" she questioned, smirking slightly. He shrugged.

"Can't remember, we found it way back in second-year."

"Have you taken any other girls here?" Lily asked him, searching his eyes.

"Nope, you're the first and only," he replied, holding her gaze. She smiled again, her emerald green eyes sparkling. James knew, that if he had been standing, then his legs would have gone weak.

They were lost in their own world, and it took the waitress three tries to get their attention. She placed their plates in front of them, smiling.

"Enjoy your meal," she said before walking off to serve someone else.

"You handle these situations with an adult aura." Lily commented, sampling her food. It was really good, she hadn't had good Italian in a long time. It was funny how James knew she liked Italian so much, she wondered if he knew any other little details about her.

"The joys of being a Potter," James said shrugging. He tried his, and finding it to be excellent as always. He reached over the table and stool a taste of Lily's.

"Still your table manors need some improvement." She giggled, shaking her head. James smiled sheepishly.

"I like Chicken Alfredo," he replied.

"Well why didn't you get your own?" Lily questioned, still looking amused.

"Now where's the fun in that?" James retorted, grinning, "I wouldn't get to steal off of your plate,"

They chatted throughout their meal, laughing and enjoying the wine. All too soon it seemed, they were finished and paying the bill. Lily reached into her purse to give the waitress a tip, but James prevented her.

"I have it covered," he grinned. "Besides, I don't think you have any Muggle money on you," In truth, Lily did not, she still rolled her eyes at him through as he took her hand and lead her out of the store.

"What time is it?" Lily questioned as James swept her off her feet – remembering all the trouble she had had walking over uneven ground and stones.

"Nearly one," James replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her purse hanging loosely over his back, and smiled at him.

"It's a school night," she said, pretending to scold him.

"Well, at least I didn't promise your Daddy I'd have you back by eleven," James said, laughing.

"I doubt my dad would have let me leave the house with you," she commented after a moment of thought.

"Why not?"

"Because you have that delinquent look about you, the unruly hair," (as she said this she ran her hand through his hair) "those mischievous lips," (as she said this she kissed him softly) "and this very toned body," (as she said this she ran her hand down his chest)

"I see why there's such good reason to…er, fear me," James said, smiling. He was breathing deeply, and not from the effort of carrying Lily, as she was as light as feathers to him, but from the effect she was having on him.

He carried her up to the steps of the castle, than he gently set her down. He took her hand, smiling warmly at her as they snuck back to their Quarters.

"Oh James, I had such a good time!" Lily said once the portrait had swung shut behind them. She threw herself into his arms and started kissing him, giving him no time to reply.

"Tonight?" James asked, raising his eyebrows when they had finally broken apart. Lily had been saving herself for the one that she loved, and she knew it was James. _There might not be a tomorrow,_ a voice whispered wisely in her head.

"Yes," Lily mumbled. He grinned at her, picking her up again and carrying her to his bed.


	10. Barely Breathing

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, only some of the characters (such as Marlene, Ellie, and Kada etc basically anyone you don't know from the books).

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Barely Breathing**

James awoke the next morning with Lily nestled in his arms, her soft creamy skin exposed. She was still asleep. He smiled to himself, recalling the memory of last night. The way she had felt underneath him, the way that their bodies seemed to mould together as one.

Needless to say, they barely slept at all. James knew that they would be running late if he didn't wake Lily up, but she looked just like an angel and he didn't want to disturb her. After watching her sleep for a few more minutes, he gently stroked her cheek to awaken her.

Groaning, Lily rolled over closer to him and her pretty green eyes fluttered open. She saw him and smiled, blushing a little when she realized she was wearing nothing. She didn't regret last night at all. She had been waiting for her one and only true love before having sex, and she felt that James was her one and only, though she wouldn't admit that to him - _yet_.

"I've seen it all last night," he commented as she went to wrap the blanket around her.

"Fair point," Lily nodded, leaving the blanket alone and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "Morning,"

"Morning," James replied, kissing her back. "Um, yeah we have fifteen minutes to get to class."

"Shit!" Lily exclaimed, practically jumping out of the bed. She frantically looked around the room for her clothes – James room looked as if a Tornado had hit it.

"Look for them later, you have other clothes," James pointed out.

"Oh Merlin, I have to have a shower!" Lily moaned, still in the process of finding her clothes while James looked at her, slight amused but fully turned on.

"So do I, we should have one together to save time," he suggested cheekily.

Lily thought it over, than regretfully shook her head. "Sorry James, but if we shower together, I doubt we'll be showering," She said, exiting James's room.

"Damn," he mumbled with a grin, shaking his head ever so slightly. A few moments later he could hear the shower turn on, and decided to go pay Lily a little visit.

As he had suspected, she left the door unlocked, and he took it as an invitation.

Lily was in the process of rinsing out her hair, the days robes were set out on the counter.

"Knew you couldn't stay away Potter," Lily joked when she felt the curtain move and James climb into the shower behind her.

"Yeah well, an unlocked door to me is an invitation." James replied, kissing her neck. Lily sighed contently, leaning back against him. She could feel his penis, completely hard against her.

"We're going to be late James," she replied.

"We'll catch up. It's not like we're intentionally skiving off classes for the heck of it. Tell McGonagall we had important Head Duties," he replied, "technically we do," he added suggestively and laughed.

Lily ran her hands along his chest, lower and lower until she stroked him. He was already completely hard.

"Maybe tonight James," Lily whispered, kissing him lustfully before stepping out of the shower and getting dressed as quick as she could.

"Damn it again," James said, knowing that he would be late for class.

Lily smiled, closing the door behind her. She knew what he would be doing. _Serves him right,_ Lily thought.

**XXXX**

Lily was finishing up her homework when James stormed into their private common room. He was soaked from the rain outside and in his Quidditch robes, obviously annoyed about something to do with Quidditch.

"Hi James," Lily smiled. He stomped over to her and pulled her up from her seat effortlessly, roughly kissing her. His kiss was full of passion and fire, and it left her breathless.

"Thanks to _you_, I've been wanting to do that and more all day. I couldn't focus in any of my classes and I couldn't focus during Quidditch, _during Quidditch_ Lily, do you know how rare that is? In fact it's never happened to me before!" His hazel eyes were full of lust and where hungrily looking over her.

Lily smiled, seductively swaying her hips as she walked to the fire to add another log, in doing so bending down a little.

"Stop doing that!" James groaned, watching her.

"Doing what?" Lily questioned innocently, walking back over to him with a sway in her hips.

"_That_!"

"Oh you mean this?" Lily asked, pulling off James's wet robes. She ran her hands over his hard chest, than rested them on his waistline.

"This better be going somewhere," James mumbled, memorized by the way she moved. She stroked his jeans, feeling him through the denim.

"Is James hungry?" Lily purred, still stroking him. James removed his wands from his jeans, quickly saying a Birth Control spell before anything went further.

"Very hungry," he said, setting his wand down and taking off Lily's top.

They tumbled on to the floor in a tangle of limbs and clothes half off. Lily could barely breath, and not just from James being half on her either.

Half an hour later, they lay sprawled out on the rug in front of the fireplace, snuggling close together.

"Because of you I'm not going to get my Charms homework done," Lily said, trying to hide her smile.

"I didn't get anything done all day," James retorted, pulling her closer still and kissing her neck softly.

Lily was quiet for a few moments.

"Lily, what's on your mind?" asked James, noticing the change in atmosphere of the room.

"I was wondering something," Lily replied, rolling over to look at him. His hair was as messy as ever, and his glasses were askew on his face. His hazel eyes were full of love for her, and she could see it clearly written on his face.

"What were you wondering?" he questioned.

"I was wondering why you liked me, and why you never gave up on me when I turned you down,"

"Lily, don't you get it by now? I don't just like you, I'm in love with you, for every reason in the world. Because your pretty, because your smart, because you have the most amazing personality, and because I just love you. I can't explain it." James told her, speaking softly and sincerely as he ran his hand through her locks of dark red hair.

Lily smiled softly, "Why didn't you give up on me?"

"Because I would wait forever for you," he replied, kissing her softly. Lily snuggled even closer in his arms, satisfied with his answer. She wasn't ready to admit that she had fallen for James Potter too.

XXXX 

The next day in Potions class, Lily was leaning over her cauldron while her closest neighbour Marlene went to hand in her flask. Lily was slowly and carefully checking and rechecking her work before putting a sample of what she had created into a flask and labelling it when someone came up to her and sat in Marlene's seat.

Expecting it to be James, Lily turned her head with a smile, which quickly vanished when she saw Kada sitting there, tossing her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist.

"What do you want Kada?" Lily sighed. Kada, who had a dangerous look in her cold eyes, glared at Lily.

"To warn you," she smirked.

"Warn me about what?" Lily asked, growing impatient as she usually did when someone she didn't like was bothering her.

"Stay away from James," Kada hissed, leaning over the table a little so only Lily could hear her.

"Excuse me?" Lily demanded, her face turning pink with furry. Who was Kada to tell her to stay away from James?

"You heard me," Kada smirked, leaning back. "I'm going to end up with him, after all, Purebloods only fool around with Mudbloods for a while, and guess what Lily? I'm a Pureblood, just like James."

With that statement Lily could barely open her mouth, she was so angry.

"I don't think so Kada, and listen to me you slut, if you so much as_ touch _James, you'll deeply regret it." Lily hissed back, her own eyes flashing twelve times more dangerous then Kada's. She raised her wand meaningfully, while Kada sat there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"This isn't over Lily," she whispered as Marlene headed back over to her seat, "I will get James,"

"Don't count on it bitch," Lily said as Kada got up and went back over to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Marlene questioned, seeing her best friend standing their with a look of utter most hatred glaring at Kada Connersby as if she wanted to curse her into a thousand pieces.

The bell rang before Lily could open her mouth to reply. She filled the flask with a sample of her potion and labelled it, handing it in to Professor Kernaghan and storming out of the room.

"Lily wait up!" Marlene called, chasing after her and shrugging her shoulders at James's questioning look. Lily didn't slow down, she didn't have too. Marlene soon caught up with her, slightly out of breath. "Merlin Lily why are you so pissed?"

"Kada Connersby!" Lily hissed, her teeth clenching together in anger.

"What did she have to say?" Marlene asked, still breathing heavily from the run.

"She told me that James was basically only fooling around with me and didn't actually care about me, and that he was Pureblood and I was Mudblood. She told me she was going to get James, and I should stay away from him," Lily said, holding back the angry tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. What pissed her off the most was that everything Kada had said had, at some point, crossed Lily's mind.

Did James actually care about her or was he using her? Did blood actually matter?

"Lily you know that's not true!" Marlene exclaimed, her face white with anger. Lily was still walking down the hall at a very fast pace.

"Do I?" Lily retorted, not looking at her friend, "Tell Professor Galloway that I can't make it to Muggle Studies." She added before taking a different route and rushing up to the Head's Quarters.

Marlene called after her, but didn't follow. That Lily was thankful for. Marlene was her best friend, but Lily was to angry to talk about feelings at the moment and she really didn't want to explode at Marlene.

"Caput Draconis," Lily said the password roughly before even being asked. The pretty witch scowled at her.

"_Somebody's _in a mood!" she said, swinging her portrait open. Lily stormed threw it and tossed her bag on the floor before throwing herself on the sofa.

Lily had a splitting headache, probably from keeping in all the anger she felt. She rubbed her temple, stewing in anger. She couldn't _believe_ Kada had the nerve to tell her to stay away from her own boyfriend! _That bitch has another thing coming if she actually believes James would go for her!_ Lily thought angrily.

Then she remembered, the year before, James _had _gone out with Kada Connersby.

* * *

_Thanks everyone for the reviews! It took me longer to write this story because...well, it's a horny one lol they're rather difficult to write...or I think. I like romantic ones better...and sad ones, but meh they are in love. _

**WhiteCamellia:** Thank you, I liked it better then a secret affair too;)

**BlazeAngleDragon: **But cliffhangers are so much fun :( ! Leaves you wanting more and wondering what happens next right? So I'll keep on doing it;)

**Slytherin Rogue:** Thank you so much :) I'm glad your enjoying it!

**Ravenclaw Steph:** Thank you too :)

**i-love-pets:** Personally I love Lily and James stories, and I adore how he swept her off her feet in this too.Don't we all enjoy a good sweeping off our feet now and then?

**greengrl:** Lol thanks, I love your stories too :) I guess we are both Lily and James fans:)

**Jingle-Bellz-ROCK: **Thanks so much, it's comments like that that make me want to hurry up and write a chapter (which I'm doing now, teehee)

**Cora-lenna:** I'm glad that you like it, I wanted it to be nice and fluffly, you know the usual love story...with my own twists.

**_You know what to do, review!_**


	11. Purebloods and Mudbloods

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are J.K Rowlings. Don't sue :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Purebloods and Mudbloods**

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked as he came through the portrait and went to join her on the couch. She looked really pissed off; he couldn't remember ever seeing her this pissed off. _I don't think even **I've** made her that angry, _James thought, wondering what in the hell could have ticked her off that much.

When Marlene had returned looking slightly frazzled, angry and confused, James had demanded to know what was wrong. Marlene had only mumbled something about Kada Connersby and that he should go talk to her, so he gave a message to Sirius to tell his teacher that he wasn't feeling good.

"Nothing James, I just want to be alone," Lily replied, _So I can think of another twenty ways to curse Kada Connersby,_ She viscously thought.

"Well to bad, because I'm not going to leave you alone." James said gruffly, taking her in his arms against her will. She struggled but got nowhere – Lily Evans was strong, but James was stronger. He held her against him until she stopped struggling, then he started running his hand through her hair to calm her down a little. _Maybe she'll actually tell me what's going on if she's calm,_ James thought.

He was surprised when Lily broke out in tears. Lily rarely cried, and if she did then there was a good reason behind it. These were angry, hurt tears. Even though he had rarely seen her cry he already knew the differences.

"Lily what the hells going on?" he asked hoarsely, still holding her. She didn't reply for several minutes, and James thought it would be best if he just let her cry it out.

Finally, around seven minutes later, she stopped.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" James asked. Lily sighed.

"I'm just really frustrated okay?" Lily replied, struggling to move again. She didn't want to leave the safety of James's arms, but she was afraid that if she stayed then she would tell him everything.

For some odd reason Lily didn't _want_ James to know. She didn't want him thinking she was already possessive, when they had barely been dating for four days. Since she realized her feelings for James, her world had turned upside down; she actually felt the hole of loneliness in her heart close up. She was afraid of losing him once she finally realized her feelings. Lily hated to admit it – but she was scared that Kada was right.

"Does it have something to do with Kada Connersby?" James asked, his voice extremely grave sounding.

"It doesn't matter," Lily sighed. James raised her chin so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Yes it does," he said, kissing away her tears. "So don't say it doesn't, please tell me Lily,"

She shook her head, her eyes welling up again when he kissed her. How could she explain to him that in less then a month she had realized that he was her everything, and she was afraid of losing him and not being good enough to be with him?

After another moment of thought, Lily sighed, giving up.

"Alright," she said, sniffing. "Kada told me some stuff, that you were only with me to fool around and that I wasn't good enough or whatever because I was a Mudblood. She said to stay away from you because she was going to end up with you,"

"What!" James bellowed, his face turning white with rage. "I can't believe her! Lily that's not true, it's _not true_!"

Lily looked into his eyes and believed it was true. "So blood doesn't matter to you?"

"_Fuck_ Lily it never did!"

"Ok, don't get mad at me." Lily replied, pulling away slightly. James took a deep breath.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm enraged at Kada. I can't believe she said that, she really does belong in Slytherin."

"Tell me about it," Lily sighed. She slid her hand up to his heart and felt it beating. Beating for her? She wondered, resting her head on his chest with her hand still over his heart.

He held her closer, almost disappearing in her scent of lilacs. He couldn't believe that someone would tell his Lily the blood mattered to him when it didn't and never would. The Potter's were different from other Pureblood families; they didn't act as if they were superior to other Half-blood or those who came from Muggle families. The Potter's were well liked, by wizards and Muggles.

"Lily, listen to me," James said, cupping her chin again and gazing into her eyes, "I know its only been four days and I might be moving too fast for you, but I love you. I always have, and I will never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry if I have in the past, I was an asshole, but I never meant any of my pranks to hurt you,"

Lily felt her eyes well up with tears, again, and she allowed one to drop down her cheek.

"I think I love you too," she whispered, softly, "But I don't want to get hurt," she added.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he repeated, kissed her again, this time softly and sweetly.

XXXX 

James and Lily finally surfaced for lunch. They had missed only one class, Muggle Studies for Lily and Divination for James.

"Where were you two?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face, obviously unaware of the whole Kada ordeal.

James shrugged and sat down with Lily beside him, they were still holding hands. Lily tossed Kada her most darkest look that made people cower in fright, then turned back to face her friends.

Since Lily and James had officially hooked up, their groups of friends seemed entwined. They walked together, talked together, and hung out together.

"So Lily, we haven't really been talking lately," Ellie commented, her almond eyes practically screaming 'I have a secret to tell you'.

"We should all have a girls night out or something," Lily said, smiling. She felt much better after being comforted by James, and what he said certainly had lightened her spirits.

"When?" Ellie asked, her face glowing.

"Well how about Friday night, the ball is on Saturday and we can…prep." Lily suggested, grabbing a sandwich from the plate and munching on it as they talked.

James, his hand on Lily's knee, was talking to Sirius, Remus, and Peter about Quidditch. Once he had realized that Lily wanted to talk with her friends without any…interference.

"Gryffindor plays Slytherin tomorrow," Sirius was saying, "Do we have a game plan Prongs?"

"Of course!" James replied, smiling his dashing smile.

"Care to share it?"

"The walls have ears Padfoot," James reminded him, looking over at the Slytherin table where dirty looks were being thrown at them.

Lily continued to eat her lunch while Ellie, Alice, and Marlene all chatted about what they would do on Friday night.

"We'll have it in the Head's Quarters, so Kada doesn't bother us." Lily told them, pushing her plate away.

"Won't James be around then?" Ellie asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Lily looked at James expectantly.

"I'll spend the night in my old dorm with Sirius, Remus, and Peter," James reassured them, winking at Sirius.

"What was that wink for?"

"No reason, no reason," James replied, grinning.

"Well it's settled then, girls night in the Head's Quarters on Friday," Lily said, shaking her head at James before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he smiled.

Kada glared at her from a little a ways down the table.

XXXX 

For Lily it seemed that the days were dragging by very slowly, but finally Friday evening arrived and she sat in the Head's common room with her friends. James had brought them crates of Butterbeer and junk food, even Muggle junk food.

Lily didn't know how he did it, but she was grateful that they had something to munch on.

"Ellie, tell us how things are going with Sirius," Lily demanded as she painted her nails. They were seated in the common room in front of the fire with their pyjamas already on.

"They're just going," Ellie sighed, "He only asked me to the ball because Remus suggested it," she added, glaring at Marlene. "Remus thought it would be good if we all went together."

"That's why I'm landed with Peter," Alice said with a distasteful look on her face. "I really wish Frank was still at Hogwarts,"

"It's ok Alice, you don't have to dance with him or anything. Just hang out," Lily said with a sympathetic look on her face, "I mean, poor Peter. He's the odd man out, don't you think? He's nothing like Remus or Sirius or…James," Lily's face went all dreamy when she said James's name.

"Lily, wake up," Marlene ordered, brushing back a piece of her hair. "I, personally, don't trust Peter. Put your hair up, I'm going to do your makeup."

"Why?" Lily asked, putting her dark red hair into a ponytail like Marlene asked.

"Because I'm bored, and I haven't put makeup on someone since the summer time."

"No I mean why do you not trust Peter?" Lily asked again.

"Oh, I don't know. I just don't, there is something about him," Marlene shrugged.

"Well, I think Peter just feels left out," Alice commented, passing the bowl of Muggle popcorn around.

"Yeah, that's why he's resorted to hanging out with Ledaria Smirth." Ellie mumbled, grabbing from the bowl of popcorn as it was passed to her. She stuffed it the handful of popcorn into her mouth and chewed loudly.

"Ledaria Smirth? Isn't she in Slytherin?" Lily questioned. Ellie nodded her head.

"I've seen them around a few times," Ellie managed to say with her mouth still relatively full of popcorn.

"That doesn't mean anything really," Alice told her. Lily shrugged it off.

"Well, if he _has_ found a girlfriend, I'm glad. He needs one," she said as Marlene applied blush on Lily's face.

"But from _Slytherin_? I don't think Sirius, James or Remus know about this. I mean they would be livid if they found out, notice how none of them have touched anyone from Slytherin?" Marlene pointed out. Lily sighed.

"Look Marlene, it's probably nothing. Don't worry about it, I mean sure, Peter's a little weird but he's not a bad guy. James, Sirius and Remus all have good taste in character." She told her.

"But I still think he can't be trusted,"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Give it up guys, your worrying about nothing."

* * *

_**(A/N)**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! To my faithful readers: I am really enjoying writing this story, and I'm really happy to see that so many of you like it too! Thanks to **Alex C. Potter, Cora-leanna, BlazeAngleDragon, **and** WhiteCamellia **for reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_


	12. The Samhain Ball

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Samhain Ball**

"Oh Lily you look so perfect!" Marlene gasped as Lily turned to face them after her hair was finished. She was fully dressed in the white sparkling gown, and looked strikingly beautiful. Marlene had done her hair; she curled it and put it in an elegant bun with a few pieces intentionally falling out. Lily had placed a tiara on her head and a diamond necklace around her neck, and she truly did look like Cinderella – minis the blonde hair of course. She was even wearing the long white gloves and the signature glass slippers.

"Your guys look perfect too! Marlene, Remus is going to _die_ when he sees you! And Ellie, I'm sure Sirius will need a bucket to contain his drool. Alice, your lucky that Frank isn't here, we don't need _that_ happening in the middle of the dance floor!" Lily laughed.

Alice smiled weakly; she was going as a Medieval Princess. She was wearing a lovely pink gown that set off the brown colour of her hair, which she left down with two braids in the front and pulled around to the back of her head.

Lily was aware that Alice was a little down that Frank couldn't be there, but she knew that Alice would make the most of the night and have fun anyway.

"Oh stop," Ellie said. After much thought and deliberation she had decided to go as the girl from The Phantom of the Opera, Lily had actually suggested it. Sirius was going as the Phantom, and Lily knew they would look cute together.

"This ball is going to be _so_ much fun!" Marlene exclaimed, twirling around in her own dress. Marlene's dress was a sexier version of Snow White's dress, for she was going as Snow White. Remus was going as The Prince of course, and Marlene was absolutely thrilled about it.

"This will be a night to remember!" Lily agreed, "We need to get pictures!"

"Well get your camera then, we have to hurry. The boys are waiting for us at the bottom of the first landing," Alice told her. Lily quickly went back into her room and grabbed her camera, a wide grin on her face.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed as they headed towards the great hall. She snapped a few pictures of Ellie, Alice and Marlene. Alice wanted a really good one so she could send it to Frank.

Lily was the first to emerge at the top of the stairs. On the way down they had decided it would be best for them to go down one at a time.

James could barely speak, his Lily looked enchanting in that white gown, just like Cinderella, minis the blonde hair of course. He was wearing the Prince Charming outfit, just like she had requested. James had seen her dress, just not on her. He took in a large gulp of air and continued to watch her as she walked down the stairs with that pretty smile on her face, her eyes lighting up.

"My lady," James said, kissing her hand. He was smiling and bowing to her, which made Lily blush slightly.

She nodded at him and resisted the urge to kiss him, though she wanted to. He looked so handsome in his Prince Charming outfit.

"Lily you look amazing!" Remus said, smiling at her.

"Wait until you see Marlene," Lily smiled, nodding towards the stairs. Marlene had appeared at the top of the stairs, and as soon as Remus saw her his jaw dropped. She set her hand on the railing and made her way down to where Remus was standing, his jaw still practically on the floor. Once she stepped off the steps, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"You look amazing too," he said, taking her hand.

"Oh my," Sirius said, a playful grin on his face, "I wonder what Ellie looks like," He was wearing the signature Phantom mask and a long dark cloak. Lily smiled at him.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked, again nodding towards the stairs. Ellie had one hand on the railing, pausing for a moment as she looked uncertainly down at Sirius. He smiled up at her, a big goofy grin on his face, and she made her way down the stairs.

"Care to sing some opera for me?" Sirius joked, taking her hand and kissing her softly on the cheek. "You look beautiful love,"

Lily smiled as she saw Ellie's face light up, and then smiled back up the stairs again. Alice was making her way down, a sober look on her face.

"Why does my Princess look so upset?" asked a voice. As soon as Alice heard it, her face lit up and she jumped halfway off the stairs into Frank Longbottom's outstretched arms.

Lily watched with a smile playing on her face; Frank had gotten the night off from his job and Auror training, just to surprise Alice. Lily had known about it before hand, along with Ellie and Marlene, and they had told him what she was going as. Frank was dressed as a Medieval Prince.

"Oh Merlin Frank! I thought you had to work tonight!" Alice exclaimed, kissing him all over his face and neck. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him.

"I took it off so I could see you again," he smiled, kissing her once more and holding out his arm for her to take.

"Alright Princesses, and Opera lady, let's go into the Great Hall and party!" James said, smiling at Lily. He had been watching her the whole entire time, the way her face would light up to see one of her friends happy, and he found himself falling even more in love with her – if that was even possible.

"This is going to be a night to remember," Marlene said again, still holding Remus's hand as they walked through the Great Hall doors.

People in various costumes danced to music and joked around. Lily couldn't tell who anyone was, which made it all the more fun. But as they all walked in, people stopped to stare.

"Now that our Head Girl and Head Boy have finally arrived, I think we can get this party started," Dumbledore declared upon seeing Lily and James. "I would like the Head Girl and Head Boy to share the first slow song of the evening, then to be joined by the prefects and their dates," he smiled, the lights dimming even more and the dance floor clearing off as people went to their tables.

James smiled at Lily and patted her hand reassuringly as they made their way to the centre of the dance floor, a light following them. She smiled at him too, their eyes staying on only each other.

He took her hand in his and wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her closely as the song started. It was a Muggle song that Lily listened to often and always made her all teary eyed, it was called Angel Eyes.

"I didn't know you could dance," Lily smiled at him after he twirled her slowly around and pulled her close again.

"The joys of being a Potter; learning to Ballroom Dance by the time you can walk." James replied, kissing her neck softly as they danced. He could feel her heart thudding in her chest, and it made him smile even wider.

They danced, their eyes fixed on only each other. It was as if everyone had disappeared. They didn't hear anything but the song lyrics.

_Girl, you're looking fine tonight,  
and every guy has got you in his sights  
What you're doing with a clown like me,  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries _

So tonight I'll ask the star above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
Never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough,

_I could look but never touch. _

By this time, the prefects had made their way reluctantly towards the dance floor, but the light was still on Lily and James.

So tonight I'll ask the star above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?  
Don't anyone wake me,  
If it's just a dream  
'cause she's the best thing,  
That's ever happened to me

All you fellows, you can look all you like,  
but this girl, you see, she's leavin' here  
with me tonight

There's just one more thing I have to know,  
If this is love why does it scare me so?  
It must be something only you can see,  
'Cause I feel it when you look at me

So tonight I'll ask the star above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?

As the chorus faded, Lily and James stopped dancing. They hadn't heard the crowd's awing at them and whispering.

"Do you want to dance again?" James asked as a faster paced song came on. Lily smiled and nodded, turning around slightly and motioning for the others to join them.

"You really know how to dance," Lily smiled, as James spun her around. "What other dances do you know?"

"Other then ballroom? The Tango, Swing, and a few more that I'd rather show you sometime,"

"Sounds good to me," Lily smiled. The night was almost like a dream, James kept sweeping her off of her feet.

They danced for three more songs before going back to the table to sit. Alice and Frank were sitting and engaged in a conversation, sending each other looks that clearly said 'I love you'.

James pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, smiling at him.

"Would you like some punch?" James asked, still standing. He hadn't stopped smiling since he saw Lily.

"Sure James," Lily nodded, watching him as he went to get them drinks.

"Do you want punch too Alice?" Frank asked. She smiled and nodded. Frank reluctantly released her hand and got up to fetch her some. Alice turned to face Lily.

"You dog, you knew that Frank was coming all along!" Alice said, a happy grin plastered on her face.

"I know," Lily smiled smugly.

"This night is so perfect!" Alice exclaimed, sighing and looking over at Frank, who was talking to James.

"I know what you mean," Lily smiled, also watching James. Sirius and Remus joined them at the food table while Marlene and Ellie sat down beside them.

"You guys looked so good during that first song," Ellie sighed, "It was like watching a romantic movie,"

"A romantic movie?" Lily smiled, amused, "Why so?"

"You only saw each other, the way you guys were looking at each other. And the way you were dancing," Marlene replied.

"He can dance," Lily said in a dreamy tone as James walked back over with to glasses of punch.

He sat down beside her and gave her the drink, still smiling. They sat and talked for a while with there friends, drinking and eating the snacks that the Ball provided.

"Lily, would you like to take a walk in the garden?" James asked after Lily, Ellie, Marlene and Alice came back from dancing with each other.

"Sure," Lily smiled, taking his arm when he held it out. He led her out the doors into the gardens.

It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining brightly in the sky and the half moon lit up the garden. It was warm out, for a Halloween Night.

"You know, when I was little I used to go out Trick or Treating." Lily said, sitting down on a stone bench in front of a huge fountain.

"What's that?" James asked, smiling at her. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling up at him too.

"It's when Muggle children dress up and go from house to house saying 'Trick or Treat', and they get sweets." She told him, her hand resting on his firm stomach. She wanted as much contact with him as possible.

"So, what did you dress up as?" James asked her softly.

"A witch," Lily giggled, "I don't know why but it was always a witch,"

James smiled again, kissing her forehead softly.

"I have something I need to tell you," James said, tipping up her chin so that she was looking at him.

* * *

_**(A/N)** Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Speical thanks to** WhiteCamellia, Alex. C. Potter, julies07, BlazeAngleDragon, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, Cora-leanna, nina12321, greengrl, **and**bloomsgrl, **for reviewing! _

You know what to do, review people!


	13. Questions Arise

Disclaimer: I do not now, or ever have, or ever will, own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Questions Arise**

Lily's eyes fluttered. "What is it that you wanted to tell me James?" she whispered, a small bubble of fear welling in her throat. _What if he breaks up with me?_ She nervously thought.

He cleared his throat nervously, "I know I've probably said it before, but I have to say it again, and every time I see you."

"Say what?"

"Lily, I love you," James started, "I hope you don't feel like we're moving to quickly. With the Voldemort threat there's no grantee of tomorrow, and I just wanted you to know that you've always had my heart and you'll always have it,"

Lily let go of her breath. She had been expecting him to break things off with her.

"I love you too James," she whispered, kissing him gently. She knew it now more then ever. She moved her hand to run it across his cheek softly and through his hair.

"I just wanted to let you know that I really do love you, and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. Without you I'm nothing," James whispered, cradling her close to him.

Lily suspected James's slight change in behaviour had something to do with the recent Voldemort attack on a wizard family not far from where Lily lived, it had been on the front page of the Daily Profit.

"Don't worry James, nothing will ever happen to me," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek softly.

"I don't want to live one day without you," James told her, kissing her back. "With Voldemort on the rise, things are bound to get more difficult for us,"

"Let's not talk about such dark things now," Lily said, pulling him up. "Let's have one night of carefree teenage fun."

He smiled weakly, then lead her into the Great Hall again.

XXXX 

Nearly an hour later, Lily was sitting at the table with Ellie and Marlene while the guys made yet another trip to the punch bowl.

"I haven't seen Peter all night," Marlene stated, glancing around. It was rather difficult to tell who was who anyway, with the costumes and masks.

"Neither have I, come to think of it," Lily said, glancing around.

"Well isn't that weird!" Ellie commented, shaking her head, "Do you think he stayed up in the Gryffindor common room because he didn't have a date?"

"I don't think Peter would have done that," Alice shook her head, "Besides, I think I see him."

"Where?"

"Over there, standing next to Ledaria Smirth," Alice nodded in the direction of the Slytherin section of the Hall. The ball was supposed to join everybody together, but all of the houses had kind of went off into their own corners.

"That's weird," Lily said, studying their outfits. They were both dressed as Egyptians. While the costume complimented Ledaria's exotic look, it was not so flattering on Peter.

"Wow, that's disturbing," Marlene said, earning an elbow in the ribs from Lily.

"What's disturbing?" James questioned, sitting down beside Lily and handing her a glass of punch.

"Peter and Ledaria." Ellie said, nodding in the direction of Peter and Ledaria as Sirius sat down beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Where?" Remus asked, handing Marlene her glass of punch and glancing around the room. "Oh," he added, having spotted them at last.

"What's with the stony face James?" Lily asked curiously as she saw James's eyes darken.

"Nothing," he mumbled, flashing her a quick smile before looking at Sirius. A look passed between them, one that Lily couldn't understand but they did.

"Lets dance Remus!" Marlene begged, pulling Remus back up to his feet.

"I don't dance," Remus mumbled.

"You did before!"

"That was a slow song, this is fast. I can't dance," Remus pointed out. Lily smirked as Marlene gave Remus the puppy eyed look that made everyone soften and agree to whatever she wanted.

Marlene dragged him out to the dance floor and gave Lily a wave, smiling.

"James, we should dance too," Lily told him.

"We've been dancing all night," James mumbled, distracted. He was still looking over at Peter and Ledaria, wondering what that dirty Slytherin wanted to do with Peter. _No offence to Peter, but Ledaria is way out of his league. What does she want with him?_ He thought, running a hand through his hair again.

"James," Lily pouted, grabbing his hand as he set it back on the table.

"Sorry what?"

"_Please_, can we dance?" Lily repeated, batting her eyelashes at him. He smiled again and reluctantly got up. Although James would love to spend the night dancing with Lily, he wanted to talk to Remus and Sirius and see what they thought about the whole Peter/Ledaria thing.

XXXX 

James woke up from a restless night. He tossed and turned all night; troubled by the dream he had about Peter becoming a Death Eater. _That's stupid, Peter would **never** join the dark side, and he's not like that,_ James reassured himself as he showered the next morning.

_I'll just have to talk to Wormtail, find out what's going on between him and Ledaria,_ James thought as he dried off.

"James!" Lily said, knocking on the door. "James could you hurry up? I need to have a shower too!"

Grinning, James opened the door. Lily was in her nightdress with her hair still up from the night before, though slightly messier.

"Well you could have joined me then,"

Lily smirked, looking him over. He was in his boxers, his body still damp from the shower.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Lily asked as she moved forwards and closed the door behind her.

"Yes, I would, which is why I suggested it," James replied cheekily, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, leaning in for a kiss.

She matched his passionate kiss with her own need, then pulled away.

"First I want to take a shower." She said.

"I can take another one, I don't mind,"

"I'll take you up on that offer later on tonight. But I have to shave my legs," she smirked.

"Point taken, I will see you at breakfast," James grinned, kissing her once more before he scooped up his clothes and left the bathroom, giving her some privacy.

XXXX 

"So Wormtail, why didn't you hang out with us?" Sirius questioned at breakfast just as James sat down. Lily was still up in the Head Quarters, and Marlene, Ellie, and Alice were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh," Peter replied, going slightly pink, "I had a date,"

"With who?" Remus asked, playing along.

"Someone, you guys wouldn't know her," Peter mumbled, pushing his eggs around on his plate and not meeting their eyes.

"Come on now Wormtail, we know everyone! Spill," James said, laughing easily and grinning. Peter looked up at them, then smiled.

"Alright, it was Ledaria Smirth," he told them, smiling dreamily.

"Ledaria Smirth? Why, isn't she in Slytherin?" James asked, pretending to be truly shocked at this little piece of information.

"Yeah, but she's not like the other Slytherin's," Peter said, defending her, "I think she was placed in the wrong house. Anyway, she's really cool. You'd all like her."

"I'm sure we would," Sirius said rather coldly. Luckily Peter didn't notice, he was to busy rambling on about how they met and how cool she was.

James looked over at Sirius, a look passing between them as if they shared thoughts. _Marauders don't date Slytherin's,_ James thought. It seemed like Sirius was thinking along the same things, because he coughed lightly to get Peter's attention.

"Don't we have that, unwritten rule?" he asked James as if remembering something suddenly which he had forgotten.

"Which one Padfoot?"

"That one were we Marauders don't date Slytherin's," Sirius replied, sending a distasteful look at the Slytherin table. Peter's chubby face crumbled slightly.

"But she's not like the other Slytherin's," he said, almost whining. "She's different!"

"Mate, we just don't want you to get hurt," James said, patting Peter on the shoulder, "You know Lucius Malfoy basically controls everybody in Slytherin…"

"She doesn't _like_ any of them!" Peter squeaked. "She told me!"

"Alright mate, don't get your knickers in a knot!" Sirius said, laughing. "We're just saying. We have to look out for each other you know,"

"Well, I'm meeting Ledaria after breakfast. I'm walking her up to the Owlery," Peter told them, speaking in a stubborn tone. "In fact I think I'll leave now, she looks like she's ready,"

With that he pushed his plate away and headed towards the dark haired beauty who was leaning against the Great Hall doors with her arms folded across her chest.

"What do you make of it?" James questioned, watching as they left.

"I don't like it," Remus replied, shaking his head. "I've seen her around Malfoy and the others, she certainly doesn't hate them,"

"So what the bloody hell is going on then?" Sirius grumbled, glaring at the Slytherin table where his brother sat in between Malfoy and some other guy.

"I don't know, but I don't trust her either," James said, a frown on his face as he remembered his dream from the night before. "We have to do something about this,"

"Agreed," Sirius and Remus nodded together.

"Here's what we're going to do," James said, leaning in.

* * *

_**(A/N)** I'm sorry that it took so long for me to finish this chapter! I've been working a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter and trust me more are too come. Thanks for reviewing, please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing._

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! _**

_**Sparklemonkey:** Er, sorry. I'm not Australian. -laughs-, I'm Canadian. Sorry.., thanks for reviewing though. _

_**Jingle-Bellz-ROCK:** I didn't mean to be rude...however my cliffhangers capture your attention so I'll continue to do it -winks- keep reading!_

_**julies07:** Thank you so much, I'm glad that your hooked on my story. Keep reading! (I hope this chapter answered your question, and arises other questions!)_

_**WhiteCamellia:** I updated for ya hun,hope you like this chapter!_

_**BlazeAngleDragon:** I didn't know what he had to tell her either for a while, I guess all our questions are answered?_

_**Alex. C. Potter:** Thanks for reviewing, you know it would be really cool if your last name really was Potter...then you could have a kid and name it Harry lol jokes, I'm sorry I'm kinda off my rocker right now._

_**X.Little.Black.Cat.X:** Muhahaha, I loved the cliffer too._

_**bloomsgrl:** I hope my cliffhangers don't take away from the story and make it less good...I always thought it made it better, you know. Has people grinding their teeth in annoyance at my tardiness with this chapter...thanks for reviewing!_

_**bRaTsKi:** I will promise you now that this story is far from finished. And even when it is finished, I'll be starting another one so theres no need to worry -smiles-_

_**PotterandEvansforever:** Between you and me (and everyone else who reads this lol) James is kind of like my prince charming, tall, dark, handsome, etc. I love him too, he's such a gentleman. I wish all guys were -laughs- But it's a girls world right -winks-_

_**Ravenclaw Steph:** I hope that chapter answered your question -smiles-_

_**sky4444:** I checked my email but didn't get anything...perhaps it went into junk mail (seeing as its hotmail). Could you send it again? I'm trying to figure out how to translate it for you but I'm not having much luck lol. E-mail me and tell me how to do it and I will certainly do it!_


	14. More Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: More Questions**

"Oh Frank, you really don't have to go so soon do you?" Alice pouted after lunch. She was nestled in his arms, and having the time of her life. Since he had arrived she couldn't stop smiling, and Lily was really glad that he had been able to make it to see Alice.

"I'm sorry love, I have to. I wouldn't if it was a choice, believe me." Frank told her, kissing her lips softly. Lily smiled again, turning away.

"Come on Ellie, Marlene. Let's go." She said, leaving Alice and Frank to have their Hallmark moment.

"That's so cute!" Marlene moaned as they left the Great Hall and headed towards the grounds. "Where's Remus? I'm feeling all sentimental."

"I don't know," Lily said, frowning slightly. "I didn't see them at lunch."

"I didn't see them at breakfast, but that's probably because I didn't _go_ to breakfast," Ellie added, smirking. "I had a late night."

"We can only imagine," Marlene smirked, pushing Ellie slightly, "Come on, spill,"

"Spill what?" Ellie asked innocently.

"You know what we're talking about, how far did you and Sirius go?" Lily asked, stepping over a root of some tree as she spoke.

"Well, not _that _far really, but your now looking at Sirius's new girlfriend," Ellie said. Both Lily and Marlene squealed and grabbed her hands.

"Merlin no way!" Lily exclaimed, "He finally asked you out? When!"

"When we went into the garden after dancing," Ellie sighed, her eyes glazed dreamily.

"Tell us _everything_!" Marlene demanded, squealing again.

**XXXX**

"You finally asked her out? Good going mate!" James said, patting Sirius on the back.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked, brushing back his hair that the wind kept tossing around. Remus had to have perfectly neat hair.

"Last night. I took her out into the garden and asked her out. It was weird mate," Sirius said, shaking his head as they walked. They were walking around the grounds, absently searching for Peter and Ledaria. They weren't in the Owlery like Peter had said, which sparked a curious search.

"What was weird about it Padfoot?" James questioned, spotting Lily, Ellie, and Marlene about a yard away.

"Well, she said that she didn't want to end up like the other girls I dated, and that she didn't want to just date for a little while. She wanted an actual relationship,"

"And what did you say to that mate?" James questioned, suspecting his friend had finally fallen victim to Cupid's Arrow.

"I told her that I wanted a relationship too, then she made me promise not to hurt her, which I did," Sirius replied, his usually laughing eyes a little serious. Sirius was never, well, serious.

"You seem to really like her," Remus said, looking at Sirius questionably.

"I think I do. I haven't ever felt the way I feel when I'm around her, and I just want to _be_ around her. It's weird, and very complicated," Sirius told them. James smirked, glancing at Remus.

"Mate, we know all about that. You in love Padfoot," James said, punching Sirius in the arm, "It's about time too,"

"I can't be in love. I'm just in serious like, I mean, I'm only seventeen." Sirius replied in disbelief. They were nearing the girls now, and Ellie flashed him a smile. James and Remus watched as Sirius got that look on his face that clearly said he was in love.

"Love can happen at any age," Remus wisely said before Marlene jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Sorry Remus, she's sentimental," Lily laughed, earning a mock glare from Marlene.

"Why don't you be sentimental too?" James cheekily asked, taking her in his arms, "I promise I won't mind," Lily playfully hit him in the stomach, her eyes fixed on Ellie and Sirius.

_Sirius is looking at her like James looks at me, and Remus looks at Marlene,_ Lily thought with glee as Ellie and Sirius stood awkwardly facing each other.

"Go on mate, snog her," James said laughing. It was the first time that Sirius ever acted shy in front of a girl. Sirius tossed him a dirty look and smiled sheepishly at Ellie.

"Way to make an awkward moment James," Lily rolled her eyes, dragging him a little bit away from Ellie and Sirius so they could talk. Remus and Marlene followed their lead.

"It's about time," Marlene huffed, "Just what was he thinking? Waiting so long, I mean they're _destined _to be together!"

"What do you mean by that?" Lily questioned, leaning on James a little as they walked. They were headed towards the lake, to the tree that the girls often lounged under on sunny days. Something about the way that Marlene had said destined had pulled at the corners of Lily's mind.

"Oh nothing," Marlene laughed, shrugging it off, "Sometimes I just say really weird things,"

"You've got that right," Remus said, kissing her cheek affectionately.

"So, Lily and James, are there any other dances coming up?" Marlene questioned a few moments later as they all sat comfortably under the tree. Sirius and Ellie had finally joined them, and were looking less awkward around each other.

It was a crisp autumn day, the sun was shining though it was a little cold. Lily didn't mind, James was keeping her warm with his arms wrapped around her waist. She enjoyed autumn, with all the fall colours it made everything dreamlike.

Lily titled her head back to look at James and smiled up at him.

"We have the Yule Ball at Christmas, the Valentines Day Ball on Valentines Day, and the Graduation Ball." Lily replied, still smiling at James. He was looking down at her with a large grin on his face too.

"Why are we having so many balls this year?" Ellie asked, slightly confused. It was true, usually there were only two balls, the Yule Ball and the Graduation Ball.

"I suppose Dumbledore wanted more school spirit, you know with Voldemort being on the rise." James said, glancing around at his friends.

"Fair point," Marlene agreed, nodding slightly, "I wonder if Frank's left yet?"

"Who knows, I'm just glad he came. Alice is so happy," Lily sighed contently, looking up at the clear blue sky. It was one of those days when you felt that anything could happen, when you felt that all of your dreams could come true. She felt safe and secure in James's arms, and wondered vaguely about what would happen outside of Hogwarts.

"We had her believing she was going with Peter," Marlene said, snorting with laughter.

"What's wrong with Peter?" James said defensively.

"Oh nothing, but it's just… she wanted to go with Frank, not Peter, and she wasn't expecting Frank to be there. So it was funny," Marlene shrugged. James glanced around again, this time searching for Peter somewhere.

"So when's the next Quidditch game?" Lily asked James, pulling on his collar to get him to look at her again.

"Oh, it's this Thursday. Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. If we take Hufflepuff we'll then go on to play Ravenclaw, if we beat them it's Slytherin again, and if we beat them we're in the lead," James replied absently. Even though it was a lot said to be considered absently spoken, he said it with less enthusiasm as he normally did.

"And is that likely?" Lily asked. _He has something on his mind, something pretty big if Quidditch isn't snapping his attention back,_ she thought.

"Very likely," James nodded, "I have a plan all worked out,"

"Hmm, well I have no doubt that you'll win. Gryffindor hasn't lost a single game since you joined the team," Lily said.

XXXX 

The following evening, Lily had patrolling duties with James, and he was nowhere in sight.

"I'm going to _kill_ that bloody idiot," Lily mumbled, completing her rounds by herself. He had casually mentioned over dinner that he would be a little late, but she was almost finished and hadn't seen James at all.

She stormed back up to the Head's Quarters, completely livid. This wasn't the first time that James had done this, but she was getting really angry about it. She was curious as to why he disappeared once every month.

She mumbled the password to the painting and shoved through the portrait hole, stewing. She glanced around, but James wasn't in the Head's Quarters. Than she went to his bedroom, but that was empty too.

"It's nearly three in the morning, where the _hell_ are you James?"

* * *

_**(A/N) **Muhahaha, another cliffer. Er, sorry this chapter is slightly shorter...I've got my big plans -grins wickedly-._

**X.Little.Black.Cat.X:** _Aww, that was really sweet, thank you so very much. :)_

**BlazeAngleDragon:** _I will be sure to read that updated chapter Blaze, for sure! Thanks for loving my story!_

**Alex C. Potter: **_Urg, what a shame then. You can always marry someone with the last name Potter, then have you both change your names to Lily and James, haha talk about ahardcore fan, just joking:). Thanks for reviewing!_

**broomsgrl:**_ I'm very glad you like my cliffers, I love them too. They add sugar and spice and everything nice...not really. Now I have the Power Puff Girls theme song suck in my head. -slaps self- way to go me._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you all review again! I'm enjoying this whole replying to the reviews thing. It's fun..._


	15. Coming To Conclusions

Coming To Conclusions

James finally stumbled into the Head's common room around five in the morning, his clothes all torn, muddy and wet. Blood was dripping down his face from a small but deep gash on his forehead above his eye that Remus had been kind enough to give him.

The first thing he saw was Lily, asleep on the couch. _Oh great, _James thought, _she waited up for me_. He crossed over to the couch and picked up the sleeping Lily, careful to not wake her. He carried her to her room and lied her down on the bed, covering her with her blankets. Lily slept on, so James backed slowly from her room and closed the door.

As he showered and changed, James thought about the excuses he was going to have to use. He loved Lily, but he wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. He knew that lying to her was the worse thing he could do, so he was just going to have to avoid her until he talked to Remus about the whole situation. Satisfied with the conclusion he reached, James fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXX 

Lily awoke around nine, absently thinking that she was glad it was a Saturday. She got out of bed and noticed she was still dressed from the day before. _That's right, James didn't show up for his duties, _Lily thought, walking across the hall to James' room. She opened the door and saw him fast asleep. _I'll interrogate you later,_ Lily thought, not wanting to wake him. She had no idea when he got in the night before, but she knew that when he did he carried her to her room. She had been half asleep at the time, and had felt him kiss her softly on the lips before retreating to his own room.

Lily showered and got dressed, all the time thinking about James and where he could have been. While she had been waiting for him, a million thoughts had gone through her mind, a lot of them completely absorb now that she had given them a second thought.

When she left her room to go check on James again, he was gone. Now more then a little peeved with him, Lily made her way down to the Great Hall so she could have what was left of breakfast. She was relieved to see all her friends sitting at the table, by the looks at it they had all gotten a late start too, as they were the only ones in the Great Hall.

"Morning Lily, don't you look happy," Ellie joked, winking at Lily as she sat down beside her.

"Oh I'm ever so _peachy_." Lily retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she started piling the bacon, eggs and toast on her plate.

"What's bothering you Lil?" Marlene sighed, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"James," Lily replied, tossing her head back and glaring at her plate. "He didn't show up for his duties last night again, and when I got up he was sleeping. I had a shower and changed and when I looked back in his room he was gone."

"Maybe he got hungry," Ellie shrugged, trying to think of a logical explanation as to why James, Remus, Sirius and Peter had all mysteriously gone missing last night.

"I wonder why Sirius, Peter, and Remus were also missing from the common room last night," Marlene thoughtfully asked, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Maybe they're planning something special for us," Ellie suggested, eyes gleaming ever so slightly at the thought.

"Sirius? Romantic? Don't make me laugh," Lily snorted.

"I think they are keeping something from us," Marlene continued with her theory, ignoring the now pouting Ellie, "Especially Remus, and its up to us to find out just what that is."

"Agreed," Lily nodded. "Let's just act like we don't suspect a thing, and go from there."

"Sounds good," Ellie smiled, taking a delicate sip of her pumpkin juice.

XXXX 

"They so know we're up to something," James moaned later that afternoon. He was in the boy's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower with the other Marauders.

"I know," Remus nodded, accepting the fact as he lay spiralled out on his twin bed.

"I keep getting the feeling that I should tell Lily what's going on," James sighed, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"Not until Remus tells Marlene," Peter said. "She should be the first to know that he's a werewolf."

"Hmm, why don't we loudly announce it for the rest of the Gryffindor's to hear," Sirius sarcastically said, throwing a pillow at Peter's face.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, turning slightly pink. "Ledaria's been wondering where I disappear to too."

"Under absoulutly _no _curitisums are you to tell Ledaria Smirth, or any other Slytherin for that matter, where we go," Sirius barked. Peter shrunk ever so slightly against Sirius little outburst.

"But you guys want to tell Lily, Marlene, and Ellie," Peter whined.

"There's a huge difference mate," James told him softly, "We can trust those girls, and Alice too. They're our friends. They would understand."

"We can trust Ledaria, I swear!" Peter protested, his watery eyes pleading with them.

"You haven't already told her, have you?" Remus questioned, sitting forward and looking extremely pale.

"No," Peter pouted.

"Just promise us you won't," James said.

"Alright, I promise." Peter grumbled, glaring at the wall.

"So it's decided then, we tell Lily and Marlene, and we tell Alice and Ellie too because Lily and Marlene don't keep secrets from Alice and Ellie, and we can trust them all." Remus yawned, still tired from the night before. 

"I wonder what their reaction is going to be," James thought out loud.

* * *

_Hello everyone, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to finish. I've been very busy with grade eleven work, and since I've had so many reviews and don't have the time to go over them, I'll just thank you all for enjoying my story. I think this chapter is rather weak...but its here, more will build off it. I'll try to update more often! _

_I hope you enjoyed it!_


	16. The Truth and the Plan

After James had finished talking with the Marauders, he made his way back to the Head's Dormitory in hopes that Lily was there so they could talk. He found her sitting at the table, working on her homework.

"Hello James," Lily said rather icily, not looking up from her Transfiguration homework.

"Lily, I've got something I need to tell you," James sat down beside her, musing his hair with his hand as he tried to think of ways to phrase what he was about to say.

"Oh, what's that?" Lily questioned, looking up.

"You've got to promise to hear me out Lily, you've got to hear all my reasons." James said seriously, tipping her chin so that she was looking at him in the eyes. Lily's heart raced nervously, fearing that he had changed his mind about what he had said that night at the Samhain Ball.

"Ok," she whispered.

"There is no easy way of saying this Lily, but around our second year at Hogwarts, Sirius, Peter and I decided to become illegal Animagus," James started, searching for the right words.

"What? Why!" Lily exclaimed, not bothering to hide her shock. "You could get into serious trouble!"

"I know, I know. We did it for Remus," James tiredly replied.

"Why would you do something like that for Remus?" Lily questioned, her thoughts a tornado of confusion.

"Because Lily, Remus is a werewolf. We couldn't see our best mate go through that alone, and the only way we could be with him through it is if we were animals too. So we started studying up on it, and practising it and soon we mastered it," James replied.

"Remus, a werewolf?" Lily considered it, and then snapped her fingers. "That makes perfect sense!"

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone about it," James awkwardly said, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't.

"Of course I won't…wait, what about Marlene? Does she know?" Lily questioned, she had long since forgot about her homework.

"Remus is planning on telling her," James nodded, "Sirius is debating on whether or not to tell Ellie, but I trust Ellie and Alice so you could tell them if you want but make sure that _no one _is around to overhear you and make sure that they promise to not tell anyone."

"I promise," Lily said, thinking about all the things James had just told her. "So you guys all did this just for Remus? It's no wonder you're excellent at Transfiguration."

James shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "I thought you would be mad."

"Well, because you did it for a friend and not for your own selfish reasons, I'm not. But you could get into serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic if they ever found out."

"They aren't Lily. Besides, this has a lot of advantage points for us." James told her.

"And they are?"

"Voldemort would track us down if we were registered Animagus, it's safer this way." James shrugged.

"Don't do anything stupid James, I'm not sure how I feel about this." Lily told him, sighing.

**XXXX**

The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by for Lily, and she was pleased to be in classes again. It gave her something else to think about, other then James risking his arse and being an unregistered Animagus. She still loved James with all her heart, and in a way he was a very good person for becoming an Animagus just for the sake of one friend, but she would worry constantly.

"I can take care of myself Lil," James whispered, as if he had read her mind. He was effortlessly turning a cup coaster into a rabbit. Transfiguration was very easy to him, but he knew that it frustrated Lily that she had to work so hard to maintain.

"I know," Lily sighed, placing her wand down in frustration. James put his wand down and guided Lily's hand with her want.

"It's more of a gentle flick," he said. Lily followed his advice, finding it worked perfectly.

"Are you mad at me Lil?" James asked, looking into her eyes. Lily sighed.

"No, I'm not mad, I'm just really worried." Lily whispered. She looked around; making sure that nobody was listening in on their conversation. The class was loudly talking amongst themselves and hardly getting any work done, as usual.

"I can take care of myself, besides, the guys would never let anything bad happen to me." James told her. He squeezed her leg under the table reassuringly.

After what seemed like forever, class ended and lunch began. Lily sat beside James, feeling that things were almost back to normal. As usual, James had managed to kiss all of Lily's fears and worries away. Lily knew that James would be able to handle himself, and she was positive that Sirius and Remus wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She did a double take, playing back the thought in her head, wondering vaguly why she left out Peter. Lately he had been with Ledaria a lot. When the gang hung out in between classes, Peter was nowhere to be seen. Lily had an odd feeling about it, but she couldn't place her finger on just what that odd feeling was.

"Guys, where's Peter?" James questioned, looking around at his friends. Ellie and Sirius were flirting like mad as usual, Alice was talking to Remus and Marlene about some kind of new potion that was discovered, and he and Lily had been eating their meal in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other and smiling.

"I don't know, he said something about a picnic with someone," Remus shrugged. He had finished his lunch and was now sitting with his arm draped around Marlene's shoulder.

"Er, with who?" James questioned, having a bad feeling that it was Ledaria Smirth he was with.

"Probably Ledaria, that's who he's with _all _the time now. I haven't seen them apart in ages." Sirius gruffly replied, scowling at the Slytherin table as if it was their fault. Ledaria was also missing, which didn't shock any of them at all.

"I'm concerned now. We're going to have to have a talk with Peter. In case your forgetting, he's got a lot of important information that we don't want leaking out," James mumbled, sending Sirius and Remus the look.

"He won't tell her," Remus said, shocked at the very idea. "Peter may be a little dull but he isn't a troll."

"Ledaria seems to have this power over him though… its unexplainable really." James shrugged. "I'm just concerned."

"I think we should hang out with Ledaria some more before we judge her," Alice wisely suggested. By now, Alice, Ellie and Marlene all knew about Remus and the boys being Animgus, but it didn't really matter to any of them. Remus had been petrified that Marlene's feelings for him had changed, but they hadn't at all. She was still madly smitten with him and it showed. Of course, Lily had known that Marlene wouldn't mind, she would be concerned for his well being but with Marlene's compassionate heart, there was no way she would have turned Remus away.

"I don't want to hang out with that hag, she's from Slytherin," Sirius grumbled, stabbing at his meat with his fork.

"I think Alice is on to something," Lily said thoughtfully, developing a plan. "If we hang out with Ledaria, we'll get to know her better. We'll be able to tell if she's just using Peter or if she actually likes him."

"I bet she's trying to turn him into a death eater," Sirius grumbled.

"That's a good idea Lily," James agreed, nodding his head. "We're all pretty good judges of character, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I still think Ledaria's using him for something. I mean look at her, she's hot, what would she want with Peter?" Sirius continued, glancing around the table for support. Ellie tossed him a look. "But your hotter my sweet," Sirius added sweetly, kissing Ellie.

"Now Sirius, withhold your judgement until _after _we hang out with her, and we have to hang out with her often. You can't judge a book by its cover, and first impressions are often wrong." Lily told them.

"When do we start?" Marlene questioned.

"Right away," Lily told them, smiling. "We have potions with the Slytherin's next, Remus and you sit in front of Ledaria and Peter remember?"

"Actually, I don't pay attention to who's in that class," Marlene replied, smiling smugly and sending Remus a secret look. He blushed.

"Just talk to them, see if they want to go down to the lake with us after supper." Lily said, rolling her eyes and trying to hide a smile.

**XXXX**

In Potions, they had to make some kind of de-fungi potion that would get ride of fungi on your feet – should you ever get fungus on your feet. Marlene and Remus took turns turning around to talk with Peter and Ledaria, avoiding Professor Kernaghan's revolving eyes.

"We're all going to go to the lake after supper, do you guys want to come?" Marlene questioned, flashing Ledaria an easy, friendly smile. Ledaria looked back at her with her dark, almost empty eyes, her face expressionless.

"Peter and I were planning on catching up on our homework, weren't we Peter?" Ledaria coldly replied, glancing at Peter, who avoided looking at Remus and Marlene at all.

"Uh, yeah. I'm way behind in Potions and Ledaria's really good at it. She's going to help me," Peter replied, almost squeaking. Lily, who was listening into the conversation, noted that Peter's voice usually went up a few notches when he was worried or nervous. She glanced over at James, who was also listening in and seemed to have noticed that little detail as well.

"Oh, well alright. Have fun I guess," Marlene replied, turning back to face the front of the class.

The rest of the class, the six focused on completing their de-fungi potion and handing it in to Professor Kernaghan. When the bell finally rang, Lily put all her books in her bag and caught up with Ledaria and Peter.

"I couldn't help over hearing that you were helping Peter with his Potions, do you mind if you gave James and I some extra help?" Lily asked sweetly, smiling at Ledaria. Ledaria gave Peter a look, and then sighed, seeing no way out of this one.

"Alright, I suppose so. We'll be in the library." Ledaria stiffly replied, stalking off with Peter at her heals.

"That was smooth," James said, catching up to Lily.

"Thanks," Lily replied, frowning in thought.

"Aren't you great at Potions?" James questioned, raising his eyebrows as he took her hand.

"Um, yeah but Ledaria doesn't know that," Lily replied, flashing him a half smile as they continued on to their next class.

**XXXX**

After supper, Lily and James trudged towards the library, James deeply detesting the idea of doing more Potions homework when he had none. They searched around the library for Ledaria and Peter but didn't see them, so they took a seat near the doors so they could watch. They waited about an hour and a half before James got restless and wanted to leave.

"Very suspicious that they didn't show up," Remus commented. They were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room, discussing what happened in Potions and what hadn't happened in the library.

"Yeah, it is suspicious." Marlene nodded, staring into the fire. "Ledaria wasn't exactly giving Peter time to answer when I asked them if they wanted to hang with us."

"She's using him for something," Sirius said, positive now. "We just have to find out for what reason."

"Maybe you and Remus could talk to Peter when he gets in tonight," James said, yawning and standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed. Quidditch practice is tomorrow after supper, and I need energy."

"I guess I'll go too," Lily sighed, standing up. "Remember to talk to him, don't corner him and tell him what you think about Ledaria, but just take it from a side approach. It's best if Remus talks to him actually, no offence Sirius."

"None taken," Sirius nodded. "Night guys."

"Night," they said, leaving for their own dormitory.

"It's been an interesting week," James commented.

"That it has," Lily nodded.

* * *

_Authors note: Ahh yes another chapter. The reason why I'm updating so much is because I actually have time, I'm home sick with a cold lol. _

_**bRaTsKi:** Didn't have to wait forever for this one wink wink_

_**greengrl:** Here is more, I'm glad you're not mad at me for taking so long to update!_

_**BlazeAngleDragon:** Another name I remember, thanks for sticking with me from the beginning. I agree, it could have been longer...but the later chapters will make up for it!_

_**pretty.little.happy.princess:** Aww, thats what every writer wants to hear! Thanks, I'm glad you like my writing style :D_

_**piratequeen24:** Rrr, posting again :)_

_**voulae: **I hope you enjoy their reactions! And the new twist..._

_I thank everyone for reviewing, keep Reading and Reviewing!_


	17. Discovering

**Disclaimer: _Mostly everything belongs to J.K Rowling, except for a few characters._**

* * *

"James, Lily, as the Heads, I'm asking you both to plan another ball. The annual Yule Ball is coming up, and you'll need to decorate, have a theme, get a band to play, among a million other small things." Professor McGonagall was saying.

It was Tuesday evening, and Professor McGonagall had called a meeting. James had been sour about it, as it was cutting into his Quidditch practice. He had a lot of coaching to do, as he was the coach of Gryffindor's team.

"We'll take care of it Professor," Lily said, smiling sweetly.

"You also need to pick a date for Hogsmeade again," McGonagall told them, standing up, indicating that the meeting was over.

"We'll do that Professor," James assure her, standing up as well. He was already dressed in his Quidditch robes.

As they walked down the corridor, James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist.

"Wanna watch practise?"

"Not particularly," Lily laughed, "It's freezing rain outside. I think I'll stay in by the fire and catch up on some reading."

"Alright," James sighed, he had known that it was highly unlikely that Lily would want to watch the practise, especially with the weather. He was still a little disappointed.

"I'll see you later," Lily replied, kissing him goodbye. He watched her walk away before heading out to the Quidditch pitch.

XXXX 

Lily sat on the sofa, enjoying the romance novel she had brought from home. Usually, Lily hated romance novels, but this one was well written. She had tossed it in her trunk during the summer to read if she got the chance at school. Lily hadn't thought she would get the chance.

It was nearly ten when James stumbled through the door, he was soaked and shivering with the cold. His glasses practically had little icicles growing off them.

"James, don't you look cold. Go change into warm close then come sit out here with me," Lily said, as she waited for him she made hot chocolate for them both. A few moments later James came out, he sat down on the sofa and held the blanket up for Lily to join him.

"So cold out," James mumbled, taking the mug she offered. She sat down, snuggling against him.

"How was practise?" Lily questioned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Horrible," James moaned, "Couldn't see two inches in front of me. The new Beaters aren't focused and one of my Chasers is thinking of quitting." As he spoke, he ran his free hand through her hair.

"Do you think we'll win the match still on Saturday?" Lily lazily questioned, relaxing.

"Yeah, with me coaching it will only be a matter of time before everyone's whipped into shape." James yawned, drinking from his mug.

"Alright, so when do you want to go into Hogsmeade?" Lily questioned, getting down to business. "I was thinking maybe December 2nd, so people could get their Christmas shopping done."

"Makes sense to me," James nodded, not really thinking about it. He knew Lily would sort out all the details for Hogsmeade without his help.

"We have a lot to do that day. We have to Christmas shop for ourselves, plus get decorations for the Yule Ball, and plan a little Christmas party for here," Lily said, smiling.

"You want to have a little Christmas party?" James questioned, finishing his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I love having Christmas parties! When I was younger, before I got the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, my sister and I would plan out the coolest parties," Lily replied, smiling warmly at the memory. Then her face clouded.

"Why don't you do that anymore?" James questioned. "When you go home for the holidays, don't you do it then?"

"No, when I go home for the holidays I spend time with my family and get ignored by Petunia."

"Why?" James questioned, slightly confused. He had always been an only child, and Sirius had a brother whom he hated with a passion, for good reason but James still didn't understand why families fought so much, he'd give anything to see his parents again and be able to complain about them grounding him for all the stupid things he did. His grandparents were just to soft on him, not that he didn't love them. It just wasn't the same as having parents.

"Well, Petunia and I were really close growing up. We shared a bedroom by choice, and stayed up late talking about boys and stupid things, giggling and laughing. We did stupid things together. It all changed when I got that letter from Hogwarts and started attending here, Petunia called me a Freak basically every time I walked in the house. She hates me now, and won't even speak to me. I wish I had that bound with her still, I miss the old days," Lily told him, struggling to keep her composure.

"No offence, but your sister sounds like a prune who doesn't like magic," James replied, kissing her on the forehead. "Your above that Lil, she's just jealous because your so amazing and she's not."

"I've written basically a whole diary full of letters to her, every day since my first day at Hogwarts. I want to give it to her for Christmas this year, with someone else of course as she'll probably throw it in the trash once she sees what it is." Lily said, confining in him her deepest secret. No one new she wrote to Petunia, not even Marlene. Marlene, Ellie and Alice all spent their time bad mouthing Petunia, thinking that was what Lily wanted to hear.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, kinda like forcing her to see your world," James nodded, "Go for it."

"What about you James?" Lily questioned, shifting so she was looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Your family, do you have any siblings?" Lily elaborated.

"Uh, no," James replied, debating on whether or not to tell her. Usually he kept his personal business to himself, only Sirius, Remus and Peter knew the secret of his parent's death. But Lily was his girlfriend, he planned on marrying her one day. "I live with my grandparents," he added awkwardly.

"What of your parents?" Lily questioned gently.

"They died… about a year before I came to Hogwarts," James replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry James," Lily said sincerely, wrapping her arms around James's neck and kissing him gently on the lips. She had been sitting there complaining about her sister when James had very little family left, she felt guilty in the knowledge that her parents and sister were all alive and well.

"It's alright," James sighed. "I'm ok with it." What he left out was all the pain and suffering he went through after their death. The extreme loneliness he felt, he wanted his parents back and alive. Merlin, all the things he would do to have one more day with them. He'd take ballroom dancing lessons like his mother had wanted and play one last game of Quidditch with his father.

Lily knew he was thinking about his parents and the time lost with them, so she held him.

XXXX 

"I've got so many things to do!" Lily said, practically freaking out. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table the next afternoon, trying to eat lunch and finish her homework from the night before. Talking with James had pushed the thoughts of homework far from her mind. They talked about everything, she had gotten him to open up about his real feelings about his parents, and he had even told her what he wanted for the future, reluctantly of course but he had still told her that he wanted a house full of children and her by his side.

"Don't freak out Lil," Marlene said, patting Lily gently on the arm.

"After this I still have Transfiguration and Potions homework to do, and where's James? He can help me with the Transfiguration paper!" Lily exclaimed, searching around the Great Hall for James.

"I'm right behind you," James said, sitting down beside her, prepared to calm her down.

"Oh James, there you are! Merlin, I'm going to fail everything!" Lily sobbed, falling into her book and knocking a plate of chips everywhere. Marlene cleared it away with a wave of her wand.

"No, your not Lily relax," Marlene said for what seemed like the one-hundredth time.

"Ok, all right, pulling myself together now: I have stuff to do," Lily replied, brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen from her braid into her face impatiently away. She went to work on her Potions assignment, scribbling like made in her neat little handwriting.

"Done this!" she declared five minutes later, moving onto the more challenging piece of work, Transfiguration. James helped her through it, and Lily finished it just as time ran out and they had to go to class.

"Lily, you freak out a lot," James told her, pulling her close and kissing her quickly as they walked towards Professor McGonagall's room.

"Gee, thanks James, you sure do know what to say to have a girl swooning," Lily sarcastically retorted.

"Hey, no need for words, you swoon at every touch from me, every look and certainly every kiss," James replied sweetly, proving it by stopping her in the middle of the hallway and kissing her. Lily's knees went weak and she did swoon.

"Shove your ego up your arse James," Lily said sweetly. James grinned, following her into the class. He loved making points.

"I know you all finished those papers I assigned you yesterday," Professor McGonagall announced. Relieved with her timing, Lily handed in her paper, smiling her thanks to James.

Class went on, barely interesting Lily. Her mind was more focused on James. Last night he had told her that his parents had died around Christmas, Lily imagined that Christmas would be a hard time for him, and she wanted to do something special for him.

James's mind also wasn't on the subject, he was thinking about what to get Lily for Christmas. He wanted it to be personal and special. Usually, James never looked forward to Christmas. It was rather painful sitting around the dinner table with two very important people missing, but he always made the best of things. James's grandparents didn't deserve a moody face.

Making a mental note to write to his grandparents that evening, James flicked his wand effortlessly and turned a frog into a kitten. He watched Lily's delighted expression when his kitten crawled over to her, meowing. An idea formed in James's head, and he grinned.

XXXX 

"Peter, what's up my man!" Sirius said, slapping Peter on the back as he caught up with him in the corridor. James and Remus came up behind them on either side.

"Nothing," Peter replied, looking rather solemn.

"Lady troubles?" Sirius questioned with an understanding look on his face. Peter nodded and sighed.

"Ledaria's getting rather testy," Peter told them, glancing around to make sure no one else was in sight.

"What do you mean?" James questioned, urging him to continue.

"Well, all she wants to do is hang out, just us. I wanted to hang out with you guys." Peter replied, carefully choosing his words.

"Dump her then mate, you don't need a girl that drags you down and keeps you from your buddies, look at us, we're not always with Ellie, Marlene and Lily." Sirius told him, swinging his arm around Peter.

"Oh but Ledaria's not that bad, she's amazing. She's so interested in me, she asks all these questions, trying to get to know me. She says she wants to know me better then anyone else does, and she wants me to know her," Peter told them, jumping over his own words in his excitement.

"Does she tell you everything about herself?" James questioned, sensing something he didn't particularly like in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. James frowned in thought as Peter continued to gush about Ledaria. Something just wasn't right, he could feel it. Something wasn't meshing. He had a bad feeling about Ledaria.

"There you are Peter," a cool voice said. Ledaria was walking towards them, her face cool and composed. James wondered what Peter saw in her, she was pretty but her eyes were so empty and cold. Her face was almost always expressionless, as was her voice. His Lily had a million different expressions, a million different smiles that all reached her eyes. James hadn't seen Ledaria smile once in all their years at Hogwarts.

"Oh, hi Ledaria!" Peter squeaked. "I was just catching up with the guys."

"Oh," Ledaria said, barely glancing at Sirius, Remus and James.

"Uh, I'm gonna go now guys," Peter mumbled.

"Don't forget, be back at the dormitory before nine," Remus winked.

* * *

**_Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Greengrl:** I'm glad your not mad, hope you like this update:)_

_**jinxedpotterfan13:** Ahh yes its insane how long it took me to update, I got caught up in those silly teenage distractions...mainly boys lol_

_**bRaTsKi:** Oh, she is meant to be a bitch, the biggest bitch you'll ever know. Cool and calculating, that's what we want in an evil Slytherin bitch :) I said bitch to much..haha Thanks for loving the story, whats a story without a Ledaria?_

_**BlazeAngleDragon:** Yes, they did take it well...a little too well... :O _

_**voulae:** More mystery coming!_

_**Tanya J Potter:** Breaking up is the last thing they will do... I think. I'll ask the troll... (creative troll, ehm, I'm not crazy there is a troll in the closet of my mind)_

_**Mahazzy:** Ohh, a new reviewer:) Hope you like this chapter!_

_**ilovedrew88:** Who's drew? sorry got distracted again... yeah it does suck but Peter will get over it...or will he:O I don't even know. Wow._

_Alright everyone, thanks for reviewing! I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can...don't worry. Thanks for reading and reviewing! _


	18. Yet Another Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for the characters I made up. Please enjoy! R&R

* * *

"Where is Peter, didn't you tell him to be back here before nine?" Sirius grumbled, stomping around the boys dormitory.

"Yeah…" Remus said, frowning thoughtfully. "Maybe something's keeping him."

"That something is Ledaria Smirth," Sirius said gruffly.

"Hey guys, I brought my Invisibility cloak, want to go see what Peter's up to?" James suggested sneakily, it had been some time since the boys had done anything sneaky, and it had driven James a little mad for the taste of some adventure.

"Good idea mate!" Sirius laughed, slapping James on the back. They threw the cloak over them and pulled out the Marauders map to find out where Peter was.

"He's in the Room of Requirements with Ledaria!" Sirius said, looking and James and winking suggestively. "Well, he has a good cause to be late."

"How can you be sure that's what he's doing? Not everyone's shagging each other you know." Remus tiredly pointed out.

"I am a male, therefore my mind is perverted by these thoughts. Besides, I saw you and Marlene getting a little frisky," Sirius replied in a whisper as they headed out the poriturt and to the Room of Requirements.

Remus's face heated up. "Kissing isn't getting frisky."

"Kissing leads to many things mate, isn't that right James?" Sirius replied, bringing James into the conversation.

"Ay, it does actually," James laughed, "But don't worry, there are several spells. Remember when Professor McGonagall decided it was her duty to teach us them in the second year?"

"Yeah, that was hilarious," Sirius laughed. They came to a stop in front of the Room of Requirements and fell silent. Sirius stuck out a hand and tried the door.

"It's locked," he said. "Yup, defiantly shagging."

"In that case, can we go? I don't want to see Peter getting it on with anything or anyone," Remus mumbled, earning looks from James and Sirius. "Hey, he's my best mate too, but I'd rather not be touched by those images."

"Fair point…but I have a feeling _that's_ not what there up to," James replied. He could hear talking, and it sounded like arguing. If only they could get into the room unnoticed, but Peter wasn't completely dumb. He'd see the door open and nothing come in and he'd know that it was Remus, Sirius and James. He had been under the Invisibility cloak often enough.

"Let's go down to the kitchen and steal some food, I'm hungry. I have to be well feed for my date with Ellie tonight."

"Where are you going? It's like nine," Remus questioned as they turned around and walked down the corridor.

"Exactly," Sirius said, smiling cheekily. A door opening caused them all to silence and turn around.

"If you want me to become a Death Eater, I won't Ledaria," Peter was saying in a nervous, sqeaky voice.

"I'm not asking you to become a Death Eater, but do you see my point? Mudbloods shouldn't be here, like Lily. I would never associate with her kind, and you do so all the time," Ledaria coldly replied.

"So you agree with Voldemort then?" Peter questioned. James couldn't make out his face, as Peter was in the shadows. Ledaria's comment about Lily had the blood surging in his body, he'd never wanted to curse someone so badly before.

"Oh Peter," Ledaria laughed, sending a chill down James' back. "I don't agree with his methods, but I think he has the right idea. Hogwarts should be for purebloods and purebloods only, that's why we're doing this."

"I don't think its right and I don't think you should do it," Peter replied. His voice trembled with fear as she sent him a cold calculating look.

"You'll understand once we've done it," Ledaria promised. "You do want to go out with me, don't you Peter?" She added in a seductive voice.

"Yeah but –"

"Good. Do as I say then," Ledaria cut him off, and headed in the opposite direction to where Peter was left standing. Shoulders slumped, Peter walked back in the direction of the Gyrffindor tower.

James put a restraining hand on Sirius's shoulder, keeping him under the Invisibility cloak. They all needed to sort out their thoughts, and figure out just what was going on.

"Room of Requirements," James hissed, heading forward. As the door hadn't been fully shut, James hoped to see just what was going on in that room, or at least what Peter and Ledaria needed it for.

It was basically just a large living room, with lots of sofas and a refrigerator.

"Alright, now that I'm completely confused," Sirius said, throwing the cloak off him. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I didn't like the sounds of it. What did she mean, 'you'll understand once we've done it', done what?" James added, scratching his head. "And that part about Lily, I was ready to jump out and curse her."

"You should have," Sirius grumbled. "See, we suspected the truth, she's trying to convert Peter!"

"But so far it isn't working," Remus replied. "He doesn't like what's going on."

"Then why is he with her? Why doesn't he just dump her and find someone else, someone who's not psychotic?" Sirius asked, throwing himself down on the sofa.

"Because Ledaria's got him under some kind of lust spell more then likely," Remus shrugged. "I don't know."

"She doesn't need any spells or potions, when has a girl ever paid attention to Peter?" James pointed out.

"Your right, that's enough as it is…" Remus pondered.

"We've got to do something about this," James said, "Maybe if we found Peter another hot girl, he'll bug off with Ledaria and we can forget about all this."

"I actually want to find out what she's talking about, what they're planning on doing. And who they are," Remus sat down beside Sirius.

"They are probably the rest of the Slytherin's," Sirius sighed. "I can't believe Peter hasn't noticed Ledaria hanging out with them, she likes them all right."

"Why would they need Peter though, that's what I don't understand. Obviously Ledaria isn't in this relationship with him because she likes him, I haven't seen her smile at him once, let alone touch him." James couldn't place his finger on it, but something really was wrong here.

"Alright so we know that 'they' are planning something involving all the Muggle borns, so that's Lily," Remus got up and started pacing. "Ledaria says Peter will understand better when they're done, so whatever it is they are planning on doing will help Peter understand…"

"The Death Eaters view probably," Sirius threw in. "We've got to get our old mate back though, lets start with that. If he's with us, he won't be with Ledaria."

"Good call," James nodded, running a hand through his hair as he talked.

"So, what's the plan Remus?" Sirius asked, grinning.

XXXX 

"So what else did you over hear?" Lily questioned later on that night. They were up in the Head's common room, sitting on the couch. Lily was in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and James couldn't have been happier.

"Just that and how she doesn't associate with Muggle born people or whatever, and how Peter will see what she means when they've done it." James replied. He had left out the part of Ledaria mentioning Lily.

"Done what?"

"We don't know Lily, that's what we're trying to find out. First step in the plan is to get Peter back as one of our good old mates. Sirius wants to find him a replacement for Ledaria, she holds a power over Peter as the only girl who's ever paid attention to him," James replied.

"I know a few girls that are interested in him now that Ledaria's got him," Lily said. She shrugged at the look James gave her. "Girls are very fickle, they see someone pretty after someone…um like Peter, then they want him too."

"I really need a book on how the female brain works, who are they?"

"Actually, you'll need a book on how the teenage girl's brain works and then how a cunning woman's brain works," Lily replied, "But they would be Chloe Burns and Lira Devoe, both in Gyrffindor, a year behind us."

"Right," James said. Lily turned into him a bit and began to kiss him.

"They also want you, Sirius and Remus. But they'll settle for Peter if it means stealing him away from a Slytherin," she said.

"I think we should discuss this at a later time, my brain went into guy mode." James sheepishly said, pulling Lily on him and running his hands down her sides.

"Ah James," Lily sighed, "What am I going to do with you? Just one kiss…"

"It's all it takes, and I have a few ideas of what you can do to me," James replied, grinning cheekily.

"As do I, as do I," Lily said, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

XXXX 

The next morning, Lily talked to Chloe and Lira. Chloe seemed like the best one for the job of breaking up Ledaria and Peter, plus she seemed to like him a little for who he was.

"He makes me laugh a lot," Chloe had said. She was pretty with dark curly hair and large almond eyes, she was thin but curvy and smart too. _She'd mesh good with us,_ Lily thought, satisfied.

Lily watched as Chloe shyly made her way over to Peter. He was with the Marauders, and Lily had to admit the shy way Chloe approached him earned brownie points for her. She tapped Peter on the shoulder and asked to talk to him for a minute.

"Do you think this is going to work," Marlene asked sceptically. "I mean, the plan that James has is weak, and immature too."

"Yeah, I agree, but we have to start somewhere. Chloe really does seem to like Peter, and she has the flare we need. She'll win Peter, I know she will. She's kind and out going, Ledaria hasn't given Peter one kind word that I can tell." Lily replied. She was sitting on a large stone wall with Marlene, Ellie and Alice. It was late November, and next Saturday they would be going to Hogsmeade.

"So what exactly is she doing?" Ellie questioned, leaning forward a bit to try and hear what they were talking about.

"She's asking him to Hogsmeade, as friends or something," Lily replied. By the delighted look on both Chloe and Peter's faces, Peter had agreed. Chloe sent a look over her shoulder at Lily and Lily gave the thumbs up, then Chloe walked back into the school.

"Er, should we go over?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah," Lily grinned. She hopped off the stonewall and headed over to the tree where the Marauders were sitting under.

"Hello James," she said, leaning down and giving him a kiss. She sat down in his lap, not wanting to get her skirt dirty on the grass that someone, probably Remus, had put a spell on to heat while you sat down. It was still grass and there was still mud amongst it.

Marlene and Ellie followed suit, making it look like the girls came over to hang off their guys.

"Oye, you just missed Peter getting asked out by Chloe, you know, she's in our house? Cute?" James said, patting Peter on the back and then wrapping his arms around Lily.

"Aren't you with Ledaria?" Lily questioned, forging a little confusion.

"Well, kinda. We're sorta taking a breather, and in any case Ledaria doesn't want to go to Hogsmeade, she has other plans," Peter told them. James, Remus and Sirius all traded looks, sure it had something to do with that thing that would make Peter understand once it was done.

"Well, Chloe's a sweet girl, and she's had a crush on you for sometime," Lily replied.

"How do you know that?" Peter asked, looking up at her with watery blue eyes.

"I heard it through the grapevine," Lily answered, smiling sweetly. "So, Hogsmeade is this upcoming Saturday. I think we'll all have to split up to finish Christmas shopping, then meet at the Three Broomsticks."

"Good idea, I can't wait!" Ellie said gleefully. "I love Christmas, only I was it was snowing."

"You spoke too soon," Sirius told her. Flakes started falling from the sky, dancing around their heads.

"Awesome, I called on the snow," Ellie giggled.

"And its cold out, can we go inside?" Lily complained.

Everyone got up and headed towards the school, Peter walking quite aways ahead with Remus.

"Do you think this is going to work James?" Lily questioned.

James shrugged. "I hope so." He still wanted to find out what it was that the Slytherin's were planning. He wondered if it had anything to do with his Lily. Drawing her closer, James vowed that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well it seems like I'm the last to know everything, or rather read the updates. No longer am I allowed to respond to reviews, so I'll let you all know now that I love getting reviews and I love hearing what you all think of my work...I love responding to reviews too but I can't do that so just thanks everyone for reviewing!_


	19. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own anything except my own made up charcters, which you know from J.K Rowlings characters.

* * *

The week seemed to fly by for Lily and her friends. It snowed everyday, and the snow was nearly knee high as they made their ways down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade, Lily's arm linked in James's.

"I'm going to go off with James to shop, as I've already gotten his present, so I'll see you girls later, at the Three Broomsticks around lets say three?" Lily said.

"Sure, that sounds good. We'll be finished our shopping by then," Alice nodded. "I have something great in mind for Frank."

"Is it sexy?" Sirius questioned, raising his eyebrows a few times and winking. "Frank would think that's great."

"Sirius," Alice laughed, "Anyway, I'll catch up with you all later."

"Come on James, lets go check out Zonko's," Lily said, pulling on James's hand.

"Later guys!" James said. He watched Peter for a moment, his friend had gained a little confidence and was talking with Chloe about something. It looked like Peter had an interest in her, and James was hoping he'd drop Ledaria.

Lily pulled him into a small ally and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" James questioned, amused.

"It's snowing," Lily shrugged, pulling James closer and kissing him.

"It should snow every day of the year," James joked. Lily smiled secretively.

"It's our last year at Hogwarts, enjoy it, you won't be making out with me in the streets of Hogsmeade often after we're graduated."

"Ha, I'll prove you wrong," James laughed, pulling Lily up to kiss her again. "But we have Christmas shopping to do and I really don't want to go into a store happy if you know what I mean."

"Right, sorry," Lily laughed, taking his hand and leading him back to the crowded streets.

They hit every single store, Lily found something for everyone in her family except for Petunia and she finished her list of shopping for all her friends.

"Now if I could just think of something to get Petunia," Lily said, thoughtfully glancing around. James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, he felt this need to have her by his side. Knowing she was there brought some kind of comfort to him, though he didn't know why he suddenly had those feelings.

"There's this new store that sells millions of Muggle things, let's go check it out," James suggested, kissing Lily on the check.

"Aren't you cuddly this afternoon," Lily laughed, following his advice. The store was indeed full of Muggle things. Lily decided on getting Petunia a diary, thinking maybe she would write out her frustrations.

"I'm glad the Yule ball is on the 23rd," Lily said, making small talk as she paid for her purchase. Between the two of them, they're arms were full of shopping bags. James didn't mind carrying a few for Lily, he already had his Christmas shopping done.

"Why?" James questioned, sensing Lily wanted him to ask.

"Cause I can go home on the 24th, and spend Christmas eve with my family. I'm hoping Petunia will have turned over a new leaf…and I'm also hoping that you'll come with me," Lily replied.

"Come with you?" James questioned, somewhat confused.

"You have your Apparate licence don't you?" Lily questioned, if she had it, James had to have it.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you can Apparate to my house from yours, and vice-versa," Lily said. She was nervous, she wanted James to meet her parents but she was afraid that it would upset him.

"You want me to meet your family?" James questioned, still througly confused. He didn't know what Lily was getting at.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to that's alright," Lily replied, her face had fallen slightly at James's tone, thinking he was repulsed at the idea.

"No no, I want to, I just didn't understand what you were getting at. I'm a guy remember, slow thinker. Yeah that'd be great," James replied, giving her a hands free kiss, as his hands were full of bags.

"Great, they'll love you, well my parents will. I can't make any grantees about Petunia as she doesn't like me," Lily said, smiling. They entered the warmth of the Three Broomsticks, and Lily headed straight for the back, chosing a long table away from everything else.

She sat down and placed the bags all in the corner. Rosmerta, the waitress, pranced over. She was a year or two older then them, and had gone to Hogwarts. She knew them well.

"Hey Lily, James, good to see you guys finally got together. Two Butterbeers?" she grinned, her red hair, several shades lighter then Lily's, bouncing as she took their oders.

"Actually we're expecting more people so, can we have eight Butterbeers?" Lily said, smiling sweetly.

"Eight? All right. I'll get you the first round now," Rosmerta said, prancing off to the kitchen.

"Are you sure it won't bother you?" Lily questioned, turning to face James.

"What do you mean?"

"Meeting my parents, it won't bother you will it? I don't want to hurt you or upset you," Lily said.

"No, it won't bother me for that reason. I mean, meeting my girlfriends parents is going to be kinda weird but not for the reason that you think," James told her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer in the chair. He still felt that need to have her by his side.

"I guess so," Lily smiled.

"And if I'm meeting your parents, it's only fair that once over the holidays you meet my grandparents," James added, grinning.

"I'd love too actually," Lily replied, smiling.

"When you smile, it reaches your eyes and they sparkle," James told her, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Rosmerta cleared her throat, placing a huge tray of eight Butterbeers in front of them. "Just wave if you want another round," she said before prancing off to take another order.

"Where did that come from?" Lily asked, pleased and confused at the same time. James shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Ellie said, breaking Lily and James out of their own little world.

"Hey, we went ahead and ordered. I hope that was ok with you guys," Lily said, smiling at everyone as they all grabbed seats around them, loaded down with bags.

"Ok, Lily is that all yours or did James get stuff too?" Marlene questioned, spotting the corner full of shopping bags.

"Uh, it's all mine," Lily said sheepishly, hanging her head slightly.

"When did you guys get your shopping done?" Alice questioned, noticing that Remus and Sirius were also empty handed.

"We went last night," James shrugged. He had gotten Lily two great presents, one he planned on giving her tonight and the other on Christmas eve.

"How did you…never mind, I don't want to know," Alice laughed.

"Next stop is shopping for our dresses!" Lily exclaimed. "James, you can handle all my bags while I go with the girls right? I don't want you seeing my dress until the Yule ball…"

"Yeah, I can handle them," James nodded, grinning at Lily. She placed her hand on his leg and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"If you want Marlene, I can take care of you bags too," Remus suggested.

"That's very nice of you," Marlene smiled, kissing Remus on the check.

"Will you watch mine as well Sirius?" Ellie questioned after a moment of silence.

"What? Oh, of course love," Sirius replied, grinning at her and secretly being thankful that she only had two bags. Lily had around ten.

"Are you shopping for a dress too Chloe?" Lily questioned, clearing her throat slightly to get Chloe's attention, as she was busy kissing Peter. It took great skill to hide the glee Lily felt, it looked like Peter and Chloe were getting really cozy.

"Yes actually," Chloe nodded.

"You can come with us," Ellie suggested.

The five girls left after their second round of Butterbeer, leaving all of their shopping bags with the guys who promised to stay in the Three Broomsticks with them. They made their way to a lovely little shop that sold the best dresses in Hogsmeade.

"So, how's it going with Peter?" Lily causally asked, studying Chloe. She was slightly starry-eyed.

"I actually like him a lot now, he's a really great guy. He says he's going to dump Ledaria and get her out of the way so we can be together, he says he hates how he talks to him and how she treats him," Chloe replied.

"Well that's a relief. That girl was unbearable, it would be good to see Peter with someone who knows how to treat people with respect and kindness," Lily said, pushing the doors to the little store open. Her eyes fell upon an emerald green dress, the same shade as her eyes, and she forgot about anything else.

"Oh Merlin Lily!" Marlene exclaimed as Lily held the dress up to herself.

"I'm going to try this on, I'll be right back." Lily told them, darting off to the nearest change room.

When she stepped out, everyone in the store looked at her.

"Oh Merlin! That dress is totally you!" Chloe gushed. Lily spun around, studying herself carefully in the mirror. The dress fitted her perfectly, and the dip in the back was sexy but elegant. The slight sparkle of the dress in the light was enchanting, and Lily loved it.

"You walk into a store and find the perfect dress," Alice laughed, "I wish I was that lucky. It's going to take me hours to find one."

"What about that one?" Lily questioned, pointing to a black dress that would look stunning on Alice's form.

"Oh I don't know about that," Alice said, "It shows off a lot of cleavage."

"Is Frank going to be there?" Ellie questioned, going through a rack of dresses for herself.

"Yeah, of course," Alice said.

"Wear it for him, I'm sure he'll have fun taking it off," Ellie added, laughing slightly at the look on Alice's face.

Lily changed out of the dress and paid for it, watching her friends as the clerk wrapped it gently in a box and set it in a bag.

"It really is an amazing dress on you," the clerk said, smiling at Lily.

"Thanks," Lily replied, heading off to check out the scarlet dress Marlene had tried on.

After another hour, the rest of the girls had decided on dresses and paid for them. Marlene bought the scarlet red dress she had tried on, Alice snatched up the black one Lily had suggested, Ellie chose a soft pink gown that suited her perfectly, and Chloe picked a navy blue gown, simple yet elegant.

Happy with their purchases, the girls made their way back to the Three Broomsticks, pleased to see that the Marauders were still there.

"Hey babe, I think its time for us to head back," Sirius said, kissing Ellie on the check and taking all her bags from her.

"No time for one more Butterbeer?" Marlene sighed, "Shopping makes me so thirsty."

"We'll get them to go," Remus suggested.

"Rosmerta, can we have eight Butterbeers to go please!" James asked, picking up Lily's purchases.

"Yeah sure thing one second guys!" Rosmerta called back. A moment later she brought over another tray of Butterbeers, this time to go. They all grabbed one, paid for it and tipped Rosmerta generously.

"Well, my shopping for Christmas is done and I couldn't be happier with the dress I bought," Lily said outside as they walked back to Hogwarts in a large group of the school. Prefects were making sure everyone got back ok, and Lily was supervising their work.

"Can I see the dress you bought when we get back to the school?" James questioned, knowing what the answer would be.

"Nope, you'll have to wait until the Yule ball," Lily grinned. James laughed.

"I'm sure I'll be able to catch a glance before then," James told her.

"Yes, but its completely different on a hanger then it is on me," Lily pointed out.

"Fair point love, I can wait a few weeks then," James nodded. He wrapped his free arm around Lily's waist, holding her close. That feeling of having her close just wouldn't go away, he worried about her the entire time she had left to go dress shopping. _What's wrong with me?_ James asked himself.


	20. Romantic Words and Rising Fears

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing except for a few invented characters.

* * *

Later that night, Lily and James sat in front of the fire.

"I want to give you one of your gifts now, for obvious reasons," James told her, standing up and going to his room for a moment. He came back with a furry little grey tabby kitten. Lily's face lit up.

"Oh Merlin James! It's so cute!" Lily said, taking the kitten from him and giving him a kiss.

"It's a boy, you can name him whatever you want," James said, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas James, I think I'll call him Simon." Lily said. The kitchen was a little fluff ball, he was grey, white, black, and this tannish colour.

The kitten cuddled up to Lily and she sat down on the floor to play with it.

"I can't give you your present until Christmas," Lily told him, pushing a ball of yarn that she had conjured up around with Simon.

"That's all right, I had to give him to you now cause he was tearing apart my room," James replied, sitting down beside her.

"I'm actually looking forward to this Christmas," Lily sighed dreamily, leaning against him as they both watched the kitten play.

"Don't you look forward to every year?" James questioned, running a hand through Lily's hair.

"Remember I told you about Petunia?"

"Oh right, still you look forward to seeing your parents don't you?" James asked.

"Of course! It'd just be better if Petunia didn't ignore me or start fights," Lily sighed. "I think you'll like my parents."

"Probably," James nodded, "It's gonna be weird though. All those girls I dated, not once did I meet anyones parents."

"Don't stress out about it, my parent's will like you just fine. They've accepted Petunia's lovely boyfriend with open arms, although they don't really enjoy his company but he makes Petunia happy and that's a difficult task to do so they like him well enough."

"What's he like?" James asked.

"Vernon? He's a moron, I hate him. He owns some stupid drilling company or works there or whatever and he hates anything magical just like Petunia," Lily replied.

"Oh, so he's basically perfect for your sister," James said. "Will he be there?"

"Probably, he's often invited over for dinner. Oh well, this time I'll have someone to talk to at the table, as they'll surely ignore me," Lily laughed.

"I don't like morons much, I usually end up cursing them," James shrugged. "I can't get in trouble for it, as we're of age now," he added laughing slightly.

"So many times have I wanted to curse Vernon, but be on your best behavouir," Lily giggled, thinking about James turning a wand on Vernon.

"You be on your best behavouir too then," James told her, smiling. He was sure that Lily never considered the fact that she was now of age and could curse both her sister and Vernon if tempted.

"Yeah I will be." Lily said. She turned to face James. "Are you sure that your ok with this?"

"I'm positive Lily," James said.

"Well-" before Lily could finish saying whatever it was that she planned on saying, James kissed her silent.

"Spend the night with me?" he questioned. "I want to wake up in the morning with you beside me."

"I – alright," Lily said, stunned. James helped her up and then carried her off to his room. His mind wasn't full of only making love to her, he wanted to hold her and feel her next to him throughout the night.

XXXX 

Lily fell asleep in James's arms, and she woke up that very way. There was no possible way of describing the amazing feeling she felt waking up to him holding her, all she knew was that she had to feel it every morning for the rest of her life.

James was thinking the same thing. He sat up, leaning on his elbow and looked at Lily. Her firey hair was spread out all over his pillow, and she wore nothing but his sheets wrapped around her.

"What's the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning, and the last thing you think about before you go to sleep at night?" James questioned, curious to see if her answer was the same as his.

"You," Lily mumbled. James grinned, it was the same. "How did it feel waking up with me here beside you?"

"Right," James replied, kissing her softly. "Lily, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you, I want to wake up every morning and see your face."

"I love you too James, it took me longer to admit it because I was scared." Lily replied.

"Are you scared now?" James asked softly.

"No," Lily whispered, "You kiss away my fears. With you I have none, with you I'm not scared."

The only response James could think of was to kiss her again, so that was what he did. This was beyond what he imagined, beyond anything he had ever hoped of having. This bond that he shared with Lily was more then he could ever have hoped for.

"Were you ever scared?" Lily questioned when James ended the kiss to look at her again.

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing you, having you doesn't scare me at all," James answered truthfully.

"Now my only fear is that I'll lose you," Lily told him.

"That will never happen, I'll always be yours. Even after death I'll love you eternally," James whispered, kissing her again.

XXXX 

Lily repeated the whole scene to Marlene, Ellie and Alice later that morning as they hung out in the girl's dormitory.

"Oh Merlin! That's so romantic!" Ellie sighed, thinking it would be really nice if Sirius ever said anything romantic to her.

"I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, I can't think about anything but that," Lily admitted, stroking Simon. She had brought him with her, not wanting to leave him cooped up all day in the Heads dormitory.

"So are you going to be joining him in his bed every night then?" Marlene questioned, envying the privacy that James and Lily both had.

"Well yeah but not just for that reason," Lily laughed, "He told me he wants to wake up to my face."

"Give him a picture," Alice joked, making a mental note to write to Frank. Moments like this got her sentimental and made her want to see her Frank.

"There is no need for me to ask if you know all the birth control spells, is there Lily?" Marlene questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"James and I know them all," Lily assured her. She fell back on Ellie's bed and sighed. "He's meeting my family this holiday."

"Oh, Petunia's going to love that, she loves seeing you bring home all your little freak friends," Marlene laughed, remembering the time she had visited Lily over the summer holidays with Ellie and Alice. "Now that was a warm welcome."

"Sorry about that, but if Petunia does or says anything to James she'll get to have a meeting with my fist," Lily said, smiling sweetly.

"The day that happens," Ellie snorted.

"Frank and I are getting married," Alice blurted out. Everyone turned around and looked at her.

"Offically?" Lily questioned. Alice nodded, grinning.

"We believe with Voldemort rising so quickly that its best not to waste any time at all, we want to be together," Alice told them.

"I've been trying to not think of Voldemort," Ellie shivered. "Another family was attacked, in the next town over from where I live."

"It seems were safest in the school, Voldemort fears Dumbledore," Alice said. "We're safe here."

"But what about when we go home? Isn't our home where we're supposed to feel safest, why is it that I can't leave the house when I'm at home?" Ellie questioned. "My family doesn't know how big a threat Voldemort is, they don't take any precautions at all."

"Ask yourself what kind of precautions you can take," Lily pointed out. "He's trying to convert everyone, no ones safe." She didn't like the direction this conversation had taken a turn for, but everyone had been bottling up their feelings about this huge situation and Lily knew it was time to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.

"I have a feeling I'm going to die," Ellie told them, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"What makes you say that?" Alice asked, looking shocked.

"Just this gut feeling," Ellie shrugged. "I don't feel safe. The only time I feel safe, the only time I'm able to forget about everything is when I'm with Sirius. He has this way of making me forget all my fears."

"They all do, Remus too, and we know James makes Lily feel secure." Marlene added.

"You know, they all want to be Aurors," Lily said, "It's their dream."

"Mine too, as soon as I'm finished at Hogwarts I start training," Alice stated.

"Oh shit, guys this should be Alice's happy day. She's getting married. Do you know when?" Lily asked.

"Oh, in the summer sometime," Alice smiled, "I love Frank and he loves me, and we don't even want to wait until the summer but I can't get married during school."

"James said something about there's no time to wait, and to say what you need to say to people now. So, you guys are the greatest people I've ever met in my life, I love you all and we better still be friends after Hogwarts, or I'll hunt you done and give your horrible haircuts," Lily told them.

"Oh Lily, we love you too," Marlene giggled. "What would life be without each other?"

XXXX 

The weeks vanished quickly for Lily, she thought that time would go by slowly, as she was really looking forward to the Yule ball. But with patrolling duties, homework, setting up for the Yule ball and all the other millions of things Lily had to do, the Yule ball was fast approaching. There was only one more day until it, and Lily in her room packing for the trip home.

"Hey Lil," James said, leaning in her doorway.

"Hi James," Lily smiled, folding a pair of jeans.

"You won't believe it but Peter and Ledaria are officially over. He's going out with Chloe now, and Ledaria couldn't be more livid," James told her, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Isn't that what you guys talked to him about in Hogsmeade? Didn't you convince him then to break up with her?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but it took him this long to get the courage to do it." James laughed. "The important thing is we got our old Peter back, with the bonus add of one so he's not complaining about being the fifth wheel."

"Frank's coming down for the Yule ball, then coming on the train with us back to London station." Lily said, sitting on her bed. "So Alice won't feel left out. You know they're getting married."

"Yeah, I've heard that, good for them." James said sincerely, sitting down beside her. "Know what's kind of weird? I already feel married to you. It's like we're living in our own little place and everything."

Lily giggled, James was right. It was almost like they were married. She hadn't slept alone since that night James asked her to stay with him. She found his bed much more comfortable then the one in her room. "Yeah, it does seem like it doesn't it?"

"Don't worry, I plan on marrying you for real Lily," James told her cockily. Lily arched her eyebrow.

"Oh, and what if I don't want to marry you?" she joked.

"I think I'd be able to change your mind," James laughed.

"No need to change it. Are you packed?" Lily questioned, getting back up to finish packing.

"Yeah, all set and ready to go. Where do you keep that dress, I want a peek at it," James said, peering around her room.

"Ha, you won't find it. Wait until the ball."

"I would be able to find it if I really wanted to, but I don't," James told her, standing up and giving her another kiss. Simon meowed at them from Lily's bed.

"I've got to go to Quidditch practise, see you later love," James said, leaving.

Lily continued to pack, her mind racing with a zillion thoughts. She had written a letter home and sent it with James's owl, saying that she would be coming home on Christmas eve and bringing a friend. Her mother had written back, excited and wanting to know who the friend was. She knew that Lily would be bringing home a boy.

"Alright Simon, two more days until you meet the real witch," Lily sighed, referring to her sister.


	21. The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing...still

* * *

The next evening, Lily got ready for the Yule ball in her room with Ellie, Alice, and Marlene. Marlene, who was an expert with hair, had done everyone's in elegant buns, all different. Lily's had a few pieces out of the bun and curled, and she was wearing lovely ruby drop earrings that her mother had sent her for the occasion.

Marlene looked spectacular with her scarlet red dress and chocolate brown hair up in a messy yet elegant bun. Alice looked stunning in the black long dress with the low back, her hair swept up and earrings dangling from her ears. Ellie looked enchanting in the pink gown she picked out, her hair also piled up in a bun on her head. She spun around in a circle, watching the gown flare out.

"I feel like a princess!" Ellie giggled.

"Alright is everyone ready? Let's go," Alice said, excited to see Frank again. They all exited Lily's room and watched gleefully as the guys reacted to their dresses. James jumped up from the couch and took Lily's hand, spinning her around.

"You look amazing," was all he could say. The others said pretty much the same thing.

"I love it when you're speechless," Lily said, patting James on the cheek. "Now lets go to the ball!"

The Great Hall looked amazing, if Lily did say so herself, fake snow was raining down all around them, vanishing before it touched them, yet snow was in the corners of the room as if the wind had blow it over their. Ice sculptures decorated the food table, a huge tree was decorated with snow and sparkling lights. Music was playing by the band Lily had hired. Everything was so perfect, Lily could barely contain the pride she felt.

"Would you like to dance?" James asked her, taking her hand when she nodded.

He spun her around in circles, and took her all over the dance floor. To Lily, it was like a scene from a movie.

"Where did you learn to ballroom dance?" Lily questioned, following his lead.

"Ah, Potter tradition. Everyone must learn how to dance before they can walk," James replied, dipping her and gently taking her back up as the song ended. "You did a great job decorating, sorry I was so busy with Quidditch practise."

"It's alright James, I know how important Quidditch is to you, and I got the need to throw a huge Christmas party out of the way so we both won," Lily grinned as James pulled out a chair for her to sit in. He was being such the perfect gentlemen.

"Look at Alice, she's so happy," Marlene sighed, watching as Frank and Alice danced. Lily nodded, happy that all her friends were happy.

"So Wormtail, are you having a good time?" James question, winking at Peter who had just got back from getting punch for him and Chloe.

"Yes, actually I am." Peter grinned.

"Would you like some punch Lily?" James asked. Lily nodded and he stood up, making his way over to the bowl. Ledaria was sitting at a table near the punch bowl, and James could overhear her conversation.

"So Peter was weak, big deal. We found out what we wanted anyway," Ledaria was saying to Lucius Malfoy.

"Indeed, but he could have been a useful spy. Do try to win him back Ledaria, don't disappoint me this time," Lucius drawled.

James quickly grabbed two glasses of punch and went back to his table. So, things weren't over yet. They still wanted Peter for something. A useful spy? What would he be spying on?

James decided to hold the information to himself for the evening, his friends all seemed to be having such a good time and he didn't want to make anyone worry.

Lily danced the night away with James and her friends, completely unaware of everything other then her own friends and their happiness.

Lucius watched her from the table he was sitting at, thoughts turning over in his head. For a Mudblood, Lily was beautiful, he had to give her that. She would certainly be on his list if she was pureblood. Lucius weighed the pros and cons to his plan, he would tick of James and that was always a pleasure doing, and he could have some fun with Lily while he was at it. The way he looked at it, it was a win-win situation for Lucius Malfoy.

XXXX 

Lily boarded the train with James, Marlene, Ellie, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They snagged a compartment to themselves and chatted non-stop about the Yule ball.

"Guys," James said, clearing his throat. He was sitting beside Lily, and longed to hold her, but he had to tell everyone what was going on.

"What is it James?" Lily questioned, silence following her voice.

"I overheard something interesting last night when I went to get drinks for us," James told them. "The punch bowl was near the table that Ledaria Smirth and Lucius Malfoy were sitting at, I overheard a bit of their conversation that might prove to be interesting to the rest of you guys."

"What did they say?" Remus questioned.

"Well, they were talking about Peter and Lucius said that Ledaria should try to win him back, because he's proven to be a useful spy. Ledaria didn't see the point, as he had already given her the information they needed." Peter paled at this, but James continued anyway, keeping his eyes on Peter. "Lucius is behind whatever it is the Slytherin's are planning, and for some reason they want Peter's help."

"Peter, what did you tell Ledaria?" Remus questioned.

"I don't remember telling her anything that could have been useful to whatever it was that they're doing, she tried to find out about you guys and stuff but I didn't really tell her anything I swear," Peter replied. James nodded, he knew that when Peter was lying his eyes darted every which way looking for an excape, but they remained focused on his friends and his voice remained steady.

"Did she tell you what it was that they were doing?" Frank questioned.

"No, but she kept trying to get me to hate Muggles and anyone who wasn't born pureblood. It was weird, she'd bring in my friends and say I'd understand after they did it, but wouldn't tell me when I asked her what it was," Peter said.

"I've got an idea," Lily said, speaking for the first time. "I know you'll find it weird and maybe not want to do it, but I think it has a fair shot at working. What if you let Ledaria think she won you back, feed her false information and find out what it is that they're doing?"

"That's not a half bad idea!" James nodded, kissing Lily quickly and beaming at her.

"It could work, in all fairness," Remus thought outloud. "Peter, you'd just have to act all dumb and in love and stuff. Tell her false information to make her think your useful, act like she wants you to act and find out what their doing."

"Haha, you won't have trouble acting stupid," Sirius joked. "Right, probably not the best time," he added once he got strange looks from everyone.

"I _could_ do it," Peter said, rubbing his chin as he thought about it. "I mean, I'm very interested in knowing what it is that they're doing, and being a secret spy sounds like fun. It's almost like those Muggle movies I watch sometimes."

Lily laughed. "Well, this will be nothing like the movies Peter," she told him.

XXXX 

For the rest of the train ride, they devised a very strong and solid plan. Remus and Lily being behind it, James was sure that it would work. When the train came to a stop at Platforms nine and three quarters, they all stood up.

"New Years party at my house," James told them "Seven o'clock, you know the place."

"Alright James, are you ready to meet my family?" Lily questioned, holding back as everyone else got off the train. She wrapped her arms around James and looked up at him, enjoying the fact that he was nearly a head taller.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'll send my trunk and other stuff home with Bloomsbury." James said.

"Who's Bloomsbury?" Lily asked, confused, as she grabbed her trunk and the cat carrier with Simon safely in it. She stepped off the train with James behind her.

"He's the butler," James shrugged. He saw Bloomsbury waiting over by a Muggle ticket booth.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, how was school?" Bloomsbury questioned, taking the trunk from James.

"Great Bloomsbury, this is Lily Evans. Lily, this is Bloomsbury," James said, making introductions short and sweet.

"Good afternoon," Lily greeted, smiling at him.

"Bloomsbury, I'm having dinner with Lily's family tonight. I'll Apparate home, later alright?"

"Alright Mr. Potter," Bloomsbury said, nodding in Lily's direction and taking James's trunk.

"Alright lets go find your parents," James said, taking Lily's hand.

"No need to look, their over there." A huge smile broke out on Lily's face as they walked towards what were unmistakably Lily's parents. Lily looked just like her mother, she had the same red hair and emerald green eyes. Mrs. Evans's hair was a few shades lighter with age, but still fiery.

"Hi Mum!" Lily said, throwing herself in her mothers arms and planting a huge kiss on her cheek. "Hey Dad!" she said, moving on and giving him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Petunia couldn't make it?"

"No, sorry dear. We tried to talk her into it but she's out with Vernon looking at houses," Mrs. Evans replied, her tone apologetic. She had left out the fact that Petunia had said she wouldn't speak to her freak of a sister ever again. "And who's this handsome young man?"

"Oh, sorry Mum, this is James Potter, James, meet my parents." Lily replied. James held out his hand for Mr. Evans, who shook it with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello James, its nice meeting you," Mrs. Evans grinned.

"It's nice meeting you too Mrs. Evans," James said, thinking that Lily got her smile from her mother.

"Oh please, call me Maragret, and you can call him Robert," Mrs. Evans laughed. "Mrs. Evans makes me feel so old."

"Alright," James said, grinning. He felt rather awkward, but was hiding it very well. He took Lily's trunk and headed towards the car with Lily's hand in his.

"So James, when did you and Lily meet?" Mr. Evans asked in the car as they drove away from the London train station.

"We meet during our first year sir," James replied, smiling at the memory.

"Aw, Lily is that the sweet little kitten you wrote about?" Mrs. Evans asked, watching the rear view mirror as Lily took Simon out of his little cat carrier.

"Yes, this is Simon. James gave him to me for Christmas," Lily replied, handing the small kitten over to her mother so she could hold him.

"He's darling, Robert?" Mrs. Evans questioned.

"No," Mr. Evans replied. "We just got a puppy."

"You got a puppy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Way to go Robert you ruined the surprise for Lily," Mrs. Evans pouted. James shook his head, laughing.

"Yes, we got her a while ago. She's a black lab your mother decided to call Blackie, of all names," Mr. Evans replied, not bothering to hide the affectionate smile he gave Lily's mother.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Mrs. Evans said as they pulled into a driveway. James looked at the house, it was a cute subdivision house on a well kept lawn that was now covered in snow.

"And it looks like Petunia's home!" Mr. Evans added.


	22. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything.

* * *

James pulled Lily's trunk effortlessly out of the back of the car as Lily stood beside him, a huge grin on her face.

"I love it when the house is covered in snow," Lily said, leading the way as James carried her trunk up the front steps. Mrs. Evans waited by the door, wrapping her arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Well, he certainly is handsome, he seems nice too. I'm glad one of my daughters knows how to pick good men," she whispered so only Lily could hear. Lily laughed.

"Come on Mum, Vernon's not that bad," she said with some difficulty. They all stepped into the house. James liked the house right away, it felt like home. It was nothing like the huge front entrance to his house, which he found cold and uninviting.

"Just set the trunk down by the stairs James," Lily said. When he did so, she stepped into his arms. Her parents had left into the parlour, giving Lily a moment with James. She smiled at him and kissed him. A dog barking caused them to break apart, and Lily kneeled on the ground to pet the black puppy at her heals. James kneeled beside her, stroking the puppy on the head.

"You must be Blackie," he said with some amusement in his voice.

"Oh look, the freak's home. Wonderful." Petunia said, coming down the stairs. She stopped when she saw James.

"Hello Petunia," Lily said, standing up. "This is James Potter, my boyfriend. How are you dearest sister?"

"Humph," Petunia huffed, stalking off to the parlour. Lily sent James an awkward shrug; she knew just what Petunia had been thinking.

James could see why Petunia was so rude to Lily, it was completely obvious that she was jealous. Petunia was tall and had a long neck, she resembled a horse and had boring brown hair. To put it quite simply, Petunia was plain and Lily was beautiful. There was bound to be a lot of jealous sibling rivalry between them.

"Let's go into the parlour," Lily suggested, taking James's hand.

"Vernon is supposed to come over for dinner, how do I explain to him that she's brought another one of them in to this house!" Petunia was saying.

"Petunia that's enough," Mr. Evans roughly said, seeing James and Lily standing in the doorway. He smiled apologetically at James. Petunia sent them both the dirtiest look she could muster and stormed off to her room.

"Wow, that's lovely," Lily sighed, sitting down on the sofa. James sat down beside her.

"So Lily, how was school?" Mrs. Evans questioned. She was holding Simon on her lap, petting him fondly.

"It's great. Head duties are awesome, and my studies are going very well," Lily grinned.

"Tell us about yourself son," Mr. Evans said. He was seated in what must have been his usual chair, smoking a pipe and smiling warmly at James. James decided he liked Lily's family…well most of them anyway.

"I'm in my final year at Hogwarts, I'm in Gryffindor with Lily. I'm Head boy and couch of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," James replied.

"Quidditch, isn't that the game where you fly around on broomsticks and chase balls?" Mr. Evans questioned, clearly trying very hard to remember what Lily had told him about the game.

"Er, yeah, I suppose that's a quick definition of it. It's played on broomsticks," James answered.

"Gryffindor's won the Quidditch cup every year since James has been on the team," Lily told them, smiling at him.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Evans questioned, clearly impressed. "Robert, we must go to one of those games."

"Sounds like fun," Mr. Evans nodded.

"Well, I better get supper started," Mrs. Evans sighed, standing up.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mum?" Lily questioned.

"Well, you could make the salad if you want," Mrs. Evans replied. Lily nodded and stood up, winking at James.

In the kitchen, Lily took out lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, and various other things to make a salad.

"So, what do you think?" she questioned, beginning to wash the lettuce.

"About James? I like him. He's a really handsome gentlemen, from what I can tell he's clearly smitten with you," Mrs. Evans replied, preparing the meal.

"He is, and he can dance too," Lily said, remembering the Yule ball. "He can ballroom dance, isn't that cool?"

"Your father doesn't dance," Mrs. Evans said wistfully, "I'd love for him to take me out dancing one day."

"Ask him, you never know, he may surprise you. The question is though, do you want to dance with him?" Lily replied, laughing slightly.

"You've grown up so much in the past year," Mrs. Evans commented, kissing Lily on the forehead proudly. "You're a beautiful young lady."

"Gee thanks Mum, get all sentimental and teary eyed, now I'll have to cry," Lily replied, whipping her eyes.

"I'm glad your home for Christmas, I thought after last year…"

"Well that's Petunia for you. Life's never is boring with her around." Lily snorted, trying to not think about last Christmas's incident.

"So how _is_ school?" Mrs. Evans questioned, wondering how her daughter's life was going. It was so difficult having her youngest daughter at a school so far away, with letters as an only way to communicate. Margaret Evans knew very little about Lily's new world.

"It's good Mum, I love it there," Lily replied, smiling. "I'm thinking about becoming an Auror, then I can help get rid of Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Mrs. Evans questioned, slightly confused. Lily had mentioned the name once or twice during her past visits home, but now she said it differently.

"So Petunia's getting married then for sure? If she's looking for houses with him, then it must be finial," Lily asked, changing the subject. She knew she should probably fill her parents in on all the details, and she would…at the right moment. Christmas Eve didn't seem like the right moment.

"Yes, it's finial. Petunia's wearing an engagement ring and everything," Mrs. Evans sighed, obviously not happy about it. "Well, if he makes her happy I guess."

"He treats us like crap though, well, he treats _me _like crap. I'm sure he'll be just as rude to James," Lily said bitterly.

"I've talked to Petunia about that already, she shouldn't say anything too you," Mrs. Evans assured her.

"I don't want them making James feel uncomfortable," Lily said, peering into the parlour. James was joking around with her dad, a grin on his face. "I was afraid he wouldn't be very happy visiting with us."

"Why?"

"Well… around this time his parents died, I just figured being around mine would make him uncomfortable," Lily explained. She went back to preparing the salad. "In any case, I really like James and I don't want Petunia to put him down just because we go to Hogwarts, I can stand her putting me down…"

"I understand completely dear," Mrs. Evans said, wrapping her arms around Lily. Lily finished the salad. "You can go join them in the parlour if you want."

Lily walked in as her dad cracked a joke about golfing to James, which James didn't really understand as he had never heard of golfing before. She set the tea tray down on the coffee table and poured tea for her father and James.

"You have to keep your head down when you golf," Lily explained.

"Oh! I get it now, that's funny Mr. Evans," James laughed.

"So James, tell me about Quidditch, what is it?" Mr. Evans questioned a few moments later, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, there are seven players on each side, three of them are called Chasers, there's one Keeper, two Beaters and a Seeker. There are four balls, a Quaffle that the Chaser's throw to each other and try to get through any of the three hoops at either end of the Quidditch pitch. Then there are two Bludgers, which rocket around trying to knock the players off their brooms, which is where the Beaters come in. They're goal is to keep the Bludgers away from their team. The Keeper guards the three hoops and tries to prevent the other team from scoring with the Quaffle. The last ball is a tiny little gold ball that flies around and is very difficult to see and catch, the Seeker must catch that ball in order to win the game, it earns a team 100 points." He explained it slowly so that Mr. Evans would understand.

While James had been in the middle of explaining the game, the doorbell had rung. Petunia answered it and let Vernon into the parlour, and he was looking at James and Lily as if they had eight heads.

"Amazing, so which do you play?" Mr. Evans questioned, nodding at Vernon.

"I am the Seeker," James said proudly.

"Ehem," Petunia cleared her throat. "Vernon's here."

"We can see that Petunia, afternoon Vernon," Mr. Evans greeted.

Vernon nodded and sat down on the other couch.

"Hi Vernon, this is James Potter," Lily smiled as sweetly as she could. Vernon didn't say a word.

"Hello," James grinned, thinking to himself that he and Vernon were not going to get along just fine at all.

"So, James, if your Head boy it must mean that your marks are high?" Mr. Evans questioned breaking the silence. He loosened his collar slightly, he felt the tension. Petunia gave him a dirty look, clearly repulsed that he was discussing Lily's school in front of Vernon.

"Increasingly high," James replied with a grin.

"Petunia, Mum says your getting married," Lily said, trying to edge the conversation away from Hogwarts for Petunia's sake.

"That's right," Petunia replied smugly, patting Vernon on the hand.

"Have you, er, picked a date yet?" Lily questioned, taking another sip of her tea.

"It's in May," Petunia replied, not looking at Lily. James stool a look over at Lily. She was trying so hard to remain polite and friendly with Petunia.

"Suppers ready!" Mrs. Evans called. Everyone stood up and made their way over to the dinning table. Lily and James sat across from Petunia and Vernon with Mrs. Evans at one and at the table and Mr. Evans at the other.

"So, Vernon, I hear you work at a drilling company?" James said a little into dinner, he had grown tired of the silence and he wanted to pick at Vernon a little. Vernon nodded, and James saw his opportunity. "So what is that exactly? Those thingies that Muggles use to make holes in the ground?"

James loved how Vernon looked at him, it was as if Vernon thought James was a complete idiot. Lily giggled slightly.

"No, actually that's not what drills are," Vernon said, clearing his throat and not bothering to hide his dislike for Lily and James. He started talking about what his company did, James sat there pretending to be extremely interested when he wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Lily tried to hide her laughter, she knew what James was up too. Anyone else at the table thought he was interested in what Vernon had to say.

"Do you have a job?" Vernon questioned when he had finished talking about drills. Mr and Mrs. Evans looked over at James, waiting for the reply. James smile easily.

"Actually no, I'm still in school. Once I graduate I plan on going into Auror training," he replied.

"Lily's told us about that, isn't it a very risky job?" Mr. Evans questioned, ignoring Petunia's squeak of warning.

"Well, I suppose so, only if you make mistakes. I don't plan on making any mistakes, I just want to get rid of Voldemort," James replied.

"Voldeywhat?" Vernon questioned, completely confused.

"Lily's also mentioned that guy, isn't he some sort of wizard who's trying to take over the world?" Mr. Evans asked, rubbing his head in confusion. He was extremely interested in the wizard world, and avidly paid attention to anything Lily told him.

"A wizard?" Vernon snorted, clearly thinking they were all unstable. Petunia had filled him in, to some extent, what school Lily went too. Lily imagined she had only told him that Lily went to a school for freaks. _Well, she's paying for it now_, Lily thought with glee.

"Er, wrong conversation for the current dinner crowd I think," Lily said, deciding Petunia could talk her way out of this one by calling her and James very confused crazy people or something.

"I agree Robert, let's talk about something light," Mrs. Evans said. "Have you decided on the colours for your maids Petunia?"

"Yes, light pink," Petunia replied, smirking at Lily.

"I look horrible in pink!" Lily mumbled. Petunia arched an eyebrow and smirked, as if saying 'exactly.'

After dinner, James and Lily went down to the rec room in the basement for some privacy. Vernon was in the parlour with Petunia and their parents, probably discussing Petunia's wedding.

"She doesn't even want me to be one of her maids, that's why she picked the colour light pink, it totally clashes with my hair!" Lily sighed, leaning against James on the couch. They were watching the fire that Lily had started, soaking up its warmth from the cold greeting Petunia had given them.

"She doesn't want you too steal the moment away from her, I bet you'll look ten times more beautiful then she does on her wedding day," James replied, kissing her softly.

"I just want things to go back to normal," Lily sighed.

"Unless your sister grows up and stops being such a prune, they won't. Maybe she'll change when she reads your letters," James replied.

"Maybe," Lily sighed.


	23. Lily's Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own nothing, except a few characters.

* * *

When James and Vernon had both left, Vernon in his new sports car and James Apparating, Lily and Petunia had yet another argument.

Lily was up in her bedroom, settling in for the night and playing with Simon, when Petunia flew into her room, completely livid.

"How could you let that boyfriend of yours talk about that freak school?" Petunia hissed.

"Petunia, James was just answering Vernon's question," Lily tiredly replied, she wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Thanks to you, now Vernon thinks Dad's nuts too!" Petunia continued as if Lily hadn't even spoke. Lily remained silent, hoping Petunia had gotten what she wanted to say of her chest.

"Look Petunia," Lily said, raising her hand and interrupting Petunia as she talked about what freaks they were, "Grow up. Get your head out of your ass and stop being such a bitch, I am what I am. I can't help that."

Petunia sent her another nasty look and then stormed out of Lily's room, slamming the door.

Lily sighed and got ready for bed. It was going to be a long week.

XXXX 

"Aww, thank you Lily, I can use this self cleaning pot!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Lily and giving her a hug. Petunia rolled her eyes from her position on the couch.

It was Christmas morning, and everyone was opening their presents.

"What's this? A pair of shoes?" Mr. Evans questioned, holding up the pair of loafers Lily had bought him.

"Yeah, they're dancing shoes, so you can take Mum out dancing and you won't make her want to die of embarrassment," Lily laughed.

"Gee thanks," Mr. Evans said, laughing as well.

"I hope you like yours Petunia, it was the most normal thing I could find in Hogsmeade." Lily told her as Petunia tore of the wrapping of the gift that her younger sister had gotten her.

"A diary," Petunia said, turning it over and opening it up to make sure it didn't do anything weird.

"You can write about all your wedding plans, and stuff like that," Lily shrugged, she knew Petunia was disappointed with the present and it upset her but Lily wasn't about to show it.

"It's great having you home for Christmas Lily, we missed you so much while you were gone," Mr. Evans said, grinning as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck in a bear hug and planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"And miss mum's Christmas dinner? No way," Lily laughed. She smiled at Simon as he jumped threw the wrapping paper.

"Are you still going to James's house after lunch?" Mrs. Evans questioned, trying to clean up the parlour from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get ready in a few minutes," Lily replied.

"Do we need to drive you or pick you up?" Mr. Evans asked.

"No, I can Apparate there and back," Lily answered, grinning. Petunia rolled her eyes again, longing to be away from her freak of a sister.

"Well, have fun sweetie," Mrs. Evans said, smiling secretively at Lily. "Do tell James we said hi, he must stop being again soon."

"I will Mum," Lily replied, racing up the stairs to her room. She showered and dressed in her Muggle clothes, tight jeans and a green sweater. She left her hair down and in curls, and wore ruby studs in her ears. She left her face free of any cosmetics, then Apparated to James's house from her room.

The house in front of her was huge, a walkway had been shovelled recently, and snow hip high was on either side of it. Lily hugged her coat closer to her and walked up the pathway to the front door. She rang the bell and waited.

"Good afternoon Miss. Evans," Bloomsbury greeted after he opened the door. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black are in the parlour."

"Thanks Bloomsbury, Happy Christmas," Lily said, going off in the direction that Bloomsbury pointed.

"Lily!" James exclaimed, standing up and walking over to her. He embraced her and kissed her as if it had been forever since he last saw her, and not just 24 hours ago.

"Can we keep the kissing to a minimum until Ellie arrives?" Sirius asked, smiling at Lily.

"Ellie's coming too?" Lily questioned, grinning.

"Yep, Sirius insisted that he have his girlfriend over for dinner as well. Seemed far to me," James shrugged. He was wearing black dress pants and a maroon sweater.

Ellie showed up moments later, and Sirius went off with her to "show her the house" as he said.

"Would you like to see the house?" James questioned, mocking Sirius.

"Sure," Lily replied, arching her eyebrows suggestively. James gave her a quick tour, making the last stop his bedroom.

"I have the feeling that I've been here before," Lily said, laughing. James's room looked just like the room he had at school, just like her room at school looked like her room at home.

"Then I think your quite familiar with the bed," James joked. Lily sat down on it.

"Yep, very familiar with it," she winked. James sat down beside her and started kissing her, running his hands all over her body and through her hair.

"I've missed you," James mumbled.

"What do you mean? You saw me yesterday." Lily replied, but she knew what he meant.

"I missed having you in my bed," James replied, kissing her deeply again. Lily felt her heart thudding in her chest, she was sure that was all James could hear too. With James's muscular body pressed to hers, she could feel every muscle rippling as he moved. She ran her own hands threw his hair and he moaned slightly, he wanted her bad.

"Hey guys – wow, sorry to interrupt," Ellie said, closing the door quickly. "Ah, and you thought we'd be up to no good, we actually _did _get a tour of the house, thank you very much!"

Lily got up, laughing. "Ellie, shut up," she called. She kissed James one last time before getting up.

"Don't go," James begged, grabbing her arm gently and smiling.

"We've got too, Ellie and Sirius probably want to hang out," Lily told him.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they can find something to do for a little while… I just want to spend some time with you,"

"Where are your grandparents?" Lily questioned.

"They're probably in parlour number two watching the telly," James replied, pulling Lily close. "They won't come in here if that's what your wondering." Lily straddled him, her eyes linked to his.

"That's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried we'll stay up here for the remainder of the afternoon," she said.

"There's nothing wrong with that," James pointed out, pulling her on top of him and kissing her again.

XXXX 

Over dinner, Mr and Mrs. Potter asked Lily very little questioned, but they did all talk. It wasn't as awkward as it was at Lily's house, and no one mentioned drills.

After dinner, everyone sat in the main parlour and relaxed in front of the fire. Conversation carried lazily on until a head appeared in the fireplace. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"Terribly sorry to interrupt your night," Dumbledore said, and he sounded sorry. "Lily, I need you to come to Saint Mungo's Hospital right away."

"What? Why?" Lily questioned, panicking.

"I would rather speak to you in person, so please Apparate over," Dumbledore said. Lily looked at James with her eyes full of fear.

"I'll go with it. It's ok Pops right?" James questioned

"Yes James, watch out for the lady," Mr. Potter said. Less then two minutes later, Lily and James were in the hospital. They spotted Dumbledore and raced over to him.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with my family?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid your family has been attacked by Death Eaters," Dumbledore said solemnly, nodding to the room in front of them. Through the glass, Lily could see her mother and Petunia sleeping.

"Where's my father?" she questioned, a bubble of fire rising in her chest.

"They used the Unforgivable Curses on him," Dumbledore explained. "I'm sorry Lily, he didn't make it."

The words hit Lily like a dagger on fire in her heart. She almost fainted, and James caught her. Lily couldn't believe it, just this morning he was alive, and now he was dead?

"Why Professor?" Lily questioned, the tears pouring down her cheeks. "Why did they do this?"

"We don't know why they do anything," Dumbledore sadly replied. He put his hand on Lily's shoulder, wishing he didn't have to be the one to ruin her Christmas.

Lily turned into James and buried her head in his chest, crying. Memories of her and her father flooded back to her, things from the past that she had forgotten, being so absorbed in the present. She thought of all the things she'd never get too do, her father wouldn't walk her down the aisle, he wouldn't be able to walk Petunia down the aisle either.

James lead Lily over to the chairs. He knew just how she was feeling, and he knew that she had to cry it out.

"What has my family ever done to them?" Lily asked out loud. "They've kept their business, they were completely innocent!" She sobbed into James shoulder, the pain she felt was completely unbearable.

James looked at her, his heart pulling with sorrow. He couldn't find the words to tell her that day-by-day, it would get easier. There would be no replacing the empty, sad feeling in her heart though. Anger replaced the sorrow, how could someone do this to Lily? He thought, making a vow that he'd find out who killed Lily's father, and he'd kill them in return.


	24. Petunia's Icy Words

When Lily was aloud to go in and see her mother and sister, James stood out in the hall. He watched through the class as Lily pulled up a chair. The Healer had said that both of them suffered miner injuries, Petunia was sleeping while her mother was wide awake.

"Hi Mum," Lily said softly, holding back the tears. She had no idea whether or not her mother knew, and if she didn't Lily wanted to be strong for them.

"Hello baby," Mrs. Evans said, her voice scratchy. "What happened?"

Lily sighed, she had requested to the Healer to not tell them, she felt like she had to. "Mum, you guys were attacked by Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Mrs. Evans questioned, her face clouded with confusion.

"Death Eaters…their Voldemort's followers, they do all his nasty deeds." Lily replied. It took every ounce of strength she had to not break down and cry, she'd save her tears for later.

"Isn't Voldemort that wizard who wants to take over the world?" Mrs. Evans questioned, remembering what Mr. Evans had said the night before. Lily nodded. "But why would they want to hurt us?"

"I don't know Mom, but don't worry, I'll find out." Lily said bitterly, making a silent promise that she would.

"Where's your father?" Mrs. Evans questioned. Lily whipped a single tear from her eye.

"Mum, he's dead," she choaked out. "They used one of the Unforgivable Curses on him, the one that kills you." It was the worst thing Lily had ever had to do in her life. Her mother's face crumbled, and she began to cry.

"Oh Lily!" Mrs. Evans sobbed. Lily held her mother and they both cried for nearly an hour. Then Mrs. Evans whipped her eyes. "I think I remember it now. We were all in the parlour watching the evening news and these people barged in. Your father demanded that they leave, and they wouldn't. They pointed those wandy things at us and said strange words, I felt unbearable pain and fell to the ground."

"I'm so sorry Mum," Lily cried, shaking. "It's all my fault."

"No honey, it's not your fault." Mrs. Evans replied, taking her daughters face in her hands. Tears were still falling down Margaret Evans face, and she let them fall. "When Petunia wakes up, we'll tell her that we were in a car accident and your father didn't make it, I'm too afraid of what her reaction will be if she knows the truth."

"The Healer can whip your memories, so instead you'll remember deciding to take a drive and then getting in a car accident. We could do that to Petunia, and you too Mum, so you don't remember any of the night." Lily explained.

"I want to remember," Mrs. Evans said, raising her head up as high as she could, which wasn't very high as she was lying down.

"I don't blame you if your angry at me," Lily said, hanging her head.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Mrs. Evans questioned. Her heart was full of sorrow, not only for herself but for her two daughters.

"Because I wasn't there, I might have been able to do something if I was there!" Lily blurted out.

"No, you wouldn't have Lily. I don't know much about magic, but I know that these people were extremely skilled, and using an unfair advantage. I wouldn't want my daughter turning into a murderer," Mrs Evans replied.

"But…" Lily trailed off. She knew her mother had a point, she probably wouldn't have been able to do anything.

"Lily, listen to me. I want you to be strong. You need to be strong, I have a feeling one day your going to change the world. Your father wouldn't want us to be sad, he'd want us to be happy. Remember that. Please, be strong," Mrs. Evans said before she fell back into a sleep, side effects of the after spell.

Lily cried at her mothers side, how had life gotten so complicated? Lily would do what her mother asked her, and she'd do more. She would find out who killed her father, and she'd make them pay. She'd make everyone who ever joined Voldemort pay.

XXXX 

"Lily, you have to get some sleep." James demanded, taking her hand and trying to drag her from the hospital.

"I can't, I have to stay here. Petunia hasn't awoken yet, I have to be here when she awakens!" Lily explained, sitting down on the waiting chair in her mother and sister's room.

James sighed. "Look Lily, Petunia thinks they've been in a car crash, there's no explaining it to her now. Besides, she'd hate us even more."

"I know, but I still have to be here for her." Lily responded stubbornly. She watched as Petunia moaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Petunia!" she got up and raced to her sister, giving her a huge hug.

"Lily? What happened? Where am I?" Petunia questioned, her eyes darting around the hospital in confusion.

"You were in a car crash," Lily said awkwardly.

"Oh, I remember now! How's mum? Where's dad?" Petunia asked.

"Mum's right beside you sleeping, and….and… Petunia Dad died in the car crash!" Lily said.

"What? He can't have died, Dad isn't dead, this is just some horrible joke your playing on me! Stop it Lily, stop it this instant!" Petunia screamed, causing her mother to wake up.

"It's not a joke Petunia," Lily said, hanging her head and allowing the tears to stream down her face.

"Oh my God!" Petunia started to cry, she hide her face in her hands and balled her eyes out. "He won't get to walk me down the aisle! He won't get to see his grandchildren!" Lily wrapped her arms around her sister, rocking her back and forth and crying herself.

Mrs. Evans watched her daughters, tears streaming down her own face. She felt it was best to not say anything.

"He'll still be at the wedding, you know he will," Lily told Petunia, whipping her sisters tears. "He'll be in our hearts." Petunia shook her head, Lily knew what was running through it. She didn't want that, she wanted her father, in the flesh and blood.

James watched them from the doorway, not knowing what to do. He now understood how it felt to be on the other side. Lily was the one who was hurting after losing a loved one, and he didn't know what to say or do to make it better. Lily had to do that herself, he'd help her in everyway possible, but she had to heal her own heart. It panged James that he couldn't heal it for her.

XXXX 

It felt weird going home with Petunia and her mother knowing her father wouldn't be there waiting. Lily had long since cried out all her tears, now she was just exhausted. Petunia, still weak from the aftermath of the spell, leaned heavily on Lily. She helped her sister up the stairs to her room.

"Lily, I'm sorry for being such a prune," Petunia yawned. "About your school and all."

"I don't understand why your so upset about it," Lily commented, turning down the covers for Petunia.

"I don't know, you completely changed after going there…I didn't know who you were anymore," Petunia answered, crawling into her bed. Lily smiled weakly; losing their father had brought them closer. Petunia had realized a lot of things lying in that hospital bed.

"I haven't changed all that much Petunia," she told her, sitting down on the bed. She wanted to tell Petunia the truth, but she was afraid of Petunia's reaction.

"You came home knowing all these strange things, Mum and Dad were so proud of you." Petunia said, "I guess I was a little jealous of you."

"Petunia, I have to tell you something. I know it will probably make you hate me even more, but it feels wrong you not knowing."

"What is it?" Petunia questioned, fearing more bad news.

"You weren't in a car accident. Daddy didn't die in a car crash," Lily replied, hanging her head.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked, very confused.

"You guys were at home sitting in the parlour, and you were attacked by a bunch of Death Eaters. They used Unforgivable Curses on you all, except the curse they used on Dad killed him," Lily answered. Petunia was silent, processing the information.

"Get out of my room," she said coldly, her eyes icing over. Lily stood up, holding back the tears. "You and your kind killed Dad, how can you live with yourself? GET OUT!"

Lily ran from Petunia's room and into her own, she threw herself down on her bed and started crying.

"Lily?" She jumped at the voice, it was James. "I Apparated here… I wanted to see you," he explained, sitting down on her bed beside her.

"Oh James," Lily sobbed, throwing herself in his arms. "I told Petunia. I don't know why, I felt it was wrong that she didn't know the truth."

"I'm guessing she didn't take it too well," James said solemnly.

"She told me to get out, she asked me how I could live with myself knowing me and my kind killed Dad," Lily said, tears pouring down her cheeks. She had truly believed that she couldn't cry anymore, but the tears she was shedding now proved her worng.

"Lily," James said, furious at Petunia for saying such a thing, "It's not your fault, it's not my fault. It's Voldemort all right?" Lily nodded, bitting her lip.

"She was being nice to me, and I just thought I could tell her. Now she'll hate me forever," Lily cried.

"One day Lily, her opinion of us will change," James promised her, whipping away her tears.


	25. Coffee and a Movie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters except for like eight of them...in any case this story practically belongs to J.K Rowling...or does Oo

* * *

Lily was glad to finally be back at school. Nothing had gone as planned over the holidays, and Lily was still very upset about her fathers death. At first, Lily didn't think she could carry on. She stayed up in her room hiding under her sheets, but doing nothing almost drove her insane with thoughts. Lily couldn't stand being at the house with Petunia ignoring her. The words Petunia had said were plastered in Lily's mind, but being back at school gave her something else to focus on. She concentrated on her schoolwork and patrolling duties, and her friends. The months seemed to fly by, and it was nearly April. They were still playing the Slytherin's, although Peter was growing tired of his double spy role.

Like it had been predicted, Ledaria came snivelling back to Peter saying she was wrong and wanted him back.

Peter played the part well, he acted completely smitten with Ledaria and fed her false information Remus and the others made up. Sirius had a riot making up false information; he seemed to have the time of his life.

"Sirius, that's too far fetched," Ellie said, laughing richly at something Sirius had suggested Peter say. They were all in the Head's common room, devising more plan tactics. Peter laughed at it as well.

"Yes, but Ledaria would totally fall for it. She's so dumb, she thinks she's smart but honestly," Peter shook his head, wondering how anyone could be dumber then he was.

"Guys, we've barely gotten anywhere with this. We haven't seen or heard about the so called plan that Lucius has," Lily frowned.

"Peter, it's time you started digging for information," James instructed, agreeing with Lily. "This has been carrying on too long and we've still gotten no where."

"I can do that," Peter said, taking a gulp of air in. "I just hope they don't find out. What would they do to me?"

"Don't worry about that Peter, they're just wanna be Death Eaters," Ellie told him, patting his arm gently, her golden hair falling over her shoulder.

"I bet there isn't even a plan," Marlene said, snuggling against Remus.

"Alright guys, we'll meet again next week," James said, standing up. He noticed that Lily was looking a little more then exhausted, and figured it was time for everyone to leave.

"Oh, I see how it is mate," Sirius joked, getting up and taking Ellie's hand.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Lily said, smiling slightly as Sirius tackled Peter on the way out.

"Peace and quiet," James sighed, falling onto the couch beside Lily. "How are you holding up?"

"Better I think…some days I feel great, and then other days…" Lily trailed off. James nodded, understanding completely.

"The best medicine for me was Sirius, he really helped me get through it," James told her.

"Yeah, he does have a way of making people laugh," Lily said, smiling at the thought of one of Sirius's idiotic jokes.

"Hey Lil, I'm thinking of something that would be truly amazing," James grinned, looking at Lily with puppy-dog eyes. "Let me take you out tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, smiling.

"I want to take you out on another date, maybe to that Muggle town to catch a movie or something." James replied, taking her hand. "We both could use some time away for a little while."

"I'd love to James, but I've got so much homework as it is," Lily sighed, she really did want to.

"Please Lily? You can catch up, I've seen you in extreme homework mode before," James begged. "I really want to do this for you!"

"All right James," Lily laughed. She thought it might be fun, seeing a movie with James and going out to dinner. Lily couldn't remember when the last time she saw a movie was.

**XXXX**

The next evening, Lily prepared herself for her date with James. She dressed in muggle clothes; tight black jeans and a causal shirt. She did her makeup, just to fit in the muggle world.

"Lily? Are you ready yet?" James questioned, standing in the doorway. He was wearing blue jeans and a sweater, and looked very comfortable in them.

"Yes James, I'm ready." Lily replied, grabbing her coat off her chair. She stood up and brushed the curls from her face.

James smiled at her, she looked so beautiful. She had done something to her hair to make it curl, and her eyes seemed…bigger. Tonight, James planned on making Lily forget all about her troubles. That was what he would concentrate on, Lily's happiness. It was all that mattered to him, and she had been so down these past few months. Recently she had received a letter from Petunia requesting that Lily not go to the wedding, it had broke Lily's heart but she did as Petunia wished.

"You look amazing Lily," James told her, pulling her to him for a kiss. "We're going to be late for the movie." Lily smiled, thinking her James was so sweet. He was her rock, steady and strong.

"Alright, let's go then," she laughed. They slipped under the Invisiblity cloak and headed towards one of the many tunnels out of Hogwarts that James knew about. Nearly an hour later, they emerged into the dusk of a Muggle town.

"I think the threater is down the street a bit," James told her, taking her hand. He had left the Invisiblity cloak in the tunnel, knowing it would be safe. Lily nodded and they started walking. "Simon really likes it at Hogwarts," James commented, smiling at Lily. It had been a great idea to get her the kitten, she played and cuddled with him often. James knew that pets also helped the healing process.

"Yeah, that cat has so much character," Lily said, shaking her head and smiling. Simon was an interesting cat…he pranced around as if he owned the entire school, and was hardly ever around. But if Lily shead one tear, Simon was by her side in an insant.

They spotted the threatre and headed inside, joining the rush. Muggles were in line to get tickets and they were in line to get snacks at the snack bar. James was pleased, the crowd would take Lily's mind off things.

"Two tickets to see Star Wars," James said when it finally became their turn. The attendant at the ticket booth lazily took their money and handed them the tickets.

"Theatre number four," she drawled, barely looking at them.

"Do you want some popcorn, Lily?" James questioned. By now the line had completely vanished, as all the movies were starting.

"Sure," Lily replied. They ordered their snacks and headed to theatre four.

Lily didn't really like the movie, it was weird and whoever directed it must have eaten a peanut butter and crack sandwich.

"That movie was _awesome_!" James said when they came out of the theatre.

"You liked it?" Lily asked, dumbfounded. James nodded eagerly.

"Are you hungry Lily?" James asked, spotting the cozy little Italian restaurant.

"Um, the popcorn filled me up. How about we go for a coffee?" Lily suggested. James looked at her questionably. "Coffee, it's a muggle drink."

"Oh, yeah sure," James grinned. He wraped his arm around her waist as she directed him to the nearest coffee shop "This is great," James said after trying his first cup of coffee.

"Don't drink to much of it," Lily said, amused.

"Why not?"

"Because it will make you wired, its caffine," Lily answered, taking a delicate sip of hers. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. The coffee shop was comfortable, it had the poetic atmosphere with it's black leather couches and arm chairs gathered around a stage where poetry was probably read.

"Caffine huh? I like this caffine," James said thoughtfully. He watched Lily as she looked around. She looked comfortable…relaxed. Most importantly, she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Well James, we better get back to school," Lily said when they had both finished their coffee. James looked at his watch, it was nearly eleven.

"Your right, let's go," James said. They took their time walking back to the tunnel, holding hands and joking around. James couldn't get over how beautiful Lily looked.

"Thanks for this James," Lily told him once they had reached the Heads common room. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed James.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" James questioned.

"It depends, will I get any sleep?" Lily replied, arching an eyebrow.

James laughed. "I'll let you sleep tonight, don't worry."

"In that case, alright," Lily nodded, following James into his room.

**XXXX**

"Star _what_?" Ellie questioned, looking thoroughly confused.

"Star Wars, its this Muggle movie that everyone's crazy about in the Muggle world," Marlene replied, painting her toenails. They were up in the girls dormitory, listening as Lily relayed last nights events.

"James is so sweet," Alice declared. "He noticed you weren't feeling to happy, and he went out of his way to make sure you were having a good time."

"Yeah," Lily nodded, smiling. "I don't know what I'd do without him, he's my rock."

"You know, we only have a few more months at Hogwarts," Ellie said, glancing around her. "I'm sure gonna miss it here."

"Just think, one day our kids will all be going here, having adventures of their own," Alice said, dreamily thinking about it.

"They'll probably all be friends," Ellie giggled, thinking of how close they all were.

"I can't wait to marry Frank and start a family with him. I don't know how I'll do it all, theres so many things I want to do!" Alice told them, sighing. "I want to start my Auror training right away, but Frank and I also want to start a family. Times like these, we can't take our time."

Lily nodded in agreement. "If only there was some kind of force," she added.

"What do you mean?" Marlene questioned.

"A force to fight of Voldemort and all his followers." Lily replied, shrugging. "I don't know. I had this dream we were all in one, like a team or something."

"Like super heroes?" Ellie giggled at the thought of them all decked out in tights with serious expressions on their faces and letters on their shirts.

"Not super heroes Ellie," Lilly rolled her eyes. "Normal witches and wizards..,"

"That sounds cool," Alice agreed. "If only there were such a thing."


	26. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Lily was busy studying for her N.E.W.T's, which were fast approaching. She was a nervous wreck, fearing that she'd fail everything.

"Lily you just have to relax," James told her, giving her a massage as she sat at the desk in her room, several books open in front of her.

"I can't relax! My _life _is on the line here!" Lily retorted, feverously scribbling away with her quill.

"You life isn't on the line, you can do this Lily," James said in a comforting voice.

"Exams are two weeks away, and I haven't even seen you open a book! Your supposed to take these seriously James, what if you fail or your marks aren't high enough for them to except you in Auror training?" Lily brushed back her hair impatiently.

"I know all the material, I'll study. I know I'm going to pass everything anyway," James shrugged, confident. "You need to relax though Lily, you're driving yourself crazy stressing out about this."

"James I need to study, I have to remember every single fact in the past four years that we learned in Transfiguration." Lily sighed, tired.

"I have an idea, why don't you just take a nap…recharge for a while. Take a break," James suggested, pulling Lily to her feet and leading her over to her bed.

"James I –"

"Don't argue with me Lily, I know what I'm talking about. You've barely slept in three weeks, you've been studying non-stop." James covered Lily with her blankets, and watched with a satisfied look on his face as she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

While Lily slept, she dreamt trouble dreams. She dreamt of a life with James, and she was happy in it. Suddenly the dream turned bad, they were betrayed by one of their closest friends. In the dream, Lilly was panicking.

"_What about Harry, James? We can't let the Dark Lord find him!" Lily was saying, picking up a baby and cradling him close to her._

_They heard their door being blasted open, and James took Lily by the arms._

"_Whatever happens Lily, I'll love you forever," James whispered, kissing her. "Protect Harry," he added, kissing his son on the top of his head. Harry gurgled. James looked at Lily one last time and pushed her into the baby's room, there was no way out. _

_He closed the door on Lily and tired to fight off Voldemort, Lily could hear them duelling. She was frozen with fear, holding Harry close to her, she kissed his head and set him down in his cradle. _

_She heard James scream in pain and then a thud, like someone falling to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as the door in front of her was blown open. _

"_Please, don't hurt Harry," Lily sobbed, as a flash of green light erupted from Voldemort's wand and she felt unbearable pain before it all went dark._

_Laughing like a mad man, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry._

"No!" Lily screamed, sitting up abruptly and panting. She was drenched in sweat and crying.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked, alarmed. He rushed to her side. Lily was very pale, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh James, I had the most horrible dream," Lily sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I dreamt we were married with a baby and Voldemort came, he killed you and then he killed me and turned his wand on Harry!"

"Hold on, who's Harry?" James questioned, confused.

"Our son, where's Harry?" Lily moaned, shaking.

"Lily, we don't have a son," James told her. "And we're not married, at least not yet anyway."

"One of our closest friends betrayed us," Lily sniffed, her mind still confused with the dream.

"It was just a bad dream," James said, rocking her.

"Don't leave me," Lily whimpered, closing her eyes.

"I'll never leave you," James promised her, kissing her forehead.

XXXX 

The next morning, Lily woke up in her bed with James sleeping beside her. She didn't remember the dream she had had at all, she couldn't even remember one detail.

She laid back down, facing James. He was still sound asleep, and still dressed in his clothes. Lily ran her hand through his hair as he slept, a small smile on her face. Ok, so he had been right, she did need the sleep.

"Mmm," James groaned, grabbing Lily and pulling her close to him.

"Morning James," Lily giggled. James opened one eye.

"No, night James," he replied, still half asleep. He had spent the night watching Lily sleep, fearing she'd have another nightmare.

"Come on James, wake up…" James moaned and closed his eyes.

"What were you doing last night?" she asked, giggling.

"You don't remember?" James asked, opening his eyes. His voice was husky with sleep.

"No," Lily said, confused.

"You had a nightmare…"

"I did?" she looked confused.

"Yeah…" James trailed off, if she didn't remember it, he wasn't going to remind her. "Something about giant pansies attacking you." He shrugged. Lily laughed.

"Must have been the pumpkin juice," she shrugged. "Well, I'm getting up. We have class at ten and it's eight thirty."

"I'll sleep till nine, see you down at the Great Hall," James mumbled, drifting off to sleep again. Lily sighed and got out of bed.

Half an hour later she was down at the Great Hall eating breakfast with Ellie, Marlene, Alice, Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"Morning James, it's about time you showed up," Sirius yawned. "I've been up for hours, not by choice of course," he sent Ellie a look and she laughed and patted him on the cheek.

"Don't start complaining now," she told him, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I found out something interesting last night," Peter whispered after checking to see that everyone else at their table was involved in their own conversation.

"What was that?" James yawned, stealing a piece of toast off Lily's plate.

"Lucius has this plan of…er, getting in between you and Lily," Peter replied.

"Does he now?" James said, sending Lily a cocky look. "Can you resist Lucius Malfoy's charm Lily?"

"Oh I'll try, but it will be ever so difficult," Lily replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"In any case, we don't know if he's going to use magic to get between you guys or you know, just start stuff. So watch out," Remus said wisely.

"Alright, Lily don't accept any apples or whatnot from Lucius and James, try not to drink any love potion yourself," Sirius instructed, smirking.

"As if I would," she rolled her eyes. Finished her breakfast, Lily pushed her plate away.

"So why does Lucius want to come between us anyway?" James questioned, stealing bacon off Marlene's palte.

"Dunno, must have something to do with the scheme of things," Peter replied.

XXXX 

Later that night, Peter followed Ledaria around under James's Invisibility cloak at Sirius's suggested. He got into the Slytherin common room by traveling closely behind her.

"Ledaria, just in time," Lucius said as she joined them by the fire. Peter huddled over in the corner, careful to not make any noises. "We were just discussing what Bellatrix told me."

Peter noticed for the first time a head appearing at of the fire. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter recognized her, she used to go to Hogwarts.

"Oh, and what's that?" Ledaria questioned, sitting down beside Lucius.

"There was a premonition," Lucius said. "We can't let James and Lily be together."

"And why should their affairs matter to us?" Ledaria questioned coldly.

"Because they will be the fall of the Dark Lord, we don't want that to happen now do we," Bellatrix snapped. Ledaria stared at her.

"And how is that possible?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but we're not going to risk it," Lucius said. "Now, here's my plan…"

Peter raced into the Gryffindor common room, panting.

"What did you find out?" Remus questioned, setting down the book he was reading. It was only them in the common room now.

"Strange things… Bellatrix's head was in fire… they have plan to keep James and Lily apart," Peter panted.

"What? Slow down Peter," Lily said.

"Bellatrix Lestrange's head was in the fire, and she told them about a premonition. Said they had to prevent Lily and James from being together at all costs, because something about the Dark Lord," Peter repeated slowly.

It sounded familiar to Lily, but she couldn't place her finger on it. James took a deep breath, remembering the dream Lily had had, he felt now was the time to tell them all.

"Last night, Lily had a dream," he started. Lily tossed him a curious look, wondering why he was bringing up her dream of evil pansies. "She dreamt that we were betrayed by one of our closest friends, and it cost us our life's. We died protecting our son, whom Voldemort was after for some reason."

Everyone was silent. Images from the dream she had had came back to her, and all Lily could do was sit there.

"So, one of _us _betrayed you?" Alice asked, looking flabbergast at the idea.

Lily nodded. "I don't know who, I just remember thinking one of you betrayed us."

"So what's this all got to do with keeping you apart?" Sirius asked, slow on the uptake.

"Our son must have somehow defeated Voldemort," James said, frowning.

"But anyone who Voldemort decides to kill never survives," Remus pointed out. "If you guys died, then what are the chances that a little baby would survive?"

"Hold on, you guys are actually taking this dream seriously?" Lily questioned, frowning. They looked at her.

"It all ties in together Lily, the dream you had, the premonition," James shook his head. "But it still doesn't make any sense."

"So, what's the plan?" Lily asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I don't think we can make a plan, if it's destined," Remus sighed. "I mean, your destined to have a son."

"And have one of our closest friends betray us…but what would they do to betray us?" James questioned, looking thoughtful. Peter shrugged.

"This whole thing is crazy, those Slytherin's are trying far to hard to be Death Eaters, they're jumping to ridiculous conclusions and devising insane plans," he said, sitting down on the couch beside Sirius.

"Then explain why Lily had that dream, and why the Slytherin's are hell bent on keeping us apart?" James demanded, his arm around Lily.

"I can't explain it," Peter shook his head.


	27. No Such Luck

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of these characters...except for a few. So I do own some of them. The story belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

For the remaining weeks at Hogwarts, James, Lily and the rest of their friends tried to figure out why the Slytherin's wanted them to stay apart. They wanted to know why were Lily and James so important to keep separated?

The Slytherin's did try to separate them, by having decoys try and push their way into either Lily or James's arms, but they had no such luck doing so, Lily and James were to much in love to fall to their petty little plots.

"Perhaps when you're together, your stronger, and something for them to fear?" Alice suggested. It was their last night at Hogwarts, and they were all gathered around the Head's fire, just talking and soaking in the reality that they would not be coming back for next year.

Lily let the idea roll around in her head for a minute, then shook her head. "Why would they be so fearful of _us_?"

"We are the top in our year," James replied smugly, liking the idea very much. She smiled modestly.

"James, that doesn't mean that Death Eaters should fear us, for the seven years I've been here it's taken mad studying to get this far. I shouldn't be feared just because I remember a few spells in a book."

They all mulled this point over, glancing in the fire.

"Love is the strongest kind of magic in the world," Lily said dreamily a few moments later. James looked at her and smiled, then took her hand.

"It is," Alice agreed, thinking of Frank with a huge grin on her face. She was excited, as soon as she was back home, they would be married. She couldn't wait.

Marlene and Remus sent each other lovey-dovey looks too, and moved closer so they could cuddle.

"I feel like this is a Kodak moment," Sirius joked. Ellie pouted, a little upset that Sirius wasn't making any move to kiss or hug her. No sooner had she thought that, then did Sirius lean over and give her a huge, sloppy kiss. "I call that my love kiss," he explained. Ellie laughed and whipped the slobber from her mouth.

"Ok enough of that guys," Peter moaned, still raw from when Ledaria dumped him, having found him no longer useful. Now she was all over Lucus. It disgusted him every time he saw them together, but watching his friends all practically make out also disgusted him. Didn't they understand at all what he was going through? How lonely he was? He looked away in disgust.

"Sorry Peter," Lily apologized. She sighed.

"I can't believe it's our last night," Marlene said, her voice full of a strange sort of fore belonging. It was as if she feared the future completely.

"I know," James replied, "But think of everything that's ahead of us!"

"Death," Peter mumbled, thinking of the dark times that lay ahead. "Not something I'm looking forward to."

"You're not going to _die_ Peter," Ellie said, waving the idea away.

"Well, maybe not me. But some of us will," Peter said sulkily. "Especially if we join the Order."

"You don't want to join the Order?" Lily questioned, slightly taken-aback by Peter's sudden dark outlook on life.

"Of course I'm going to join it, I just don't really want to die," Peter replied.

"If I do die, I will die protecting what's right. I will die protecting my friends and family," James told him, sending him a hard look. Peter shrunk against it, feeling very cowardly.

"Me too," Lily promised, and the rest all nodded in agreement.

XXXX

It had been a long trip home, and Lily was so relieved to see her mother waiting for her near the family's car.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily questioned, letting go of James's hand so she could hug her mother.

"She has a house now with Vernon," Mrs. Evans replied, hugging Lily closely to her. "Please say your going to stay for dinner tonight, James," she added once she let go of Lily.

"If that's alright with you, Mrs. Evans," James answered, smiling at her.

"For Heaven's sake, call me Maragret!" Mrs. Evans laughed. They all piled into the car, and drove to the house that Lily grew up in.

"Petunia and Vernon are coming over for dinner tonight too," Mrs. Evans explained as she unlocked the door to the house and walked into the hallway. James set down Lily's trunk, as well as his own, near the foot of the stairs while Lily let Simon out of her cat carrier. He had certainly grown a lot, now he was almost an adult. He meowed once at her before racing off somewhere.

"Did you tell her I would be here?" Lily asked, hopefully thinking that Petunia knew and missed her.

"No," Mrs. Evans replied, her smile faltering. She glanced at James. "I thought having James here would lighten the mood a great deal," she added. Although she didn't say the words, Lily could hear them loud and clear in her head, _because her father wouldn't be there_. He always used to make things easier on everyone, it was just his personality.

"No problem," James said.

"Well, I'm going to go start dinner," Mrs. Evans told them, taking off her coat and hanging it on a hanger.

"I'll help Mum," Lily replied, "James, you can go sit in the parlour."

James obeyed, sitting down on the sofa. He glanced over at the easy chair were Mr. Evans had sat last Christmas. They had joked around and talked about Quidditch. In the short time that James had known Lily's father, he had grown to like him a great deal, and he missed him too.

After ten minutes, James could not take the silence anymore, and wondered into the kitchen quietly to see what they were up to. Mrs. Evans was doubled over the counter, crying, while Lily held her in her arms, also crying.

"It's just so hard, being here alone," Mrs. Evans was saying. "I can't even describe the feeling I have when I wake up every morning and the reality hits me that he isn't here."

James felt his own eyes begin to fill up with tears, so he went back into the parlour, feeling as though he had intruded on something he shouldn't have saw. But now that he had seen it, it put a lot of things into perspective.

XXXX

Mrs. Evans and Lily were almost finished making dinner when the door opened and Petunia walked in with Vernon. She spotted James sitting on the couch and instantly stiffened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Hello Petunia, it's been a long time," James said, standing up and offering his hand to her. She looked at it as if he was trying to get her to touch something very unpleasant, and then looked at Vernon.

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, whipping her hands on her apron. Her eyes where red-rimmed from crying.

"Mother, have you been crying?" Petunia asked, alarmed. She sent James and Lily a look as if to say it was completely their fault.

"Oh no," Mrs. Evans laughed as she hugged Petunia, "I was cutting onions! Dinner is almost ready, just sit down in the parlour with Lily and James, and I'll have it served in no time at all!"

The silence in the parlour was enough to give Lily a headache. She still replied clearly what Petunia had said to her that day, but she still desperately wanted to forge some kind of bound with her. She regretted telling her about what really happened the night their father died, but knew that she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if Petunia didn't know the truth.

"It's ready!" Mrs. Evans called from the dinning room. Petunia and Vernon both got up stiffly and walked into the dinning room, Lily knew that if Petunia had the chance, she would be gone right away. However, Lily also knew that Petunia would not cause their mother any more pain then she already had to suffer. It was clear that Mrs. Evans was still deeply missing Mr. Evans.

Lily tried not to think about the conversation they had in the kitchen shortly after arriving home, instead she took James's arm and smiled up at him.

"This is so pleasant, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Very," James snorted. "Remind me to invite them to the wedding, they're such a lively bunch." Lily's breath hitched, he had mentioned something about a wedding. Of course, Lily knew that James would one day make her his wife; it was just the matter of when. She felt time was running out, and she wanted to spend as much as it as possible with him.

XXXX

Alice's wedding was beautiful. It took place outside, during a very beautiful, warm day. Alice wore a simple yet elegant white gown, and her hair was decorated with white flowers. Her pleasant face was warm and welcoming, and Lily couldn't remember ever seeing them happier.

After Frank and Alice had said their "I do's", the reception began. Frank asked to dance with Lily, and James asked if Alice would dance with him.

"I'm so happy for you guys, Frank!" Lily exclaimed as he twirled her around on the dance floor.

"Me too, this is the happiest day of my life," Frank replied, glancing over to where James was doing a strange jig with a laughing Alice. He smiled. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve her."

"Of course you do, you deserve each other," Lily told him. He looked back at her and smiled.

"James is so in love with you, you can tell. Even when you apart, it radiates off him, you too." Frank commented. Lily smiled, pleased.

"Well, he better," she joked.

After the song ended, Lily went back to the table she was sharing with James, Remus, Marlene, Ellie and Sirius.

"You know, I haven't seen Peter anywhere," Remus commented, looking around.

"I don't think he's here," Ellie told him.

"I wonder why that is?" Lily questioned.


	28. A Promise of Love

**Disclaimer:** _I don't really own any of the characters. Except for the ones that aren't in the books... Iown them._

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Promise of Love**

Lily didn't have time to think about where Peter was, as she was spinning around the dance floor with James. The song was almost six minutes long, and by the time it was over, Lily was completely out of breath, and Peter was pushed to the very back of her mind.

"I really need I rest," Lily said, leaning into James tiredly. "And I'm hot!"

"You can say that again," James joked, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Well I am, I'm going to go out to the veranda!" Lily gently pulled away and headed towards the open doors that lead to the veranda. They had been thrown wide open in an attempt to cool down the dancing floor.

Cold November air chilled Lily's warm skin on contact. It was refreshing and energizing. She leaned against the railing that looked off over a huge lake and sighed. The view was beautiful, Alice had picked a wonderful spot for a wedding.

James stood beside her and took her in his arms from behind, he nuzzled into her neck and sighed.

"What is it?" Lily asked, sounding a little tired.

"I've just been thinking, that's all," James replied, following her gaze to the lake.

"Never a good thing," Lily joked playfully.

"Haha," James said, not sounding very amused.

"Alright, about what James?"

"Our future, Lily I want to spend the rest of my life with you," James said, gently turning her so that she faced him.

"What are you saying?" Lily asked, her heart fluttering in her chest as she looked up at him. She already knew what he was saying, but she couldn't really believe it.

James got down on one knee and pulled a small jewellery box out of his pocket.

"Lily, will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes looking right into her soul.

"Of course!" Lily nearly screamed. James smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, than he stood up so he could take her in his arms and kiss her.

"I want to get married as soon as possible," James whispered after they broke away from the kiss.

"Of course," Lily replied breathlessly. She had always known James would one day purpose to her, but she never expected to feel so surprised and happy.

"Are you surprised?" James questioned, pulling her close to him. He was smiling contently, there was no traces of the nervousness he had been feeling just minutes before. What if she had said no?

"Yes!" Lily laughed, brushing back James's unruly hair and smiling.

"We have talked about this before," James reminded her, looking into her smiling eyes.

"I know, I just didn't expect it…tonight of all nights," Lily trailed off and looked back towards the reception. She could just make out there table.

"Do you want to tell the other's tonight?" James asked, following her eyes.

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "I don't want to steal the shine from Alice though…"

"You won't. She'll be happy for you, and the sooner we tell everyone the sooner we can set a date and start planning!" James reminded her.

"Yes, that's true," Lily said. There were Goosebumps on her arms, not from the cold November air but from the anticipation of being engaged. She was getting married, this wasn't a dream.

James took her by the hand and led her back into the ballroom. Remus, Sirius, Marlene, Ellie, Alice and Frank were all seated at the table.

"Guess what!" James said loudly over the music as they came to a stop at the table.

"You found more cheese puffs?" Sirius asked hopefully.

James shook his head, a huge smile in place as he pulled Lily closer to him. "We're engaged!"

Marlene, Ellie and Alice all squealed and jumped out of their seats, racing around the table to embrace Lily.

"This is wonderful!" Alice exclaimed, giving Lily a huge hug.

Sirius, Remus, and Frank all got up to follow the girl's leads and congratulate James and Lily.

"I can't believe Peter's missing this!" Remus exclaimed, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Does this mean we have to get married too?" Sirius asked, a distasteful look on his face. Ellie took him by the hand. She had been used to Sirius's thoughtless comments, because he never meant any harm. As soon as she took his hand, he smiled down at her. Everyone knew he was joking and would eventually ask her.

"Copy cat," Frank joked, slapping James on the back. "Congratulations!"

"Alice, James wants to get married as soon as possible, how do we plan a fast wedding?" Lily asked, looking concerned as she glanced over at James. James was joking around with the guys, and he kept glancing over to smile at her.

"We'll all help," Alice promised. "And I'm sure your mother will want to help too, with all of us planning it we should get everything finished soon. You guys set a date!"

"Thanks!" Lily smiled, relieved to have such awesome friends.

**XXXX**

The next day was a very busy day for Lily. She woke up late in the morning with a slight hangover, thanks to all the champagne that she had drunk the night before in celebration of Alice's marriage and her engagement.

She had finally poured into the house around two in the morning, and James had thought it would be best if she didn't mention the engagement while she was a little…tipsy.

He had put her to bed and stayed with her for a while, and Lily couldn't remember when he left. He seemed to be able to tolerate a lot more champagne then she could, and he was barely showing the effects at all.

Lily slowly got out of bed and made her way carefully to the dresser. There was a dozen roses with a little note and a strange looking flask. She picked the note up first and read what it contained.

Dear Lily,  
I know you drank a little too much last night, and you're probably not feeling the greatest. Here is the Hangover Cure, it's been in my family for forever. It's kind of nasty but it gets the job done! I'll see you tonight!  
Love always,  
James

She smiled to herself and picked up the flask. James was good for a number of things, curing hangovers was one of them. She gulped back the potion of the flask in three huge sips, trying to choke back the horrible taste. Two minutes after she had taken what James referred to as the Hangover Cure, Lily was feeling great.

She made her way down the bathroom so she could shower and get ready for the day ahead of her. There were lots of things to do, she was going to have James over so they could tell her mother at dinner, and then there was apartment hunting.

* * *

**From the Author: **_Sorry the update took so long everyone! I was having a whole lot of computer problems! Enjoy this chapter, and remember to review! Thanks for all your support!_


	29. Plans and Setbacks

_**Edited: because I can )  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Plans and Setbacks**

Lily's day consisted of apartment hunting with James, and by the end of the morning they had found a suitable place just two blocks away from everything they needed, right in the middle of a popular wizard district.

James had wanted out of the old mansion ever since his grandparents had passed away, and he had decided to put it on the market. It sold _quick, _in less then a month. He had always found the place too big, and with the money they made off of selling the house, they had quite the savings account now.

The apartment was on the fourth floor, it wasn't huge or spacious but it was completely affordable and perfect for the both of them. The landlord had gone to Hogwarts himself and he had shared a lot of interesting stories from his day.

Lily had fallen in love with the apartment, it was comfortable and Lily immediately felt as if it could be a home for them – for now anyway. The floors were a beautiful oak and the kitchen was painted a Summer Green. The living room wasn't cramped at all, and there was a lot of potential for it. It was painted a blueish-grey that was far from depressing, instead it was warm and inviting.

"Of course we'll have to fill it with furniture," Lily mumbled, glancing around the empty apartment and picturing the finished layout in her head. She smiled and turned to face James, begging him with her bright emerald eyes.

James smiled at her, having already fallen in love with the place himself. He was already calling it 'their first place' in his mind.

"It comes with the appliances, but you will have to buy some furniture," Jim Cuttingdale nodded in agreement. "But the good thing is you can move in as soon as possible!"

It had one bedroom, a nice sized bathroom, and a little room where they could do there laundry without having to go down to a dry. The bedroom was painted Misty Evening blue, and the bathroom was White Lilac purple.

"It looks like it's all just been painted!" Lily exclaimed, bewildered and touching the wall with her finger. "You don't have to repaint or anything!"

"It has just been painted," Jim Cuttingdale nodded, winking. The term magic was on his lips but he didn't say anything. He was leaning against the counter, watching Lily with a smile on his face.

"We'll take it!" James exclaimed. Jim handed him the paperwork to fill out, and James promptly began filling it out while Lily wondered around. She glanced out the living room window onto the busy street below.

"Your rent will have to be paid by the 31st of every month, unless you give me a really good excuse," Jim explained, a twinkle in his faded blue eyes. Jim was elderly, but he still exceeded the energy of a twenty year old.

"That will be no problem," James said, signing the last of the forms. Jim handed him a couple of keys to the apartment and pocked the forms.

"You can move in whenever suits you," Jim told him. He glanced over and saw Lily looking out the window onto the street below. "It's whatever you want to see," he called to her. "Think of something!"

Lily closed her eyes and pictured a waterfall and when she opened them and glanced outside again, there was indeed a waterfall there.

"Awesome!" Lily said, pleased. It reminded her of the Great Hall magic.

While James and Jim continued to talk money, Lily walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. She glanced around with a huge content smile on her face. It had a bathtub/shower combined, and a huge contour where all her makeup would feel right at home and still leave tons of space for James's stuff. Lily couldn't wait until they moved in.

"Want to go furniture shopping?" James asked once Jim had left them alone in the apartment. He stood in the bathroom doorway, cocking his eyebrow. Lily gnawed on her lower lip in thought and glanced at her watch.

"We've got to be back for six, Mum's making dinner," she informed him, standing up and walking into his open embrace.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet, I think she might suspect it because I told her I had big news," Lily answered. James pulled her even closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go then, we'll go to that new Muggle place. I like their 'modern' furniture," James said, kissing her soft lips quickly.

"I sort of don't want to leave," Lily confessed, smiling up at him.

"The sooner we get all our furniture, the sooner we can move in!" James reminded her, locking the door right behind them.

"What happened to the stuff from the mansion?" Lily wanted to know as they headed down the hall to the elevator. As they walked, Lily slipped the new shiny key onto her keychain.

XXXX 

By five o'clock, James and Lily had purchased a startlingly nice plush dark blue couch with two matching chairs and a couple dark redwood end tables. They also bought a small oak table that sat four at the most, and a dark redwood bedroom suite. The expenses barely put a dent in the money James had got from selling the mansion, and it was already all they really needed for furniture for the moment.

On their way back to Lily's Mum's house, they decided bright and early the next morning they would go out shopping again – this time for plates and silverware, pots and pans and other kitchen necessities.

They planned all this as they walked up the stone steps to the Evans front door.

"Hey Mum! We're here!" Lily called out cheerfully as she pushed open the door and stepped into the front hall.

"Lily dear, we're in the living room!" Mrs. Evans called. Lily dropped her purse down on the table by the door. Her good mood had suddenly vanished, as she had pretty clear idea on who "we" consisted of. She glanced at James, the worry showing clearly in her eyes.

This would be her first encounter with Petunia since the icy words she had thrown at Lily like daggers just months before, after she had learned the truth of their father's death.

Not saying a word, James placed his arm protectively around her waste and steered her into the room. Lily knew that he wasn't pleased about Vernon and Petunia's presence either, but he took charge and put a smile on his face for her mother.

"James! Lily! It's good to see you both!" Mrs. Evans stood up, she had been sitting on chair across from the sofa were Vernon and Petunia were stiffly seated.

"Mother," Petunia said, her eyes icy and voice cold. She looked at Mrs. Evans as if for an explanation. Clearly, Petunia was as surprised about the situation as they were.

Mrs. Evans smiled as if nothing was wrong. "It's so wonderful, having my _two daughters_ in the _same room_ _together_." The point was clear in the message, and Petunia didn't say any more on the matter.

"So Lily, what did you and James do today?" Mrs. Evans asked, picking up her Earl Grey tea and taking a delicate sip. She looked at Lily and James expectatly. Mrs. Evans looked as if she had gotten in too deep. Lily could tell just by looking at her mother that she longed for this dinner to go perfectly and for Petunia and Lily to make amends. Unfortunately, Lily couldn't see that happening. She couldn't forgive Petunia for the things she had said. But she would try to make this dinner work, for her mother's sake.

"Well, we looked at a couple of apartments," Lily said rather awkwardly. James took her hand in his own and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Mrs. Evans eyes widened with surprise and pleasure. "Did you find anything?"

"Actually yes, it's perfect," James replied for her, smiling. "You should see it once the furniture's delivered!"

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans squealed, jumping up out of her seat and rushing over to her daughter's side to yank her hand out of James's. "Is this what I think it is?" she pointed at the ring on her finger.

Lily smiled, genuinely happy – her mother sounded very excited and pleased. "Yes it is, James asked me to marry him."

"When!?! This is _wonderful_ news!" Mrs. Evans squealed, yanking Lily up and grabbing her in a hug.

"At the wedding!" Lily found herself getting caught up in her mother's excitement, and she almost forgot Petunia and Vernon were there – until they spoke again that is.

"You're getting married?" Petunia said coldly, standing up promptly. Vernon stood up as well, looking horrified by the idea.

"Yes," Lily replied, just as coldly.

"Don't expect us to go to your little _union_," Petunia informed them. She picked up her purse.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Evans questioned. "The roast is almost ready!"

"I've suddenly lost my appetite mother. I'm sorry. I'll call you…later," Petunia's eyes narrowed as she glared at Lily and James.

There was no mistaking the hurt in Mrs. Evans eyes as Vernon and Petunia shut the door smartly behind them.


	30. A Quiet Dinner

A couple moments of stunned silence followed the Dursley's exit. No one could believe that Petunia and Vernon had just upped and left. Lily looked to James helplessly as her mother remained standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Mum, it's alright," Lily said soothingly as she began to rub her mothers back – much like _she _had done for her as a child whenever Lily was upset about something.

Mrs. Evans forced a smile. "How about that roast then?"

"Sounds good to me," James said, standing up to offer assistance in any way.

"I suppose we can eat in the kitchen now," Mrs. Evans sighed, glazing off in the direction of the dinning room with a longing look in her eyes. This was going to be the first time they had eaten in the dinning room since Mr. Evans death.

"Why? You went to all this trouble of setting up the dinning room," James told her, staring appreciatively at the effort Mrs. Evans had put into the table. Her finest china and silverware were out, along with fresh folding napkins.

Mrs. Evans smiled at him wistfully. "Yes, but there are only three of us."

"I _want _to eat in the dinning room," Lily insisted. "This _is _a special occasion Mum," she reminded her mother, holding up her hand and flashing her dazzling ring.

Mrs. Evans smiled – it was small but it was real. "That it is," she said, putting her arm around Lily's waist. "Alright, we'll eat in the dinning room."

James carved the very tasty looking roast and they all ate in appreciation.

"It's ashamed Petunia is missing this," Mrs. Evans said sadly after they had finished eating and started making elaborate plans for the wedding.

Lily didn't say anything, she felt the same – about the _old _Petunia that is.

James fought back a small surge of anger that coursed through his body. Petunia was causing her mother – and Lily – so much pain. He had to admit he was neither surprised nor sad that Petunia had left and insisted on never going to the wedding. The only sadness he felt was for Mrs. Evans, who _clearly _wanted her daughters to get along, and for Lily – who missed the person her sister used to be.

"How about a turquoise suit?" James joked, trying to make the mood light again. He wriggled his eyebrows and winked. "I know I'll look good in a turquoise suit!"

"If you wear turquoise, we'll slaughter you," Lily said threatening, meaning ever word. She hated the colour turquoise!

Mrs. Evans nodded in agreement. At first, she had looked horrified at the mere suggestion – then it occurred to her that James was just joking.

"When are you planning the date?" Mrs. Evans questioned, glancing at the two of them as they gazed at each other with that look of pure love in both of their eyes. It tugged at her heart – she was happy for her daughter, there was no mistaking that – but sometimes Mrs. Evans missed Mr. Evans more then she could bear. It hurt a lot.

"As soon as possible," Lily responded, smiling at her mother and James.

Mrs. Evans looked surprised. "Why though, you have all the time in the world!"

Lily's expression darkened in memory if the news she had recently heard about an old friend of hers. Amelia Douglass had been tortured and killed by Death Eaters for information.

"Not in these times," James replied softly. His face too was troubled.

Mrs. Evans nodded in understanding; after all, she knew about the troubled times. Not every single morbid detail, but enough to make her shudder as the chill of James's words reached the depths of her bones.

"Alright," she said, forcing a smile. "Do you have a month picked out?"

"I was hoping September first," Lily replied, twisting her fingers and glancing at James. They had mentioned in it passing, but had yet to pick out an actual date.

"Any particular meaning as to why you want to marry then?" Mrs. Evans questioned, raising her eyebrows and taking a sip of the champagne they had broken out in celebration.

"Well…" Lily hesitated, again glancing at James. She didn't want him to think she was an emotional twit or anything.

"It was the first day we met," James replied softly, holding her gaze with a passionate intensity.

Mrs. Evans smiled widely, delighted. Even though it was only a few months away, she was already brimming with excitement and plans.

"Lily love, what are you doing tomorrow?" she questioned, the idea of shopping for a wedding gown popping into her mind.

"Just doing a little shopping with James," Lily replied. "We still need to buy kitchen items, bathroom items – thinks like that."

"How long do you suppose it will take?"

"Probably all day, with the amount of places we need to go to," Lily replied.

"Alright, then the very next day you _must _be free! We need to hurry up and pick out your wedding dress, along with the bridesmaid dresses!" Mrs. Evans insisted, setting her cup firmly down on the table.

"Uhoh, she's in planning mode," Lily joked. "It took her a total of three weeks to fully plan Petunia's wedding."

Mrs. Evans beamed with delight, pleased with the compliment.

"However Mum, we were planning on…well…" Lily hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to word it.

"Go on!" Mrs. Evans urged, dying to hear the news.

"Since most of the people we know who are going to be at our wedding are witches and wizards, we were thinking about having a wizard wedding," Lily finished, praying the words didn't upset her mother.

They didn't, and she smiled widely at the idea, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"What exactly _is _a wizard wedding? I'm having a hard time picturing it," Mrs. Evans confessed.

"Well, instead of suits the men wear dress robes – the women can still wear their dresses – and there is just a lot of, well, _magic _involved," James explained.

Mrs. Evans looked excited about that last point. "Magic?"

"Yes, like instead of rice they all throw wand sparks at us," Lily smiled. "And little things like that."

"Wand sparks?" Mrs. Evans frowned slightly. "That sounds dangerous."

"Don't worry Mum, it isn't! It's like mini fireworks coming out of wands that vanish as soon as they reach you! It's supposed to be good luck!" Lily said reassuringly.

Mrs. Evans thought it over slowly and then nodded. "I like the idea! When can we get started planning?"

"Right now," Lily laughed, her heart light and happy.


	31. Blue Rose Plates

The next day while they were choosing out their plate patterns, Lily's mind was preoccupied with a million different thoughts and concerns; mainly would they be able to pull it off in time for the first of September?

"Darling what's wrong?" James questioned, nuzzling her neck with his chin as he pulled her into his arms from behind. Lily smiled.

"Absolutely nothing," she told him. "I'm just thinking about the wedding."

James also smiled. "As am I, I can't wait until you are my wife. Then I'll have _full _control over you," he joked, kissing her cheek.

She batted him away and tried to hide her smile. "You are a vile man James," she giggled. They were earning stares from people in the Muggle store, and Lily gently pulled away.

"I don't see why picking a plate pattern has to be so bloody hard. We've already picked out perfectly good silverware and cooking utensils," James mumbled as Lily yet again asked him which one he preferred; the blue rose print or the yellow tulip print.

"These plates will be out every time we have a meal, or have people over for a meal. They have to look nice," Lily told him. "Now which one!"

"The blue rose one," James said after a moment of studying them.

Lily placed the tulip printed one back and allowed James to pick up the box filled with 12 plates, bowls, and salad bowls. It was rather heavy and she didn't want to risk dropping it so she left it to the man of the relationship.

They paid for their purchases, finally through with buying the kitchen supplies. Now it was onto bathroom things and bedroom things. They needed bath towels, face clothes, hand towels and sheets for the bedroom, not to mention a coverer for their bed and some pillows.

It was going to be a long day, but Lily was glad they were doing this. It just meant that they could move in sooner. The furniture was supposed to be delivered the following day at some point in the afternoon. James had agreed to be there, as Lily had already promised her mother that they would go to a couple bridal shops and check out the selection of bride dresses.

"Stop fretting," James told her, reaching across the console of the car and taking her hand for a quick moment. They had decided to take Mrs. Evan's car opposed to magically dealing with all of their merchandise, not to mention they were in the Muggle district and had to be careful about magic.

Lily smiled. "We're getting married soon! We're moving into an apartment in less then three days! I do have quite a lot to fret about."

James nodded in agreement, excitement glazing his eyes. He pushed back his glasses which had started to slide down his nose.

"Three days," he repeated, sounding ecstatic. He had been staying with Sirius for a couple months since the mansion sold, and he wasn't afraid to confess that he'd be glad when he moved out. Sirius was _extremely _messy, even James got disgusted by it after a while.

XXXX

Shopping for the bathroom and bedroom things didn't take long at all, and it was early in the afternoon when they finished. They decided to make a trip to the grocery store to buy cleaners and other supplies so they could clean up the apartment before the furniture arrived.

Lily was fully aware that they could use magic to do all of those things, but it was _their _apartment and she wanted to clean it the Muggle way.

The Muggle way, however, was proving to take a long time. Lily scrubbed the kitchen while James tackled the bathroom, they wanted all the grim removed before they moved in.

Lily cleaned out every cupboard, surface, and draw of the kitchen before she started on the appliances. It was already dark by the time James joined her, beads of sweat on his brow.

"I just tackled the entire bathtub/shower. It sparkles now," James explained. He made his way over to one of the boxes full of stuff they had bought at the Muggle department store. It was all for the bathroom – soaps, shampoos, shaving cream, things that they needed on a daily basis. He carried it back into the bathroom and began to find a place for anything.

Finally, Lily stepped back from her work and admired the sparkling kitchen for a moment before she too started putting away the things they had bought.

They had just bought paper towels, non-perishables, napkins, and the kitchen supplies which Lily found places for in no time at all. By seven o'clock they had cleaned the entire apartment and found places for everything.

"Now all that's missing is our furniture," James joked, taking her in his arms.


End file.
